


I'll make it up to you

by SammyKink



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, F/M, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Jared Padalecki, Rough Sex, Top Jensen, Topping from the Bottom, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyKink/pseuds/SammyKink
Summary: Alpha Jensen and Omega Jared are arranged in marriage by their parents. A mistake happens during their wedding dinner that results in Jensen losing control shortly afterwards and turns into a sex maniac during his first night with Jared. Will Jared forgive him? Will Jensen make it up to his omega?Happy ending...🙂This is my first time writing a fic. Please be gentle. 🙂
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Chad Michael Murray, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 44
Kudos: 214





	1. The wedding night

**Author's Note:**

> Made a few changes to the A/B/O theme to make it interesting.  
> The human race is mostly beta but 10% of people are Alphas and Omegas. They are called the FLECKS OR FLEX.  
> Both are born as men, though the Omegas develop breasts, albeit smaller, that produce a hormonal secretion called the Omega Nectar that when ingested by the Alphas during sex, makes them gain more vigour and strength.  
> The breasts also double up as the mammary glands after child birth.  
> The Omegas have an extra opening called the orifice that develops after they presented, which was situated between their penis and the anus.  
> Both Alphas and Omegas have this small opening at birth but it closes after the fleck becomes an alpha and it develops into a birthing canal if the fleck develops into an omega. So, until their puberty years the FLECKS are unsure of their status as an alpha or omega.  
> The government has stricter rules in place for the FLECKS because of their nature and how controlled they are by their state of their harmones. They are encouraged to marry each other within a particular age.  
> Alphas and Omegas are made for each other as their attraction towards each other is magnetic and very strong.  
> Only omegas can take an Alphas knot and only they can produce an Alpha's offspring. The resulting baby could be of any of the three genders  
> Drugs that are made for betas usually don't work well for FLECKS as they are more controlled by their hormones. So flecks usually go to doctors specialising in their medicine.  
> .

Jared was being roughly disrobed by his husband of only a few hours. His beautiful robe, a single piece of beauty in black, that he so carefully secured with pins and brooches with the help of his friends Gen and Chad, hung in tatters at his hip, exposing his slender and semi clad torso. They were in their hotel suite where their wedding was officiated only hours ago.

It was the bedroom suite that was chosen for their wedding night. It was a beautiful, spacious room done in eclectic colours, mostly warm to suit the mood of the occasion. The furniture were made of hard wood of deep mahagony and a huge chandelier hung from the top just above the bed. The bed itself was huge situated in the centre of the room which had a large, soft mattress and a comforting red velvet duvet. They were standing in the middle of the room just off to the right side of the bed. 

Jared was given the tray containing a bottle of fine wine and plate full of cheese and fruit to carry to his wedding night as a part of the tradition. It had taken longer than usual for him to get ready as Gen and Chad had fussed so much about his dress, makeup and hairdo. He had Kohl applied to his eyes that was slightly winged at the curve of his eyes to bring contrast to his hazel eyes. His hair was long, carefully parted at the side of his head, falling well below his shoulders, curving outwards at the edges. He had ear piercings that were studded with diamonds and white gold, and his naturally pink lips was made glossier by lip gloss. Jared looked every bit of the dream that Jensen was promised and believed him to be. He looked like a million bucks dressed in a black one piece, an one off shoulder dress that had a beautiful blue brooch holding it together on top of his right shoulder which then went down to expand at his bosom and held tight at his slim waist with pleats. From the waist it fell till half his thighs showcasing his slim figure and long, slender legs. 

Jared found Jensen on the bed, half lying, leaning on the pillows, his one leg over the other when he entered the room. He was wearing an off white dress shirt that stuck to his torso like second skin. He was over six feet tall, had a sturdy, muscular body with well defined muscles and the shirt did everything to accentuate his form under the shirt. His shirt was carefully tucked into black pants held by a belt. The royal-blue tie was still on him but the blazer that he was wearing some time ago was discarded and it was lying on one of the chairs situated against the far wall.

Jensen was a very handsome alpha, with Greek god like features, greenest green eyes with long, thick lashes, a well defined nose and sinful lips. He had a smatter of freckles on his face and shoulders that Jared had started to love during their courtship. He had dirty dark blonde hair which turned lighter at the tips, that he had chosen to comb into an upsweep and kept moist with hair gel. Right then, he looked like the most good looking man on earth even with the minimal dressing that he had chosen to wear on his wedding night. It was an instant love at first sight for Jared when he first met Jensen two weeks ago. He was ultimately handsome, cool, calm and composed like the perfect alpha he was.

Tonight he looked kind of frayed and nervous to Jared as he came in to bring the tray of goodies to his waiting husband. Jensen was shaking his feet nervously and appeared to be less patient.  
"What took you so long?" Was his first question to Jared before he took the whole sight in.  
"Oh mother-fucking god, Jared! You look so bloody sexy, boy!" he exclaimed as he climbed down to pull Jared to the bed. His eyes were growing large with lust and Jared noticed there was an obvious bulge in his pants. 

"Umm, I'm sorry there was a delay in the dressing room," Jared chuckled nervously. "Gen and Chad wanted me to look the best for you." His cheeks were turning a bright shade of red with all the blood going to his face. He blushed shyly under his husband's scrutiny.

"They were damn right, you look the best, love. You always have. Remember, the first time I saw you, two weeks ago? I've been a goner from that moment on for you baby,'' Jensen said in a slurry voice as he pulled Jared to bed. 

" Wait Jensen, they said we're supposed to drink this wine and eat the fruits before we can.." Jared wasn't allowed to finish the sentence before he was jumped and pushed on to the bed. Jensen fell on top of him and started to remove Jared's robe with his hands. The robe was held by brooches and pins and he was impatiently tugging at them. The tray that Jared was carrying flew out of his hands and landed with a thud on the mattress.

Jared felt out of breath with the weight of Jensen on top of him. "Please Jensen, this dress was specially made, remember, have some patience," he tried to complete the sentence but the robe was already torn from his shoulders as Jensen pulled it all the way down. Jared pushed Jensen away with all his might and managed to climbed down the bed. But Jensen followed suit and stood menacingly in front of him looking perturbed at Jared's disobedience.

Jared noticed that there was an evil glint in Jensen's eyes and his pupils were dilated with thick, overpowering lust. Jared looked with pleading eyes and said, "Please Jensen, what's got into you? Why are you acting aggressive all of a sudden?" 

Jensen didn't honour him with a reply, instead his eyes settled on the exposed parts of Jared's body, his eyes growing large with want. He was staring at Jared's breasts, which were now devoid of any cover except the faint hold of the silky lace strapless bra. Jared tried to cover his bosom with whatever little was left of his torn robe. He picked it from his hip and tried to bring it to cover only to be quickly admonished by Jensen's hands. 

"Dont," he said in a gruff voice that edged on a warning as he came closer to Jared. He picked the cloth from Jared's hand and let it fall back to the hips, his eyes still on Jared's bosom. 

With a racing heart, Jared looked down at himself. The black lace bra, that was holding his mounds, was still in tact, the front of it barely covering his nipples. He was otherwise topless. His robe had fallen off completely from his shoulders. The bra was made with silk lace and he could make out the pink nipples enticingly peeking through the laced parts.

He looked at Jensen and found that his eyes were transfixed on his nipples, an overridden lust clearly written all over his deliciously handsome face. "I want them Jared. I want you. I want all of you, right now," he said in a slurry voice as he approached Jared to take him roughly by his waist.

"Jensen, please listen to me," said Jared, trying to reason it out. "I'm all for you. But you need to calm down. The way you're acting, I'm going to have to make you sleep on the couch. "That seemed like the wrong thing to say to Jensen because he grabbed Jared's left breast with his hand. He started to knead and squeeze it, his fingers starting to pinch the nipple that was visible through the lace. 

As much as Jared tried to resist, his body was reacting to the promise of his wedding night and to Jensen's ministrations. He felt a deep want begin to form in his belly and sense electric signals pulsing from his nipples to his crotch at alarming speed.  
He moaned despite himself but he knew he had to get in control because of what he was told. Alphas go crazy once they have a taste of the omega nectar secreted by the omega's breasts. The harmones present in them were supposed to arouse them, strengthen them and prepare them for the intercourse. But for Jensen in his current situation, it could send him over the edge and make him lose all control.

"You like that, don't you?" Jensen asked with a smirk as he grabbed, with his other hand, Jared's other breast and started to knead it roughly. 

"No, Wait,' Jared huffed as he was thinking about ways to calm Jensen down. He didn't expect his first night to start like this. He wanted to take it slow, for he didn't even know Jensen that long before their marriage. It was an arranged one and Jensen had promised to be gentle with him.  
He wanted to try talk some sense in to Jensen who, all of a sudden, looked like he took on an alternate personality. So he tried to turn and get away from Jensen's grip, but his foot tripped and he fell down. By the time he could gain composure and get up, Jensen was on top of him pinning him down on the floor. Jared looked at him with terrified eyes.

"Dont try to get away from me, Jared. It isn't going to happen. You are mine and I'm going to make you mine today,' said Jensen as he looked into Jared's eyes. His hands were still on Jared's breasts wandering and pinching the his nipples through the silk lace. "Hmm, you've got the best set of mounds, do you know that, Jared?" He said as he roughly pulled the lace of the bra down, exposing them fully to his view. He gasped at the sight of the milky mounds with their rosy nipples that were starting to look moist with all the stimulation from the alphas hands. 

But before he could touch them Jared kicked him hard and wiggled out of his grasp. He found his footing and tried to bolt for the door. If he could bolt out the door and hurry to Gen's room, he could stay there until he figured out what to do next. But it only took Jensen two strides to reach and get hold of him. Jared tried to wiggle his hands from his grasp but he couldn't. He looked at Jensen with pleading eyes. But he couldn't find the sympathy that he looked for. They looked angry and bore intensely into Jared's. His hand caught the robe at Jared's hip and in a quick pull, tore it completely off Jared's body. Jared yelped. Now he was clad only in his black silk panties and the bra that was hanging off his chest still exposing his breasts. The next moment, he was hauled up over Jensen's shoulders as Jensen carried him to the bed, completely ignoring Jared's kicking and screaming. 

He threw Jared on the bed, pinning him down. The next second he was on him, straddling him from both sides. He smiled at Jared's discomfort.  
"Now let me see how you can get away from me, sweetheart. Oh, I did forget to tell you, this room is completely sound proof? Made just for honey mooners and first nighters like us," he said and winked flirtatiously.

He ran his hands over Jared's milky mounds. The nipples were pink and juicy and were perked up enough to leak the nectar in to the waiting alphas mouth. Jensen took Jared's left nipple with his index finger and thumb and rolled it. 

Jared's never had sex prior to this and as much as he was disgusted by Jensen's actions, his body was reacting violently to the alpha's ministrations.  
He shivered and moaned as he threw his head back to revel in this newfound feeling. Jensen bent and placed his mouth on Jared's exposed smooth, long neck, taking in the deep scent, biting and licking along the length of it. He trailed kisses along the neck to the collar bone. He held a breast with one hand as he put his mouth on the nipple and sucked it. The omega nectar started to dribble down the mound. He started to give it long dog-licks to lap up all of them. Soon, the stimulation caused the other mound to leak and Jensen moved from one nipple to the other to drink from both.

Jared was still moaning, eyes closed, head pushed back, his teeth biting his lower lip. He was leaking slick from his orifice and he could feel his cock stiffening and throb with want of immediate contact. 

Having had enough omega nectar, Jensen pulled himself up with twice the vigour and anticipation. His cock was full, hard and throbbing. He looked down at the writhing, moaning omega under him, pining with want. Jared looked suitably wanton, with his hair tussled with strands of his silken locks slick with sweat, fallen seductively on the omega's delectable face. His eyes were still closed, his body arched to give maximum access of his breasts to the alpha and his hips thrusting and swaying in need of his cock.

In a maddening rush of lust, Jensen peeled the little ' V' of Jared's panties from protecting his modesty. It was a silk panty and one that's not made to withstand Jensen's strength, that tore with minimum effort and Jensen discarded to the side of the bed without taking eyes off from his omega's crotch. Lo and behold, that must have been the best sight in the world for him, for he, visibly gasped at the orifice that looked pink and swollen with all the secretion of the slick, ready to take in the alpha's knot. 

He realised then that he was still fully dressed while his omega lay on the bed, bare of any clothes, completely spread and fully exposed to his eyes. It took only a few moments for him to tear away the clothes from his body. Tugging clumsily at the tie and throwing it away, he tore away the buttons of his shirt to strip himself of the restraints. Within seconds, Jensen was naked. He looked down at Jared who's slender naked body was trapped under him, his gorgeous body completely at his disposal, his legs spread so wide giving a full view of the omega's erect cock and orifice. Jensen inserted two fingers into the orifice, fingering Jared.

Jared's brain was swimming in happy neurons that it took a while for him to realise what was going on.  
It took a second for him to realise that Jensen was prodding his opening. At the same time, Jensen's fingers found Jared's sweet spot and they started to rub the spot and Jared started to see stars. 

Jared was finding it difficult to focus. He opened his eyes to find Jensen fully naked on top of him, straddling, his mouth still moist with all the omega nectar he just had had. His nipples were still slick and dripping of Jensen's saliva. His pussy had become slick with all that moisture as his body has made itself ready for the intercourse. He sensed that Jensen was going to enter him without protection if he wasn't going to stop him right now.

"Jensen! Please can you use the alpha condoms that I brought with me? They are on the tray," He requested him with pleading eyes."I don't intend to become pregnant as of yet. Please". 

Jensen looked up at him, his eyes full of lust and for one moment he looked disoriented at being interrupted. And then Jared saw realisation dawning on his handsome face as he quickly looked around for them. Luckily the tray was resting on the bed within reaching distance and Jensen took the packet and tore it open. The alpha condoms packs usually came in four's. He took one and quickly wore it on his erect cock. The condoms were specifically made to contain the knot and the large amounts of sperm that an alpha produced during an orgasm.

Jensen looked down at Jared and his angelic face. He bent and took the omega in his hands as he brought him close. His eyes settled on Jared's beautiful, pink lips as he brought his own to kiss those lush lips and grind his groin with the omega's. A deep moan originated in Jared's throat as he started to leak more slick. He could sense himself stretch for his alphas entry. There was a pleasurable pain growing at his orifice that made him feel hollow inside and he desperately wanted his alpha's knot to fill him. He clung to Jensen tight and kissed him back with equal ardour. 

The giddy kissing, the feeling of Jensen's hard chest against his sensitive nipples and the grinding of both their cocks drove Jared over the edge.  
Jensen nudged Jared's opening with the head of his cock and quickly pushed it in. It went in after an initial resistance. Jensen kept pushing his cock deep and deep inside until he bottomed out. His eyes closed in the pleasure of the moment as he started to fuck Jared hard.


	2. The Family Union

TWO WEEKS AGO

Jared was in his room with his two best friends Gen and Chad. They were his only friends from college. They had been together through years of thick and thin. Gen and Chad were both in a relationship with each other and they spend most of their free time in Jared's house, holed up in his room.   
It was a Saturday. They were chilling, listening to the latest rock and playing video games when there was a knock on his door. 

"Come in," chimed Jared as he continued playing his game. His eyes on the screen and his hands on the console, he was determined not to let Chad win him this time. Casually sitting on the bed with one leg on the floor and the other folded under him, he was deeply engrossed in fort nite. Gen was lying on the floor, balanced on her elbows, reading a book and listening to music on her iPod.

The door knob turned and a woman in her forties entered the room. She was beautiful with soft features and kind eyes. She was wearing a beautiful blue green frock that fit her slender figure. Her hair was dark brown and she had tied it in a pony tail on the top of her head. She looked to be in her early forties. She stood there watching Jared, still holding on to the door. 

Jared got distracted after a few moments of playing as he saw the door open but didn't see anyone come in. He looked up to see his mom Sharon, still waiting by the door to get his attention. He got up with a quizzical expression on his face, threw the console toward gen to replace him in his game and he went outside to meet her.

''What is the matter mom?'' he asked after closing the door behind him and stepping out. Sharon didn't say anything but gestured him to follow her. She took him down to his father's study on the ground floor and closed the door behind them. 

"Sit down Jared,'' she said calmly. Jared sat down on the couch with a calm he didn't feel. He knew something was coming but couldn't guess what. Also the way with which his mom brought him down to have a private word with him was driving him anxious.

''Ma, are you unwell?'' That was the first thing that came to his mind. He loved his parents very much and wouldn't want anything happen to them.

"Oh, no, no, nothing is wrong with me Jared,'' assured his mom but Jared could sense that his mom was tense and keeping something from him.

"Ma, please tell me whatever it is. You're scaring me," said Jared with a worried expression on his young, beautiful face.

''There's nothing to be worried about Jared. It's supposed to be a happy occasion and I'm supposed to be ecstatic to be talking about this to you but I'm not so sure about how you might take this as this might be a little sooner than expected,'' she said.

As Jared didn't reply anything and was still looking quizzically at his mom for answers, she continued, ''We've got you a marriage proposal, Jared.''

Jared was sure he was hearing it but he couldn't register it in his brain. ''Marriage proposal? For him?' He was just 18 years old. His studies aren't still done, he still got one year of community college left, he had awesome friends and a wonderful family.   
He always knew he had to get married to an Alpha and leave his parents but he didn't think it would happen this soon in his life.

His mom was still looking at him anxiously, waiting to let him digest the shock of hearing the news. After an awkward pause of a few moments, she finally asked, ''Did you understand what I just said Jared?''  
Jared simply nodded his head and sat quietly.

''According to the government rules, the Alpha-Omega marriages are to be done as close to the recommended ages. You just became 18, a major in the eyes of the government, and before the pressure starts to close in, we thought we'd start looking out for suitable boys for you. And by god's grace, we did find a wonderful alliance in our first attempt. This family is known to your uncle and they have a son who meets the criteria...'' before she could finish, Jared interjected, ''But mum! Since you could find someone so soon, who knows, may be you'd be able to find someone after a year too? What's the hurry? I'm still studying and I can finish my studies and may be start working before I get married."

''This boy's family has promised to let you finish your studies after marriage, Jared. They've accepted that you can have kids much later, after you comfortably settle yourself in a job and become ready to start a family. They seem to be a very good family and the Alpha seems perfect. He's 28 but he seems to be a well rounded man. His manners are impeccable.   
We won't force you to accept this at once. You can meet the groom and his family and only if you agree, will we proceed with the arrangements.  
How does that sound?'' offered his mum.

Jared didn't remember his walk back to his room. He sat the in a daze and only after Chad and Gen became concerned with his silence did he open to them. 

Chad pouted and fumed while Gen shrieked with joy after hearing the news. "Can you believe this? You getting married? At 18? Oh dear God, Jared, I'm so happy for you. You know who's going to do all the wedding shopping for you? Me, that's who. I'm going to be so busy and I can't wait,'' she said as she jumped with joy.  
"What in the hell are they wanting you to get married for?'' asked Chad furiously. ''You're just 18, Jared. They are just trying to imprison you in a marriage. Times are changing. Who knows in a year or two, things will change too. Why not wait for that?''

"And what if doesn't happen? questioned Gen. He needs to get married to an alpha anyway, Chad. And we know how alphas are. It's difficult to find good ones and if this boy and his family are wonderful as they say, then it's better he gets married now. Than wait and let this get away," said Gen.

"She has a point," said Jared. He was warming to the idea especially since the family accepted to leave the decision of starting a family to him. "May be I'll wait until I meet the groom and then decide for myself," he declared.

Chad and Gen were both Beta. Jared will always be envious of that fact. That meant that they were normal breeding humans. In their society, 90% of the population was Beta. The remaining 10% were Alphas and Omegas. They were collectively called the FLECKS or FLEX. All alphas and Omegas had male genitalia but omegas were the only ones who could conceive and birth Alpha's babies. And the babies of Flecks as well as from the Betas could be any of the three genders.   
The alphas were very powerful, both in physical strength and in mental capabilities and they were the leaders of most companies and businesses. They held various envious positions in the society and their contributions were great for their countries. The Omegas were gifted with extreme intelligence too and they were wonderful mothers and homemakers. A decade earlier omegas only occupied the home turf and alphas did most of the outside work but with new laws after the revolution, omegas started to work and feel independent too.

But they were a few things that neither genders could mend. One of them was getting married to each other at a proper age and aiding in breeding so that their numbers were kept in accordance to the numbers of betas. 

Mating and marrying among betas wasn't too strictly monitored by the government. It was done more strictly for the Alpha-Omega because the race were more controlled by their erratic hormones, hence more prone to violence and abuse if certain needs weren't met by a certain time in their lives. To keep them in check, the government had made it mandatory for them to marry at a certain age so that they can be more under control. 

JARED'S whole family were betas except him. But they were most supportive of him and took great care of him.

Jared was an unassuming child until he was thirteen years old when he started showing signs of becoming an Omega. He went to bathroom one day and came out crying to his mom because he saw blood coming out of a hole under his penis. Soon, he started growing buds on his chest and his body started to change. He became more feminine, his hair became more lustrous, his face became longer with softer features. The worse were the heat cycles. He started to smell Alphas from even a distance unless they were on suppressants. And those days of the heat cycles, he was confined to his room and allowed to ride his feelings out. 

Jared hated that it was only him who became an Omega in his family. He felt alone and withdrawn most of the time, though his siblings were most understating about his situation and wanted to genuinely help him out. As luck would have it, his friends Gen and Chad turned out to be betas too. But they were the friends one could ask for, for they kept him safe and helped him out every time he needed them. So, though he didn't totally enjoy being an Omega, he was coming to terms with it and trying to enjoy being one. He was pampered by his family and he thoroughly enjoyed that for sure.

So, as the Padalecki clan accepted the offer, the Ackles clan decided to visit the family on the coming Sunday. Jared was nervous and anxious and never left his room until Sharon came to fetch him once the Ackles family came in. Jared's father, Gerald, went to welcome them from the entrance while Sharon, Jared's brother Jeff and his sister Meg stayed in the living room. 

Jared could hear his people welcoming the ACKLES into their house from the muddled sounds of the chaos that was going down in the hall. He was sitting with Gen and Chad in his room, upstairs, his heart beating fast and his stomach in knots. 

''Hey, don't be too tensed, Jared! We're here right? If anything, you can come up to us and we'd take care of you, ok?'' assured Gen. "Yes, if anything, I'm here brother. You don't have to worry about a thing,'' said Chad. 

''Of course, you're betas. And you both are in love with each other. You both know each other. Do you even know what I'm going through right now? Ever since I knew I was an Omega, my world has come crashing down. My body has changed, my mood has changes, and sometimes I feel totally in control of harmones that I don't even feel like myself, you know? At least alphas have more freedom in this society, but omegas? Our life totally depends on what sort of alpha we get married to. What sort of screwed justice is this? And now I have to settle for a totally unknown stranger to marry me and provide me with a home. Ugh, I hate all this!" fumed Jared. 

Just then the door opened and Sharon entered. She was wearing a pleasant smile but Jared could see that she was nervous underneath that. It made him realise that, as much as he was sick of this system, he couldn't afford to upset his parents who only want the best for him and were doing the best they could under the circumstances. 

So he managed to put one of his best smiles and got up to go with his mom to meet his would-be in laws.  
Just before leaving, he checked himself in the mirror one last time. He wore his favourite baby pink tunic. It accentuated his figure falling gracefully over his slender curves. He paired that with a blue worn out jeans. His hair was long and fell in cascades well below his shoulders. His short bangs covered his fore head and gave him the rustic look that he always liked. He wanted to be more himself than to do something that was made up and artificial. He combed his hair with his hair brush that fluffed up his locks without disturbing the graceful fall. Feeling comfortable with his final look, he left the room with a sigh and a nod in the direction of his friends.

Chad gave a wolf whistle just as Jared was closing the door on them. "If I was an Alpha, you'll be my meal today, Omega!" He shouted behind him and laughed out loud. Jared could hear his friends yelling and laughing from inside. It made him feel a little better about the whole thing. "I can do this," he thought. "I'll try to be myself, how hard can that be, right? Hmm."

He and his mom came down the steps and as Jared could see the guest family being seated in the sofas situated in the living room. He could only see their backs from where he stood. There were five of them. And he couldn't make out who the alpha was that he's supposed to marry.

Jared's father Gerald, who was talking to the ACKLES and keeping them company, looked up and saw Jared arrive with Sharon. He got up to introduce him to the family. ''And here's my son Jared, he's new to this, so pardon us if he's too shy.'' he said as he looked at Jared and smiled warmly. 

Jared smiled at his father back and he left his mom's side to come in front of the Ackles family to introduce himself. He quickly scanned the faces to find there were the mom and dad, two sons and a daughter. Just like his family. The dad of the family got up to introduce himself to him.   
"Hey Jared, it's good to meet you, I'm Alan. This is Donna, my wife. That's Josh and this is Mackenzie,'' he introduced all the four of them except one who was seated in the middle. An extremely handsome man in his twenties in a suit, who was quietly looking at him without breaking eye contact. Jared couldn't meet his eyes for more than two seconds because there was something about this guy that made him anxious. Anxious in a good way. His heart beat increased considerably and he thought others in the room could hear it. He quickly looked away and went up to Donna to introduce himself.

"Hi Donna," he said, extending his hands for a shake. She was a cool, elegant woman, just about the same age as his mother, wearing a powder blue shirt tucked in a dark blue denim skirt and a dark blue jacket. She was blond and beautiful. She took his hands in hers and shook it warmly. Soon he introduced himself to Josh and Mack, who, he soon learnt were the brother and sister of the boy he was about to marry. And just by their smell, he could easily tell that all of them were betas just like his family. Which meant, the man that was sitting in the middle, staring at him was the groom. Jared's pulse quickened. He was finding it difficult to focus in the conversation happening around him knowing that his Alpha was there, observing him, judging him. There was this unmistakable musky, earthy smell that was coming from his direction that he found too heady and intoxicating. 

He was brought back to the present by his dad calling him. ''Jared, would you like to serve their drinks and snacks, son? Jared nodded quickly and was grateful to be sent away for some errands. He rushed to the kitchen without looking back. He was feeling thirsty, his throat felt parched and he thought he was going to faint. Luckily he found Gen and Chad standing there with Sharon, preparing a tray filled with soft drinks and eatables. He went and stood there for a second, steadied himself and took one of the glasses from the tray and emptied it in a second.  
"Wow! Someone is thirsty," cooed Gen in a sing song voice and she and Chad started to laugh. "Shh!'' Silenced his mom and continued, ''Jared, I know how you must be feeling nervous but try to remember that those are your soon to be family members if you choose to accept Jensen.''

''Jensen. So that's his name'' he thought. He liked how his name was pronounced. And it also suited the gorgeous man who was sitting there. "A unique name for the unique ma.." his thought was cut short by Chad asking him, ''So you like the boy? What did he say, Jared?'' ''Umm, no body introduced him to me. It's odd considering that his father introduced everyone one else but not him,'' he said quizzically.   
Sharon laughed. ''No, Jared! We wanted to introduce him to you right now. When you serve the drinks. And Jensen had wished to speak to Jared alone for a few minutes after that.'' She said to no one in particular. 

Chad and Gen looked at each other and smiled wickedly and Gen raised her eyebrows and smirked with an ''Ooh!" while Jared blanched. "What do you mean he wants to speak to me in private?" he asked his mom incredulously. ''Why? Aren't you both going to get married soon? Don't you wanna know him personally?'' she questioned him with a smirk. 

"Ma! I'm already crapping my pants with all that's happening and you go about agreeing to more stuff that makes me nervous. I don't know if I'd be able to do it. I couldn't even look in his eyes for 2 secs and now I have to talk with him in a room alone?'' Jared was genuinely freaking out and it made gen and Chad lose it even more. They laughed and it made Jared furious. He stood and looked at his mom with a forlorn expression on his face.

''It's ok darling! It's just for a few minutes. Besides it will let you make the decision whether to accept this proposal or not,'' she said taking Jared's face in her hands and planting a kiss on his cheeks. Jared looked into his mom's eyes and he could see that she fervently hoped that he liked the alliance. It seemed like his parents got together very well with Jensen's parents. This may not be so bad if everything went well with Jensen.

''Ok, I'll do it. But I'll be myself with Jensen's family. I'm not going to be pretending to be some one else just so that they like me. If they still liked me after getting to know me as myself, then I'll be ok with it, alright?" he asked his mom.

''Double ok!! "Sharon said placing the tray holding the drinks in his hands. ''Now go and serve them food. They must be starving,'' she laughed.


	3. The Meet Cute

Jared carried the tray and went to serve Jensen's family. He turned the corner of the sitting area and started to serve them the drinks. He kept saying a hi to each of them as he passed them. Though as his turn came with Jensen, he made sure he didn't look up. He couldn't. He just extended the tray towards him and kept looking at the drinks placed on them. He looked at JENSEN'S hands as they came up to take the drink and snacks. 'He has great looking hands' he thought in admiration. 

Just then Alan spoke. ''Jared, that is Jensen. Jensen, say hi to Jared.''

Jared looked up at Jensen at the same time as Jensen looked up at him. It was the first time he looked into Jensen's eyes and Jared felt like he was struck by a bolt of lightning. Jensen had the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They shone like emeralds and they were staring at him back. 

And then he spoke, ''Hi Jared! How do you do?'' 

Jared could swear it was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard in the world. Jensen had a deep guttural, very manly voice that sounded husky when he was nervous. Jared was lost for words as he didn't know what to say. He finally replied with, "I'm fine, thank you."

He couldn't talk anything else knowing that everyone in the hall was watching them. His heart was still palpitating, blood coursing through the veins to his face with brutal force that he knew he would make a fool of himself if he stayed a minute longer. So he quickly moved to his next guest Josh, Jensen's brother. Josh gave him a warm smile and nudged his brother on the side, while he said, "You look great Jared, wow my brother is lucky. "Jared blushed furiously and said "thanks," hurriedly before leaving the place. He went to place the tray back in the kitchen and when he came back wo minutes later, he could see both the families mingling very well with each other.

Gerald was still holding court talking to Alan about last week's baseball match. They were discussing about their favourite teams and while they were on about who performed and who didn't, Jared threw a sideway glance at Jensen. Jensen was talking animatedly with Jeff and Josh about something. Jared thought that is a good thing that his brother is bonding with them both. He watched how Meg had immediately taken a liking to MacKenzie and they were both huddled in the corner of the room sipping their drink and discussing something in huddled whispers.   
Sharon soon joined the group and she and Donna were smiling and enjoying each others company. It occurred to Jared that everyone was enjoying this occasion except him. Not that he wouldn't but he was way too tense to know where to start. Just then Donna caught his eye and asked him to come over and sit with her. He obliged and went to get and took the empty seat next to her. She asked him a few questions about his college and she told him that he looked beautiful. He thanked her and returned the compliment. 

She said it's time he spoke with Jensen. Without asking for his permission, she called Jensen to her. Jensen was in a deep conversation with his brother and Jeff, but he heard his mom and came to her hurriedly. "Yes, ma! What is it?'' he asked though by seeing Jared, he knew. 

''Jared, why don't you take Jensen upstairs to show him your room and chat with him for a while. We'd be here and you can call us if you need anything,'' said Sharon as she smiled warmly at Jensen.

''Uh, sure, I will ma," said Jared as he started to walk towards the stairs. He felt quite shaky as Jensen thanked Sharon and started to follow Jared to his room. As they started to climb the stairs Jared became aware that Jensen was right behind him following closely. ''Is he checking my butt or something?'' he wondered as turned to look at him. But Jensen was climbing the stairs looking down at his feet like a perfect gentleman. Jared didn't know whether to feel happy or disappointed about it. 

As they reached Jared's room, Jared opened the door and entered as Jensen followed him inside. He wasn't sure whether he had to close the door or leave it open. But Jensen didn't give him the choice as he closed the door behind them. 

Jared continued to walk absently until he reached the edge of his bed and as he realised what he did, turned only to collide on Jensen who was following him from behind. "Ouch," exclaimed Jared as he lost balance and was about to fall backwards on the bed. Jensen acted in reflex and caught him by his hands. They stood staring at each other for a moment. Jared was sure Jensen could hear the sound of his thudding heart. His hormones surged and there was a pleasant throbbing at the pit of his stomach that was sending shock waves thrumming through his body. 

The moment looked surreal as if it was a scene from a romance novel. He could see Jensen so up close and he could count those cute freckles on the top of his nose. Jensen looked perturbed as well and he was taking large breaths. His green eyes were big and the pupils looked dilated. 

Jared swallowed. He was slowly coming under control but his skin burned where Jensen was still touching him. He wanted this moment to never end.

A moment later, Jensen realised that he was still holding Jared and he let go of him slowly. Jared sighed as his legs gave way and he sat at the edge of his bed next to the bed side table.

Jensen was standing in front of him still looking at him as if he was gonna eat him. Jared avoided looking into the alpha's eyes. It looked like Jensen was going through the similar feelings too. Though a moment later, Jensen sighed, took a step back and sat on the bed himself a foot apart from Jared. He put one leg folded on the bed while he let the other dangle from the bed to the floor.

Jared looked everywhere else other than Jensen. He felt totally strung with giddying hormones right then, that thinking became a chore for him. He didn't know what to say and when to say what. He could feel his breath becoming laboured and he was at the verge of getting a panic attack.

As if on cue Jensen bent and his hand came towards Jared and Jared thought he was going to be kissed. He looked up with wide, frightened eyes at Jensen only to find Jensen reaching for a book from the table behind him. JARED'S breath came in strangled gasps as he tried to calm his nerves and straighten his thoughts. Jensen took the book and he started to leaf through it. 

"BEING OMEGA IS FUN?" questioned Jensen reading the name of the book aloud. Jared blanched. He didn't think that Jensen would choose that book from his collection. He wanted to kick himself for not hiding that book behind the others. 

After a pause, he said in a small voice, "Well, the book thinks so!"

"Hmm, so you don't think being an Omega is fun, Jared?"

Jared hesitated for a moment before answering, "Being Jared is fun. Jared has these amazing parents. Wonderful siblings. Understanding and supportive friends. A lovely home and a great life. But being an Omega? I don't know, may be now it doesn't bother me as much as it used to before, you know, when I presented. We all knew I was a FLEX but part of me wished I was an Alpha. I was tall and muscular till I was twelve. Everyone thought that I would become one strong Alpha. But after my thirteenth birthday, my body started to change. I became leaner and chubbier at different places. Sort of like a girl, you know? And then I got my periods. I don't remember a time when I cried so much. I was inconsolable. My mom and my sis were there for me to take me through it. My friends were supportive and my father & Jeff were protective of me. And with time, and with the help of books like these, I started to embrace my identity. Now, I think I'm okay with it." Jared sounded winded as he finished his tirade and looked up at Jensen. 

Jensen was looking at him earnestly, his eyes wide and full of admiration. "Hmm, interesting," he said.

Jared went on, "But at times, it still eats me up that my life is not under my control, that I have to rely on an alpha to get around and feel complete. Even now, my future totally depends on how my in laws are going to be and how my husband is going to be and that is a scary feeling. Thank god, your parents seem nice and you seem to be a good person, I'm thankful, I can breathe a sigh of relief, but….," he looked at the amusement showing in Jensen's eyes and wondered what caused it when he realised what he had just said. His face became red with the realisation that he just admitted to accepting Jensen as his future husband without even knowing how Jensen felt about him. 

"So, you like me as your future husband, Jared?" Asked Jensen incredulously, a smile lifting up his entire face. 

Jared blushed furiously and looked down at his hands for comfort. He started to fluster and he tried to speak by opening his mouth but he couldn't come out with anything sensible. 

Jensen sighed and continued, "Look Jared, what you said about being an Omega, that's so brave of you. Being an Alpha, I can't say I understand your plight well, but I do. People often think that being an Alpha is an easier job. Some even think that we are blessed to be an Alpha, but I don't think so. It's tough being anyone in this world. Everyone has their own problems to deal with. It just doesn't matter what orientation one belongs to, you know? When I presented as an Alpha, I had little knowledge of what that meant. People immediately look up to you the moment they know your are an Alpha, as if you have all the answers for their problems. As if you have all the solutions to the troubles impeaching them." 

"When you are in that position, you are put under greater scrutiny and judgement which I found really hard to keep up with. Plus, you are supposed to prove yourself best in everything you do, study well, get employed and provide for your Omega and your offsprings. If I didn't know very well, I was rebelling against the system for a while, running away and shirking my responsibilities as a son. Even now, I didn't want to get married to an Omega, I didn't want any of that. God knows, how much they convinced me to be here today." He said shaking his head as he looked at Jared. 

Jared looked impassive, though the feeling of disappointment was snaking it's way up inside him. "If Jensen didn't want to get married and if he didn't want to come and see him today, it meant that Jensen wanted to reject him and walk off from here. Which meant that all this was a farce, just a front to satisfy his parents. And.. and.. he was unnecessarily been used in this facade to placate Jensen's family….," he was crumbling inside thinking of all the ways Jensen meant it when Jensen added fervently, "But I assure you Jared, the moment I saw you walking down the stairs and come in front of me, I was a goner. I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you today. I'm sorry for saying this, for it might come as me objectifying you, but my jaws truthfully dropped as I saw you in front of me. Of how beautiful you were. I was mesmerised by your body, your hair, your face, your eyes. The way you looked at me. The way you blush everytime I look at you."

"I was immediately thankful to my parents to compel me to be here today. I swear, I decided at that moment, to grab their hands and kiss them silly once I reached back home, for giving me the opportunity to meet the most gorgeous Omega in the world. I swear to god Jared, if there's a way to tell how much I love you right at this moment, I'd do it to show you how much I've fallen for you."

Jensen finished speaking his heart out and looked at Jared, albeit nervously, waiting for him to say something. Jared sat there transfixed, unable to believe what he just heard from Jensen. Can the universe be any kinder to him by bringing the most good looking Alpha to be his husband, who also happens to be the best person he's ever met? He wanted to say so much, but he was overwhelmed with emotions.

At that moment Jared knew that he wanted Jensen as much as Jensen wanted him. He had never felt so deeply attracted to anyone in his life. With that thought hitting him, Jared blushed visibly. 

With some difficulty, he spoke, "I don't think I can ever fall for somebody, the way I've fallen for you ever since I laid eyes on you a few moments ago, Jensen. I secretly hoped that our families would get along with each other so that this marriage would go through. I desperately hope you marry me, Jensen."

He looked in to Jensen's eyes and blushed. "And I can't believe that Alphas could be so sensitive to feelings and be such decent men. I always thought Alphas had only one thing in their minds, that is sex." He chuckled and looked at Jensen. 

Jensen appeared wicked at that comment as he looked at Jared and asked him mischievously, "Well, don't be so sure about that, Omega. How do you know that I don't think about sex all the time? Especially, now?" He said as he took his hands and put them on each side of Jared's face and leaned in. He bent very close to Jared and Jared instinctively leaned behind as much as he could go, his head finally hitting the headboard of his bed. 

Jensen's face came dangerously close to Jared's, his lips being just an inch away from Jared's quivering ones. Jared looked stunned, his breath coming out in strangled gasps. He didn't expect the sudden change in the atmosphere of their talk, the mood around them going from a most platonic one into a most heated one in a heartbeat. His heart was almost in his throat as his blood was pumping in his veins and his stomach felt suddenly hollow. Jensen looked even more handsome up close. And Jensen's alpha pheromones were too intoxicating for Jared to resist him. Jensen's eyes bore into Jared's and not being able to resist this anymore, Jared fervently closed his eyes.

At that moment, he didn't care. He didn't care about how he didn't know Jensen only until an hour ago. He didn't care that their parents were sitting downstairs waiting for them. He didn't care about how far this could go. He was totally gone for Jensen. He had fallen head over heels for this Alpha. His Alpha. Soon to be his husband. Sigh ….

He opened his eyes as he felt Jensen retreat his hands away from Jared's face. He looked at him with incredulous eyes as Jensen slowly got up with a smile on his face. He didn't say anything until he walked till the door, when he turned around and said, "Well, see you soon, my darling." He puckered his lips and sent him a flying kiss. "This is until we are entitled to do in flesh, take care until then, Jared," he said and left the room.

Jared got up unsteadily from his bed and went to his dresser. He took a long look at himself in the mirror. He sighed big as he brought himself to breathe normally. He smiled to himself and quickly left the room to join Jensen in the living room. They have to announce to their families that they have decided to marry each other. Jared, for once, was so excited. 

Neither parents wanted to wait for a long time after hearing the news. So their wedding was set for a date 2 weeks from then. Jensen was working in an automobile company as a Design Engineer which was situated in Austin. So it was decided that Jared would have to move to Austin after their marriage and he would have to continue his studies there. Gen and Chad were heart broken by that news just as much as Jared, for he had grown very close to their birth city, San Antonio. 

Jared had a giddy time organising and shopping for things for his marriage. He and Gen along with Meg and Mack did most of the shopping for the wedding dress and the dresses for the bridesmaids. The church and other catering arrangements were made by Donna and Sharon. 

Jared met Jensen once more when Jensen took a day off from work just to visit Jared and they ran off together for a coffee date. It was a beautiful afternoon. It was raining outside while they sat by each other inside the shop sipping their coffees, lost in each others eyes. 

Jared fell head over heels in love for Jensen. He had met Alphas before he met Jensen, but none so good looking and attractive. And so well behaved. Jensen was so calm and composed and he was every inch a gentleman. He was so proud of him and he was extremely glad that he was going to be his.   
Jensen was equally crazy for Jared. He kept calling him late at nights and they kept texting each other through the day.

-''Are you sleeping? I'm thinking of you."

-''Jen? It's 12 o clock mid night. Of course I was sleeping. What's up?''

-''Can't stop thinking of you Jared. Can't stop thinking of how beautiful you look. Can't stop thinking about how I'm going to hold you in my hands in less than a week. I'm not going to stop kissing you Jared. Ever.''

-"I'm blushing like an idiot. You know to say the right things. Actually I can't stop thinking of you too. Can't stop thinking about that thing you're taking about too."

-"Sex, Jared? Are you talking about sex?"

-"Uhm. May be.''

-"Have you ever imagined how we would look naked? How you'd look when I fuck you silly?"

-"No. Why? Have you imagined how we look naked? And have you been imagining naughty things about us? Hmm?"

-"As a matter of fact yes. I've imagined plenty. In fact, I've not been much productive in office for the past week. How can I? Knowing that I'm going to be married to the most beautiful Omega in less than 2 weeks? I've been spending all my time imagining you in different positions. Of how'd you look naked under me. Of how you'd look begging me to make love to you. And of how I'd make love to you countless times a day."

-"Lol, I'll beg you, huh? Your imaginations are running wild, Alpha. Let's see who's going to beg who after marriage. And I won't lose my clothes that easily. You need to work really hard to get me into bed and make me naked. Not going to be an easy task, mister!"

-"Sure sweet heart! I'll be patient until you give me your consent. I'll not rush anything. I'll be gentle. You'll see. And I love you so much."

-"And I love you too, Jensen. I can't wait to be married to you now."

-"Me too. Take care sweet heart! Love you and good night."

-"Good night, Jensen."


	4. The Wedding

The wedding took place on a Sunday in the St. Antonio Garden View hotel. The wedding room was neatly decorated with flowers and the colour theme was a beautiful off white and baby pink. The floor of the venue was laid with cream coloured marble that were embedded with maroon coloured stones at the edges of the room.  
The pews were in an elegant cream and the end of the pews were decorated with bouquets of white lilies and light pink roses.

The wedding hall was huge that could easily hold 500 guests and was lined with large dome shaped stained glass windows. It had a big garden in the back that was thematically decorated with flowers and the perimeter of the garden had a u-shaped counter catered with drinks and food, ready to be had once the wedding was officiated.

The wedding was to be officiated at 5pm after which the speech, drinks, food and dance were to go on till late night. Jared and Jensen were to retire to their first night suite at 9pm after meeting with all the guests from the ceremony.

\-------------------

It was 10 am at Jared's residence. There was too much chaos going on everywhere. Sharon and Meg had to do the last minute arrangements and push off to the beauty Salon to do their hair and make-up.  
Jared opted for Gen to do his make up and dressing. His wedding dress had arrived. It was a cream coloured beautiful dress pants paired with a cream coloured tunic that was sequinned with beads and stones. Jared chose to go with the minimal decoration for himself. He always believed in the saying "less is more."

Right now, he was packing all his stuff into his bag and suitcase to be taken to the wedding venue. He was excited as well as equally nervous about the day. His first night was arranged to happen in a suite in the hotel specially designed for the newly weds. So, when the others would come back home after the festivities get over, Jared and Jensen would stay the night in their suite to consummate their marriage. They would come home only the following day. The next day was already planned. There was supposed to be a lunch at Jared's family home followed by dinner at Jensen's home and they were supposed to leave for their honeymoon the following morning. 

By 2pm Jared was fully packed, dressed and ready to go. He was going to change into his wedding dress at the hotel room, so he wore a comfortable t-shirt and jeans to reach the hotel. 

There was a knock at the door. "Yeah, come in," he chimed as he was checking things off the list.

"Hey," said Gen, as she came in. 

"Hey Gen, what's up, are you ready to go?" asked Jared as he looked up at her.

"Oh yeah, yes. Everything is ready and good to go. Hey Jared! Can I talk to you just for a moment?" asked gen. She looked a bit nervous and Jared wondered what was up.

"What is it, Gen? 

"Uhh.. uhm. Jared, do you know that I and Chad have booked a room in the same hotel today as you and Jensen?" She asked and chuckled. 

"What.. Why?" 

"Uhm, please don't ask Chad about this but we have been experiencing some problems in our love life of late and thought this would help."

Jared stopped checking and put his list down. He got up and went to Gen and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you can tell me about it. I got some time now. The taxi isn't leaving until 2.30. What's going on?"

"Chad's been having some problems getting excited if you know what I mean. We both thought we would try something different and exciting for us. As you know neither is planning to marry now, at least not until we both would be on a job and get settled.  
So, we thought we'd spice up our sex life in some way. So this is gonna be our honey moon too. Look, I even got a little something for him to try." 

Gen lifted her hand and she was holding a pill bottle in her hand. 

"What's that?" asked Jared.

"This is Viagra, the performance enhancing drug, I bought these pills from my friend who's brother is a drug sales man. She sells these on the black. Each tablet costed 20 dollars. I got 8 of them. 

Jared eyes grew wide in surprise as he went to take the bottle from Gen's hands. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. 

Gen jumped up and gasped. "Jared, can I put this somewhere? I'll take it from you after we reach the hotel?" she pleaded. 

"Okay, put it in my cosmetic pouch on the front zip. And fast," he urged her, while he went to open the door. Gen ran to the suitcase and opened to take the pouch marked cosmetics, but she couldn't find it.   
She heard the door open and Jared's mom enter and ask if Jared was ready to go. Gen's hands found a pouch marked "medicines." She opened it and placed her bottle inside it, zipped it and was up before Sharon found anything amiss.

"Hey Gen, it's time for us to go. Jeff is here to take all of our luggages. C'Mon, Jeff, it's getting late, let's get going," she announced. A moment later Jeff entered and he and Jared carried the luggages to the waiting taxi downstairs. 

"Come on Gen, let's go. I told Donna and Alan that we'd be there by 3 pm. We are supposed to be there to receive the minister before he reaches the venue. Can't be late. Let's get going." She urged everyone to get out while she took the keys to lock up the house and follow them in their family car. Gerald was already in the driver's seat. He had decorated the car with flowers and all. He was looking dapper in a suit as was Sharon in a beautiful pink gown. 

Meg was already seated in the back of their family car and Jeff and Chad were filling the boots with all their luggages. 

They all got in, as the vehicles started their trip to the hotel.

\----------------------------------

The minister spoke. 

"Will you have this Omega to be your spouse, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Jensen said, "I will," as he slipped the ring in to Jared's ring finger.

The minister turned to Jared.

"Will you have this Alpha to be your spouse, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I will," Jared slipped his ring into Jensen's waiting finger. 

"So I shall pronounce you both married to each other as spouses. He turned to Jensen. You may kiss your Omega."

Jensen looked at Jared excitedly. He was waiting for this moment from the time he saw Jared walking down the aisle. Jared looked like a dream in all white, his dark hair flowing down like plumes of a beautiful peacock, his eyes dark with Koel, his skin glowing like a thousand suns. He wanted to jump on him right there and announce to everyone that he was his. 

Jared was having an emergency of sorts. From the moment of the kiss that almost happened on the day Jensen came to see him, he'd been dreaming of this. He found his palms getting clammy and his heart beat getting louder. 

While he walked down the aisle, he saw Jensen waiting for him there in front of Jeff and Josh and Jared tried his best not to stare at his soon to-be husband. Jensen was wearing a formal double breasted dark blue suit with a white shirt and a blue tie, his hair combed upwards and his greenest eyes even more greener. Jared could swear that he hadn't seen a better looking man than Jensen in all his living years. And after a few minutes he's going to be owned by this Alpha. Jared felt he was the luckiest boy on earth. 

But to be kissed by those demanding lips in front of a room full of people is not something he looked forward to. Because he wasn't sure if he could be able to hold himself together after a kiss from Jensen. He was shaking in fright, as it is. 

But the kissing was a tradition at weddings and he had to get it done with. So he looked up at Jensen, his eyes meeting his, his breath coming out in one strangled gasp.

Jensen approached Jared. His hand came up to hold his face on the left while the other held his neck on the right. His eyes were focused fully on Jared's as he brought his face close to his. A moment later their lips met and fire works started to explode inside Jared's head. JENSEN'S lips were soft but determined and Jared had no choice but to open his mouth to let him in. There was a chaste kiss at first and then another with a bit of tongue, just for a few seconds, and before Jared could understand what was going on, it was over as Jensen withdrew. 

There was applause from the guests as everyone erupted in enjoyment to celebrate their union. The parents congratulated each other and came to congratulate them. Soon Jared and Jensen were separated to mingle with each of their relatives and friends. By the time they finished with all the formalities, an hour had passed. It was nearly 7 in the evening when they all say down to drinks and dinner in the garden. Jared and Jensen finally got to sit down with each other. Jared smiled shyly at Jensen when Jensen held Jared's hand under the table and winked. 

"God, I missed you, man"

"I missed you too. Couldn't wait to see you and talk to you again," said Jared.   
He couldn't take this eyes off Jensen now that he got to be with him again. 

"Oh! Only to see and talk to me?" Jensen pouted.

"Yes, why?" Asked Jared innocently.

"Not to kiss me again? That kiss felt incomplete, didn't it? Got to do it properly once again," smirked Jensen.

Jared again blushed, his cheeks becoming red.   
"Uhm..," he thought of saying something intelligent but couldn't think of any.

"I'd love to to embarrass you like this if you'd continue to blush for me like this, Jared," continued Jensen, looking at him earnestly, "tell me how I became so lucky again?" he enquired. 

"Don't be so modest, Jensen. Looking at you, I think I'm the luckiest one in the whole world. I swear, you are the most handsome man in the world," he was lost for words. 

They were half way through their drinks and food when Jensen put his hands on his temple and squeezed it. 

Jared looked at him and enquired. "Hey, what happened?"

"Looks like I'm getting a head ache. It's all due to the tension. I didnt sleep well yesterday night owing to the last minute arrangements and was a bit stressed about today. May be it will get better later."

"I was stressed too. Thank god everything went well." Jared agreed. 

Once they finished their dinner, they moved to the dance floor. Everyone was having a nice time dancing and having fun. Jensen excused himself only after a few numbers telling Jared that his head ache was still hurting. 

"Should I call somebody to help? Do you want to ring a doc, Jensen? Asked Jared, concerned.

"No. I get these tension head aches sometimes. Nothing some Valium can't do. The only problem is, I didn't bring my medicines handy with me," said Jensen.

"But I have. You just wait here. I'll be back in a minute. I'll bring some from my medicine pouch, I left it in my mom's room. I'll be back in a minute, ok?" said Jared as he left the dance floor and hurried to his mom. 

He found his mom sitting and chatting with a group of people. "Ma! Can you give me the keys to your room, I need to fetch something from my purse."

His mom was still talking to her friends while she took the keys from her purse and handed them over to Jared. "Jared, is everything ok? I'm sorry I can't leave them all and come to attend you and Jensen. It's he alright?" She asked.

"Oh, yes mom! Everything's fine. You just chill with your friends. I'll be back in a minute." said Jared as he hurried to the hotel room.

He met Chad on the way. Chad was coming back from the rest room.   
"Hey Jared, everything ok? I can see you and Jensen are having a great time, man. And I didn't want to disturb you."

"Hey Chad! It's fine. Yes, we are having a lovely time with each other. Oh by the way, Gen told me that you both have got a room in the same hotel for the night. I'm all for it! I think what she's planned is great and you both should have a lovely time with each other," winked Jared. 

"Just like you and Jensen tonight." Chad winked back at him.

"Ok, I have to get back to Jensen now. He has a head ache and I'm going to get some Valium for him from my purse." said Jared as he hurried towards his mom's room. 

"Ok, take care Jare bear. We'll meet on the dance floor." Chad said and waved.

Jared quickly went to his mom's room and opened the door. He juggled with the luggages until he found his medicine pouch. He fished around until he found the Valium bottle and took it with him.

He went to the food counter to take a glass of water and went to find Jensen sitting by the dance floor watching the others dance. Jensen signed to Jared asking what took him so long when he spotted Jared coming towards him.

"Don't ask," said Jared as he gave him the water and opened the pill bottle. "I met Chad on the way. There's a cute story to tell. It'll tell you about that later," he said as he took two pills and placed them in Jensen's hand. 

"Two?" Asked Jensen. 

"Yes. Sometimes taking two at a time like this gives me a lot of relief." said Jared as he sat down. 

Jensen swallowed the tablets and sat down beside Jared. They kept looking at each other.  
"Do you know what time it's going to be in a few hours?" He asked mischievously. 

"Uhm.. I don't know," Jared lied.

"Come closer. I'll tell you in your ears," Jensen egged him on. 

Jared bent closer as his heart picked up speed. 

"In a few hours, it's going to be you being naked and unabashed under me, begging me to knot you," smirked Jensen.

"Jared blushed but he said defiantly, "not gonna happen, Jensen. You can be the most gorgeous alpha in the world. It's not gonna make me asking you to knot me." Jared challenged him. 

"And why is that?" Asked Jensen. 

"Because, I don't want to become pregnant, that's why," laughed Jared. I think I already told you that. I want to continue to study and settle down before getting knotted."

"Of course, Jared. I think that's understood. But otherwise, you are gonna beg me for giving it you proper even with a condom," laughed Jensen. 

Irrespective of trying to be resistant to Jensen's charms, Jared blushed again. "Okay, may be, may be not, we'll see." He said and smiled.

"Oh yes, we'll see, winked Jensen."

\---------------------


	5. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've uploaded one chapter each day till today. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can, but with the weekend looming close, I may take a day or two more to upload the next one. Please bear with me.. thanx for your patience and support.

"What do you mean you can't find it?" asked Chad.

"I can't find," repeated Gen, as she toppled down the contents of the pouch on their bed and searching frantically.

Chad came over and looked over her shoulder as she took the Valium bottle, opened it, took out the pills and sniffed them. 

"No, these are real Valium. The Viagra ones had their name inscribed on them and they looked different," she said. 

She checked through Jared's luggage once more, placed her hands on both sides of her hip, turned and looked at Chad. 

"Now where could it have gone?" she asked to no one in particular, biting on the under side of her cheek. "Jared's mom was leaving for home with the others. She gave me Jared's luggage to be kept with me if he needed something later on. If the bottle had fallen out, it must be in this bag but it's not there," she said.

"Is it important?" said Chad as he snaked his hand around Gen's slender waist and pulled her closer. 

"May be you put the bottle in some other bag in your haste to hide from Mrs. Sharon," he reasoned. "C'Mon here, my little lamb," he smiled and buried his head in her neck taking her deep scent. He slowly started to nibble and lay little kisses along her neck line that made Gen giggle. 

"See, my Viagra is right here. I don't need any pills to feel the thrill. Why did you even think that was a good idea?" he mused.

"Do I really have to remind you of what happened the last time we met up in your place? You totally didn't feel up to it and I wasted the whole time trying to make you hard."

"So, that's what this is about? About my one time non-performance? I told you how I was tired and depressed after I flunked my physics test that day. C'Mon Gen, you of all people should know it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I just thought that trying something like Viagra would be fun, you know?   
Now I've lost it, all the money I had for the month was used up for buying it," she pouted. 

"Hey, it's no big deal. It's not much. Don't over think and spoil your mood tonight, babe."

"Easy for you to say, not everyone has a rich father like you do, who pays for every damn thing you need."

"Aww, c'mon now, stop pouting so much, I'll give you the money you lost. Now will you start paying attention here?" Chad said as he kissed her collarbone while his fingers started to unbutton her blouse. 

"Mmm.. that feels so nice." purred Gen. 

Chad removed her blouse and threw it on the chair near by. Gen wore a spaghetti top underneath that, that clung to her body like second skin. With a swift move of his hands, Chad removed the top off her. 

Gen started to frantically unbutton Chad's shirt and removed it. Chad had a great muscular body and it never failed to turn on Gen.

She unbuckled his belt and Chad did the rest to get out of his clothes. In a second, he stood naked in front of her. He then fell on the bed backwards pulling Gen with him. 

Gen yelped as she fell on top of him but rolled over until Chad came on top. Chad quickly unclasped her bra and removed the one piece of clothing that was shackling her boobs. He sighed happily as he lowered himself taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. 

"Ahh, yes Chad, yes," cooed Gen bringing her hand to hold Chad's head in place, her fingers fondling his hair. At the same time, Chad used his hands to remove gen's pant and her panties came along with it. She aided by kicking them off her feet and soon both were naked and rubbing each other skin to skin. 

Chad lined himself with Gen's opening as he started to insert himself inside her. With Gen's moaning mixed with Chad's grunting, soon the room filled with the rich sounds of sex. 

Chad licked and sucked Gen's breasts as Gen arched her back, hugging him for dear life. After a moment, he slided himself up, his mouth seeking her's, both passionately kissing as they came together. 

"Oh dear god, that was one of the best sex we've had, hands down," said Gen, pushing Chad down from top of her.

"Yes, it was great. But I wouldn't say the best because the best is yet to come. Time for round 2 baby," said Chad triumphantly as pulled Gen into another passionate kiss.

Just then, the phone on the bed side table started to ring. They both startled and got up together. Chad checked the time on the wall clock. "It's 12o clock mid night. Who's gonna call you this late? Does your mom know you are here?" he asked with concern.

"Of course my mom thinks that I'm staying the night in Jared's house for an after wedding party, so she wouldn't call to check," she said and got up to check her phone.

"What the hell? It's Jared. Why would he call me now?" Gen looked at Chad quizzically.

"May be he needs his luggage for something? Who knows? Answer it fast. It could be something important," said Chad.

Gen picked the call. 

"Need. More. Condoms. Gen. Please." Jared's raspy voice sounded frantic from the other end. 

"What?" Gen asked puzzled.

"Send more alpha condoms. Now," said Jared urgently.

"Oh okay," said Gen understanding what he meant. "But Jared, the pack had 4 of them. Have you used up all of them? So soon?" She involuntarily liked at the clock to judge the time they took.

"Can't get up from the bed now," Jared said with a whimper in his voice. He made a few unintelligible noises and then came back on phone again, "Can't talk with Jensen on top of me. Can you slide the condoms from under the door, please?"

"Ok, but why do you sound like that? It's everything all right, Jared? Why can't you open the door? Are you trapped or something?" Gen asked as she started to feel a sense of dread.

"Yes, it's Jensen," whispered Jared. "He's been fucking me like a maniac. Not letting me go even for a moment. This is our fourth time. I'll need the condoms quickly or else he's gonna fuck me without them and I can't risk a pregnancy."

"What the hell? Fucking you like a maniac? Why should he act like that all of a sudden? Anyways, I'm coming to your room right now. I'll ring the bell, see if you can open the door for me and I'll try talking some sense into him," said Gen.

"Nope, just push some condoms under the door and leave. I'll manage to take them. Ok?" saying that, Jared cut the call.

Gen couldn't understand the bizarre nature of the call. She kept looking at the phone for a few seconds as if that could offer her an explanation.  
Then she placed it on the table and went to take more alpha condoms from the pack.

She took two packs from the bag, ran to the door, went out and quickly reached Jared's room. She tried to listen to voices or noises but she couldn't hear any.  
She bent down as she slid down the condoms one by one through the sliver of space under the door.

Once she was done, she quickly returned to her room and closed the door behind her. Chad was standing in the middle of the room, a scowl marring his handsome features.

"Wait, was that Jared asking for more condoms and saying that Jensen was behaving like a maniac all of a sudden?" asked Chad.

"Yes, said Gen absently. She was trying to think what could have made Jensen act like a maniac and for Jared to whisper on the phone as if he was telling a secret.

"Gen, don't you see it?" asked Chad looking bewildered. 

"What?" asked Gen coming out of her thoughts.

"I think Jensen must have had the Viagra," blurted out Chad and sat heavily on the bed.

"What?" asked Gen, but Chad could see that logic was dawning on her slowly. 

"But how?" She asked as she sat down on the bed next to him. She was running out of breath.

"But how Chad?" she repeated. She was trying to sound calm but he could see the rising panic in her voice.

"Okay, I met Jared on the way from the rest room when he was rushing to his mom's room for getting some Valium. For Jensen. He said that Jensen had a head ache and he's going to get him some Valium from the room. I swear, i didn't know that you had smuggled Viagra into his purse at that time, otherwise I would have warned him or you, you know. And now I'm almost sure that's how it must have gone down. Without knowing, he must have given him the Viagra," he said with a defeated look on his face.

"What? So I need to let him know about this. We don't know what sort of effect these drugs could have on FLEX, so he might need our intervention," she exclaimed.

"Oh my god, What nightmare!" said Chad as it dawned upon Gen what her little misadventure has had caused.  
\---------------------------

Jared heard the sound of condoms being pushed under the door. Now all he had to do was to convince Jensen to get them if he had to continue doing this.

They already were through 3 of their sessions and they were on their fourth now.   
Jared tried to tell Jensen in every way to slow down. He tried to reason with him, but Jensen truly looked possessed. Jared wasn't even sure if he was listening to him. 

After the first time, Jared believed Jensen would let him go for some time so that he could collect himself but as soon as he felt the knot subsiding, Jensen withdrew his penis, threw the condom in the bin, put a fresh one on him and was back at the game. In spite of the air conditioning, Jared was sweat slicked, his face and hair wet with perspiration. He just needed some air. He tried to throw Jensen just for a bit, but Jensen wasn't having any. 

Jensen had licked him all over his breasts and abdomen in the height of his passion and Jared could see his body glistening with all that moisture.

During their third time, Jensen had taken Jared's cock in his mouth and sucked him dry. Jared had such an intense orgasm that he thought he was gonna die. And Jensen continued to fuck Jared even after that until he ejaculated into the condom. 

This was their fourth time and Jensen flipped Jared on his stomach. Jared arse was up in the air. Jensen enjoyed kneading his ass cheeks while he continued to pound him from behind in the doggie position. Jensen's hands were underneath his body fondling his breasts while he fucked him, his face on Jared's back as he gave little love bites along his spine.

Jared moaned and screamed as he came again. He was truly out of breath and every bone in his body felt sated. 

He turned around as Jensen slowed down a bit. 

"Jensen, can we sleep now? Let's continue doing this tomorrow, please? Can we give it a break now?" he asked him pleadingly.

"You think we are gonna have another first night in our life again, Jared? Let's not let tonight go to waste. I know you'll agree with me, sweet heart," said Jensen as he removed yet another used condom and discarded it.

"The condoms are over," pouted Jared, "I can get new ones, but you have to let me go for a minute," he tried to get up but was restrained by Jensen hands.

"You tell me where they are, I'll get them," okay? I'm not going to let you get away again," said Jensen determinedly. 

"They're on the floor near the main door," replied Jared.

"What are they doing there?" Asked Jensen, looking quizzically at Jared while he went to get them.

"I dropped them while coming in," Jared lied.

There was no point explaining to him right now. He doubted if he was in the right mind to listen. 

Jensen once again climbed on top of him while he put on another condom on his penis. Jared didn't know much about sex with alphas but aren't they supposed to go down after ejaculation? The books he had read about them said they would. Then why is Jensen's penis erect even after four rounds of sex?

"Okay. So you are going on top of me now, Jared. I always dreamed of you riding me, baby. C'Mon," Jensen said excitedly and made Jared to sit on him while he lay on his back. 

Jensen's cock looked huge and pink and beautiful. It was the first time Jared saw it up so close and in spite of his current mood, he was impressed. 

"C'Mon sweet heart, sit on it," encouraged Jensen. 

Jensen looked like a gorgeous Greek God laying back on his pillow, his impressive muscles rippling with his every move. Jared couldn't take his eyes off his handsome husband. If Jensen participated in the most handsome men contest, he'd win it hands down. Jared was getting tired of Jensen's relentless marathon sex but seeing the naked Alpha, looking the way he looked under him, Jared was finding it hard not to get turned on again.

Jared took the condom from his hand and wore it on Jensen's erect cock. He straddled him then by putting his legs on both sides of his thighs as he slowly lowered himself on his cock. In spite of himself, he moaned, as did Jensen. Jensen parted his lips, sucking in air and held Jared's hands and squeezed them as Jared continued to settle down on him.

As Jared bottomed out, he started to bob up and down in rhythm. His cock slapped against Jensen's stomach. Jensen closed his eyes in the extreme pleasure and moaned his approval. His hands reached for Jared's breasts as he fondled them with his eyes still closed. He used his fingers to fuck and play with Jared's nipples and Jared was finding it hard not to moan and whine in pleasure. 

Jensen then moved his hands to Jared's cock and started to play with it. Jared leaked pre-cum and Jensen used it like a lubricant to slick it over the head with his thumb. Jared moaned again but never stopped swaying his hips over Jensen's cock. 

Jensen looked up and saw Jared sitting on him, straddling him and it was the most gorgeous vision he's had of his omega. JARED'S long hair was bouncing as Jared was moving up and down, his locks falling like a cascade, framing his gloriously delectabe face. He had thrown his head backwards as he was swaying and moaning according to the rhythm of the movement on his cock. His long, slender torso was moving in waves, his breasts swollen, naked and fully in available to Jensen's view and touch, his long legs straddling on both sides of JENSEN'S abdomen, smooth and soft as they were slender and strong. His cock totally at Jensen's mercy, clasped inside Jensen's fist, fully hard and throbbing.

With his every bounce Jensen's cock hit Jared's prostate and Jared started to see stars. They went on for about half an hour relentlessly but Jensen hadn't still ejaculated. Jared had orgasmed multiple times shouting and yelling Jensen's name.

As Jensen's cock rubbed him once again against his prostrate, Jared went berserk, bent down and took Jensen's lips in his, licked and sucked them. Jensen moaned in his mouth and opened his mouth to let him in. Their tongues started to tangle and it turned out to be one of the most passionate kisses for them. 

"Oh god, I'm coming again," whispered Jared in Jensen's mouth when Jensen hit his orgasm simultaneously. They both shuddered and clung, kissing each other passionately until Jared broke the kiss and came up for air. He was literally shaking and shuddering from that earth shattering orgasm. Stealing a look at Jensen, he could see that it was equally good for him too as he was still soaking in the aftermath of it.

Slowly, Jared removed himself from Jensen's cock, climbed down, stood on the side of the bed, steadying himself. His legs felt shaky as he was still recovering from all the orgasms he had tonight. Jensen opened his eyes to see Jared standing above him and gave him a cocky grin. "C'mon baby," he tried to reach out to Jared again but Jared was quick enough to take his phone that was lying near Jensen's pillow and hurry into the bathroom. 

"Please Jensen, I have to pee. Give me 10 minutes, okay?" he yelled from inside as he closed the door behind him and locked it. He could hear a dismayed sigh from Jensen, but he had to do this. He needed a break. 

He did more than pee. He opened the taps in the bath tub as he emptied the bath crystals in to it. He definitely needed a soak after a marathon sex like this. Oof. 

Once the bath tub was full, he lowered himself into it enjoying the feel of the hot water on his aching body. "Hmm," he moaned as he rested his head on the towel which he placed at the edge of the bath tub.

He had dozed off when he was startled by the muddled sound from the vibration of his phone.  
He quickly took it and saw that it was Gen calling him.

"Thank god you picked. What going on there, Jared? I've been calling you from the time you hung up. Please tell me everything is alright," said Gen. She sounded exasperated.

"Hmm. What can I say, Gen? I think all Alphas are the same when it comes to treating their Omegas. Jensen is no different. From the moment I entered the room until sometime ago, I was treated like a piece of my meat. I thought Jensen would be different. But he's as rough and as thoughtless as any Alpha that I dreaded about," replied Jared with a sigh.

"Even now, I had to say that I had to pee, run into the bathroom and lock myself before he could catch hold of me for yet another round of mindless sex. He's been at it continually for the last few hours, Gen. Like nothing else matters. I planned a lot of things for us to talk with him tonight before we started. But so far, it's just been sex and it looks like it's going to be just that for the rest of the night. God, how did I think he'd be any different?" Jared sounded disappointed.

"Uhh, Jared, would this be the right time to tell you that you might have accidentally given him the Viagra?" asked Gen hesitantly.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Jared.

"Chad tells me that you were taking him a Valium from your purse at yesterday's wedding dinner. It's that true?"

"Yeah. I did. But what's that got to do with me giving him a Viagra?" Even as he was asking Jared could find something settling in place. Like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. 

"You remember asking me to put the Viagra pills in your cosmetic pouch? I couldn't find it then, so I put the bottle in your medicine pouch...   
A..an..and I had placed the Viagra pills were in a Valium bottle..," Gen was talking cautiously now.

"J..Jared. Are you there?" 

"Yes, I'm here…." 

"I'm so sorry if that's what caused Jensen to behave the way he did. I'm so sorry Jared."

"Wait, before we arrive at conclusions, we need to make sure. After I gave him the pills, I put the bottle in my white dress pant's pocket that I wore for the wedding. The pant must be in my luggage. Can you check to see if the pills are indeed Viagra, Gen?" asked Jared. He sounded distraught.

"Okay, I'll check right now," said Gen as she held the phone between her ear and her shoulder while she opened Jared's bag.  
Okay, but what do you keep saying "pills" as in more than one? 

"Because… because I gave him two. I thought that would help him with his stress." 

"Jared!!"exclaimed Gen.

Just then she found the dress pants from the bag and she it took it out. 

"Yes, I found the pant. Now let me see," she said as she put in her hands inside the pockets. 

"Jared, I found the bottle," she exclaimed as she opened it and poured the contents on the bed. 

A second later her distressed voice came in the phone, "Oh my god. Yes, Jared, they are the Viagra. What are we gonna do now?"

"What have you done, Gen? And what have I done?   
I didn't even check the pills before giving to him. Oh my effing goddddd. We are idiots. Poor Jensen, this is all my fault," said Jared, putting his face in his hand.

"Jared, I'm going to come to your room now and we're gonna sort this one out, okay? said Gen determinedly.


	6. I'll Ride With You, My Love

Jared quickly dried himself and tied the towel around him before opening his door. He wanted to tell Jensen what had happened, apologise to him and ask him to visit the doctor to manage the situation. The drugs used by Betas could have a different effect on the FLEX and he didn't want to risk Jensen's health.

But Jensen was fast asleep in the bed, the way he had left him. He hadn't even bothered to cover himself with the blanket and was still naked. To Jared's dismay his cock was still half erect even as he slept. "What have I done to my poor Jensen," Jared almost teared up as he quickly tucked Jensen with the duvet till his neck. 

There was a faint knock on his door and Jared knew it was Gen. He hurried and opened the door to let her in. 

"I'm so very sorry for my stupidity, Jared, I feel like shit, I can understand if you want to kill me," blurted Gen as she came in. "Where's Jensen? I need to explain to him and say how sorry to have caused this distress," she was still speaking when Jared quietly closed the door behind them.. 

"Well, he's asleep and I think we should let him rest for the time being. When I left him him to lock myself in the bathroom, he wasn't in the right mind to understand things, so may be sleeping should make him pass this drug," said Jared. 

"I'm going to keep a vigilant eye on him and help him if he felt any discomfort during the night. And I want you to keep your phone on so that I can call you if I want anything." He told her as he looked exhausted.

"Okay, but do you think we should let your parents know?"

"No. I don't want to make a big deal of this until I meet a doc and see what can be done about this. I also want to consult Jensen and ask him how he wishes to proceed. As if I haven't done enough to make him feel embarrassed that I now go tell everybody about it? "Hell, no."

"Okay. Look, call us if there's anything, okay? And we'll all meet in the breakfast lounge at 10 O' clock in the morning, alright? I'll fix up an appointment with a doc by then and we can visit him before you go for the lunch at your parent's place, fine?" She asked.

"Fine, now if you'll excuse, Gen, I'm dead tired and I want to rest with Jensen for the night. Please?" 

"Yes, of course, Jared. Have a good night," she gave him an air kiss as she left the room. 

Jared didn't change into his clothes. Instead, he threw the towel on the chair and lied on the bed next to Jensen naked and tucked himself in to the same duvet. He placed his ear on Jensen's chest and heard his heartbeat thudding against him. It gave him a sense of security as he hugged him and slept.

\-------------------------  
Jared was woken up by something hard against his butt-crack. He was sleeping on this side facing away from Jensen and Jensen was right behind him facing him. His body was pressed against him and he could sense that Jensen was moving against him even in his sleep. He was moaning something as he was rutting against him. 

Jared stayed still. He knew that Jensen was dry humping him. Jensen was moaning Jared's name and his hands came in front and started to fondle Jared everywhere. Jared didn't move. He let him do what he wanted. JENSEN'S hand found Jared's breasts and was pressing and squeezing but it soon went down to Jared's cock and started to pump him with his fist. Jared still didn't move. He was holding his breath and let him Jensen have his way. 

Soon Jensen's breath hitched as he came all over Jared's crack. His breathing became steady in a few seconds as he went back to sleep. 

Jared didn't know he was holding his breath until he exhaled slowly. He steadily became calmer and without moving and causing any more disruption, he slept in the same position even as the cum was drying on his ass.

\-------------------

The sun was coming through the partially open drapes and filling the room with bright light. Jared slowly opened his eyes and immediately shielded them with his hands. He looked at the clock. It was 9.05. He got up with a start throwing the blanket off his body. He then realised he was butt naked and involuntarily brought the blanket back to cover him partially. 

He looked next to him on the bed. His heart leaped to his chest as he found Jensen missing. Just then, the door to the bathroom opened and Jensen stepped out, in a cloud of vapour, clad just in his towel. He took one look at Jared when he immediately averted his eyes and continued walking to his suitcase. He started to take his clothes out and laid out on the couch. He then was about to open his towel but stopped as he took a furtive glance at Jared.

Jared didn't know what was going on in Jensen's head. Has he overcome the effect of the drug? Why is the not looking at him or talking to him? Jared was getting anxious by the minute and he didn't know how to broach the subject. 

When finally Jensen turned and looked at him, Jared smiled. "Hey Jensen! Good morning!" he said.

Jensen gave him a reluctant "good morning," back but he still had trouble looking at him in the eye.

"Hey what happened?" Asked Jared. "Is everything alright?" 

"The water is hot in the shower. We'd miss breakfast if we don't hurry. Can you freshen up so we can leave in half an hour?" He enquired.

As if waiting for this opportunity, Jared jumped up and got down to go. The blanket covering him fell down as he stepped down the bed. He stood still for a moment and looked at Jensen. 

Jensen saw that Jared was naked under the blanket and immediately turned away. He pretended to sort out his clothes that he laid out to wear.

"Jensen, why won't you look at me? After all that we've done yesterday night?" asked Jared.

Jensen didn't answer initially. His hands continued to touch the fabric of his shirt as if he was testing the smoothness, but Jared knew he was trying to avoid him.

And then Jensen spoke. "I don't know what happened to me yesterday night. Or what's happening to me even now. I felt totally out of sorts yesterday night. I hardly had memory of it when I got up but as the incidents slowly came back to me, I felt completely weird. I don't know why I behaved to you like that yesterday night. And I don't have memory of how I slept."

He was quiet for a moment. Then he continued, "I still don't know what's happening. I have a hard time controlling my urges. I don't know if I can be next to you right now feeling the way I do. Whether it would be safe for you. Jared, I'm sorry for how I behaved yesterday night." 

Jared slowly walked to Jensen and he stood in front of him. He took Jensen's face in his hands and made him look into his eyes. 

"Look, you don't have any reason to feel the way you do. What happened to you yesterday was an accident. Which is why we are going to deal with it. Just give me 30 mins to get ready and go with you. I got something very important to say to you. About yesterday night. In the meanwhile, I don't want you to feel the way you do, okay?" he said as he rubbed Jensen's cheek with his thumb.

Jensen looked at Jared in alarm as Jared said he had something to talk about yesterday night. And then he tried to look else where but Jared was naked and he was standing right in front of him. In spite of how bad he felt, he still couldn't control his thoughts as his cock stirred under the towel. 

"What happening to me," he thought helplessly as he removed Jared's hands from his cheeks and stood away from him. "Sorry Jared, right now, it's not safe for you to stand without clothes in front of me. As much as I want to, I'm having trouble controlling myself right now."

"I understand. Please give me 30 mins, okay? We'll go for breakfast and then we'll talk," said Jared as he hurried into the bathroom. 

When he came out of the bathroom, Jensen was fully dressed in crisp shirt and pants his hair nearly combed and he was sitting on the bed looking down at his hands. He still looked dejected. Jared's heart went out to him and he knew he had to tell him the truth as soon as possible.

Jared went to the suitcase and took out his clothes. He discarded his towel and stood naked not caring whether Jensen looked or not. He started to wear his clothes and ran his hands in his hair to comb it down. He had naturally straight hair and it fell is layers to it reached just beneath his shoulders. When he was ready, he turned to looks at Jensen. Jensen was still sitting in the same position as he saw him last. 

He walked up to Jensen, knelt in front of him and looked up at him. Jensen still wasn't looking him in the eye. "I'm going to tell you something very important Jensen, okay? And I swear I didn't know about this until after you went to sleep yesterday. I only came to know when Gen called me to inform me what I had done. I'm extremely sorry for what I have done and I'm ready to deal with the consequences if any. But first of all, I want to say sorry, ok?"

Jensen looked up at him with a puzzling expression on his handsome face. "What are you taking about Jared? What did you do? And did Gen tell you?" he asked bewildered.

"Jensen, the pills I gave you yesterday when you complained of head ache were actually not Valium.  
Gen had put in some pills in a Valium bottle to use them for themselves. I thought they were Valium and gave them to you. When in actuality, they were…." he hesitated for a moment.

Jensen was still looking at him with a bated breath and said, "Go on," when Jared spoke in a small voice. "They were Viagra."

"What?" Jensen had trouble believing it. "Viagra? Did you say Viagra?"

With a heavy sigh, Jared nodded his head in agreement. 

"Wait, so you gave me Viagra instead of Valium and that was the reason I behaved the way I did?"

"Yes, I swear I didn't know about it either, it was an honest mistake Jensen, how could have I known that she would place Viagra pills inside a Valium bottle and decided to put it in my medical pouch?"

As Jensen was too stunned to speak, Jared continued, "And honest to god, I didn't know about it until it was too late, after I locked up myself in the bathroom and after you had fallen asleep. There was no point in waking you just to tell you. Besides, I wanted you to rest the night so that you'd feel better in the morning."

"Feel better? I feel like shit." exploded Jensen. "And to think that you were the reason for this all this while, I..I.." Jensen was finding it difficult to speak. Jared could see he was livid and he could perfectly understand his anger. 

"I could strangle Gen for what she did. I mean why would she even bring those to our wedding? This occasion is about us. It's not about her or their relationship. Why would she do such a thing?" Jensen was furious.

Jared kept quiet. When he finally spoke, he said, "Which is why I take total responsibility for this incident. I was initially very angry and disappointed at you but after I learned what happened, I felt extremely sorry Jensen. She's my friend. And I let this happen. So I take the responsibility. C'Mon, Gen and Chad are waiting for us in the breakfast lounge. We'll meet them there and then we'll go to visit a doc that she's booked an appointment with. I'm sure the doctor will have some solution for this," he said earnestly.

"God!" swore Jensen as he got up to go with Jared. 

\-------------------

Gen and Chad continuously apologised to Jensen for about 10 minutes until Jensen told them to shut up. "Ok, forget it. Now let's have breakfast and go to this damn doctor. Today is going to be a long day," Jensen sounded exasperated.

\-------------------  
The doctors office was decorated in neutral colours of grey and white. They were seated in the reception and were told that the doctor would see them in 10 minutes. 

Jared threw a silent prayer that everything should go well. Jensen wasn't talking to him like the way he used to and that bothered Jared. He couldn't take the silent treatment he was getting from him. He knew he screwed up but he didn't know how he could fix this. 

Jensen abruptly got up and went into the men's room. He returned a few minutes later looking a little better and more relaxed. 

When Jensen settled back in the seat next to Jared, Jared asked him, "Did you throw up or something? You look better now."

Jensen looked at him impassively and said, "No Jared , I masturbated....Thinking of you....From yesterday night." He smiled as Jared's jaw hung open, "Now I'm feeling much better. Think I won't have to do it for another 15 minutes." Jared couldn't think of anything to say. Just then the door to the doctor's room opened and they were called in.

"Hi, I'm Michael Rosenbaum. Good to see you. Tell me, what's the trouble?" enquired a tall, easy going man from behind the doctor's desk. Everything about him looked long. Long hands, long legs and even his face was long. But he had a pleasing personality overall. And he appeared in good spirits.

Jensen was silent as Jared started to speak. "Doctor, he's an alpha and I'm an omega. Yesterday was our wedding. But we were pranked on the wedding night by a friend and he ended up having 2 Viagra tablets." 

"Oh dear. So were there any symptoms?" Asked the doctor.

"Uhm.. yeah. I .." Jared faltered while Jensen interjected. "I had marathon sex with him against his better judgement for the first 5 times and if he hadn't locked himself inside the bathroom after that, I could have gone for more." he said and looked impassively at the doctor.

"Hmm.. so, how do you feel now? How many times have you had sex from morning?" Asked the doctor.

"I can at least sense what's going on around now unlike last night, so I'd say I'm feeling a little better. And I already have ejaculated twice from morning using my own hand," said Jensen scornfully.

"Oh! So, there's definitely been an improvement since last night. Okay, let me tell you what you can expect from this. The performance enhancing drugs that are used by the Betas can be sometimes too heavy for the Flex population purely because you guys are already are driven highly by sex harmones. So the effects of having 2 of them may take a few days for a healthy alpha like you to process. I'd say may be in 3-4 days you must be back to normal. I can give you some supplements to aid in faster recovery but unfortunately I don't have anything to reverse the effects right now," opined the doctor.

"Doctor, I don't want his parents or mine to know about this. This is our secret. And I intend to keep it that way. Please if you can tell me how I can care for him, I'd really appreciate," said Jared.

"If you want to help your husband, the only way you can is to aid him when he gets the urges. The only complication from a trouble like this would be, if he doesn't take care of the urges as they present it may end up clogging his ducts and cause infection. So, please make sure that he ejaculates whenever he needs to. Don't leave the erection to be unattended for too long. If you really want to use this opportunity, you can show him how much you love him by having sex as frequently as he wants. Provided you want it, of course," said the doctor to Jared. 

"I understand that doctor. And I fully intend to attend to him as frequently as possible. I'll never leave him unattended even for a minute. I just want him to get alright, I can't bear to see him suffer alone," Jared said. He then turned to Jensen, held his hand and squeezed.

Jensen looked at Jared and knew he meant it. But he couldn't accept his offer, "Hey, you don't have to. This is my problem and I can take care of it. I already feel like crap for the way I treated you yesterday. I don't intend to repeat that. Please, you relax while I'll manage this, Jared."

"Nothing doing, Jensen. I'm in this as much as you. I'm your Omega, how do you think I'll leave you at a time like this? In sickness and health, remember?" asked Jared.

"True, and this is neither a sickness nor a trouble if you look at it from my point of view," interjected the doctor. As I can see, you both are so much in love with each other. In my opinion, you both have to use this to mend and strengthen your bond by getting in this together. I fully endorse that your Omega help you in this situation. If he was in a similar position, wouldn't you help, Mr. Ackles?" asked the doctor. 

Jensen had no answer to that. He smiled at the doctor and thanked him profusely for his help. Then he turned to Jared, smiled and said, "Thank you, I appreciate it sweet heart."

Jared smiled and said, "Always my pleasure."

"Yes, it should be," added the doctor winking at Jared. Jensen laughed, looking at Jared while Jared blushed a bright red. 

\------------------------


	7. Sex At Parent's

"Are you sure?" asked Jared. 

"Yes. After the shag at the clinic, I haven't had the impulse until now. So relax," told Jensen.

"Okay, but you know the rules. If you get it, no matter what the situation is, you need to attend to it, alright? Dr. Rosenbaum did say that was important. So, I beg you to tell me if you feel anything, fine?" asked Jared.

"Fine. Now stop worrying," said Jensen as he manouvered the car into the Padalecki compound car parking. They got down and hurried inside. They were running late for their lunch with the Padaleckis.

"Ah finally!" exclaimed Sharon as she opened the door. "What took you both so long?" she enquired, concerned. The time was close to 1 in the after noon. "You were leaving the hotel when I called you last."

"Uhm, some of Jensen's friends who couldn't attend the wedding showed up in the last minute at the hotel. We couldn't get rid of them soon enough," lied Jared. Of late he was becoming quite the pro in making up lies.

"Uhm, yeah," agreed Jensen. "Wow, and something smells great," he added excitedly. 

"The lunch is ready," offered Gerald. "We were just waiting for you. C'mon, let's go to the backyard where we have set up the table. Jeff is mixing drinks." 

The lunch table was laid down with an impressive spread of dishes. There were grilled chicken, roast potatoes, grilled vegetables and salad on the side with bread and crispy bacon cheese rolls. There were rum muffins and blueberry cheesecake for dessert.

Jensen and Jared realised how hungry they were just by looking at all the food. They all sat around the table making a toast to their wedding and proceeded to hog the delicious food. Jensen and Jared sat on opposite sides facing each other. Gerald and Jeff sat on either side of Jensen while Sharon and Meg sat next to Jared.

The conversation flowed freely as Jensen had a lot in common with Jeff and Gerald to discuss on topics of sports and politics.

They were into their final blue berry cheesecake, when Jensen stopped eating and sharply looked at Jared. Jared was speaking to Meg and giggling about something when he caught Jensen's eye. 

Jensen put down his half eaten cake and stood up. "Excuse me, I'll have to use the rest room, I'll be back in a minute." He said, as he turned quickly and started towards the house. 

The chatting continued around the table, no one giving the distraction more attention than it required.  
Jared had one more bite of his cheese cake, while he put it down and proceeded to get up too. "I'll just be back in a minute," he said as started to leave the table.

Sharon looked at Jared leaving and asked Meg what was that about. Meg shrugged her shoulders while continuing to eat her dessert. Soon the banter continued as the topic changed to eating healthy foods as Gerald, Jeff and Meg started to discuss the effects of GM foods on human bodies. 

Jared went to the bathroom that was situated off the living room in the ground floor. It was empty. He checked the one at the other side of the floor which he found empty too. So he climbed the stairs and went to the one that was situated in his room. He checked it, it was locked. 

"Jensen," he spoke softly and knocked on it gently. 

They was a pause and then the door opened a crack. "Jared? "What are you doing here?" asked Jensen.

"Uh, what's up? 

"Uhm, what does it look like?" 

"It looks like you're leaving me out."

"Jared, c'mon. They're gonna miss you. You should be there."

"But I miss you," said Jared. C'Mon, open the door now."

The door opened a bit more just enough for Jared to squeeze in. 

He found Jensen still in his clothes but his fly was open. Jared locked the bathroom door behind them and turned towards Jensen. In one swift move, he took Jensen's mouth in his, plastering Jensen to the wall next to the bathtub. Jensen reacted by hugging Jared and holding him very close while he opened his mouth to let Jared in. There was a tangle of tongues until both of them were left out of breath. Jared kissed and nibbled at Jensen's lips as he slowly started to move down along Jensen's neck. He kept kissing and licking him as he opened the buttons in his shirt one by one. 

"Oh Jared," breathed Jensen while watching him from above. Jared looked up as he gave him a crooked, naughty smile but he never stopped kissing him until he reached Jensen's navel. Jensen keened and gave out an audible gasp. Jared, loosened the pant around his hip and pulled his panties down to reveal Jensen's massive cock, already erect and dripping of pre-cum. He licked the tip as Jensen put his hands on Jared's head and started to pull his hair. Jared gave the tip and the shaft of the cock fervent licks as he tasted the pre-cum oozing out. Then he opened his mouth and took Jensen's cock fully in his mouth and sucked. Jensen arched his back as he gave unhindered access of his cock to Jared and swayed his hips according to the rhythmic movement of Jared's head on his cock. Jared went on licking and sucking for a few minutes until Jensen could go no further and pulled Jared up. He started to remove the buckle of his pants and roughly pulled it down. They both looked at each other panting and eyes full of lust.

Sharon was getting restless as Jensen and Jared had been missing for the last 10 minutes. She leaned in front and got Jeff's attention by placing her palm on him. Jeff looked at her while Gerald was listening to Meg talk about her college and the shenanigans that happened during that week.

Jeff leaned in front and asked his mom, "yes mom, what's it?"

Sharon told him, "Jeff, can you go look for Jared and Jensen. They've have been gone for sometime." Just make sure that everything is ok."

Jeff threw his napkin on the table as he stood up and went in to the house to look for Jared.

He called to Jared as he entered the living room and as there was no response, decided to check both the bathrooms. Since both were empty, he wondered for a second where they could have gone and then decided to check upstairs. 

Jared's room was closed and he hesitated a moment. He knocked softly and opened the door. They weren't there. As he was about to turn to go out when he thought he heard some sound coming from the bath room. He went and stood outside the bathroom and he brought his hand up to knock the on door.

His hand stopped in mid air as the heard a moan coming out of the bathroom. Followed by Jared's voice saying, "Yes, oh yes, Jensen. Don't stop right now... yes…yes."

He was startled and froze for a second before he hurried back out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

He quietly walked and went out to the back to join this family at the lunch table.

Sharon leaned in and asked him if everything was ok and where Jared and jensen were.

"They're fine, ma. Jensen had a stain on his shirt that Jared's helping him remove," he said with a smile and continued to eat his dessert. 

Within the next minute, Jared and Jensen came out the back door and walked towards them.

They settled down and Jensen took his cake back from the table and continue to eat. He looked a bit flustered and was sweating. Jared looked like he had run a mile under a minute as he took his chair next to his mom. 

"Did you remove the stain from the shirt?" whispered his mom as she leaned towards Jared.

"Stain? What stain?" Asked a perplexed Jared, breathing heavily.

"The stain on Jensen's shirt," said Sharon, equally perplexed.

"Jensen's shirt has a stain?" asked Jared as looked at Jensen.

Just then Jeff who was listening to the exchange leaned in and took his mom's hand in his.  
"Ma, please let this go, will ya?" he said earnestly looking at his mom and winked at her. 

There was a spark in Sharon's glazed eyes, as she realised what was going on. 

"Oh dear God!" She exclaimed as she put her hand to get forehead. She visibly turned red as the realisation dawned on her and laughed out loud. 

"What's going on?" asked Gerald, seeing his wife and son laughing heartily.

"Nothing dad, it's a joke. Mom will tell you about it later on, may be," Jeff said with an innocent expression as he continued to eat the cake. 

\---------------------

They left around 4.30 pm to meet with the Ackles family for dinner and a night cap. They were supposed to leave to Napa valley in the morning by flight. Jared got his clothes packed when he left from his house. Jensen was supposed to pack his when they go to Ackles home.

An hour drive later, they reached Jensen's house. They could see even from a distance, that Donna had decorated their front yard with decorative lights as a sign of their wedding celebration. 

The whole Ackles family had gathered at the entrance to welcome them both. Mack, jumped up and hugged her brother as well as Jared. 

Donna had taken much care to know in advance what Jared's favourite was so that she could that cook for dinner. They had lamb cutlets, steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, grilled carrots and asparagus, quinoa salad and poached pear with vanilla ice cream. 

The big dining table was set in their living room. There was a big chandelier hanging above the dining area that added so much allure to the grandiose of the decor.

The Ackles were a well-to-do family and they had lot of antiques and vintage furniture. Their house was a sprawling bungalow with a garden in the front and a basketball court in the back. 

They started with drinks at Alan's bar that took a up a whole corner of their huge living room. Jared drank red wine as he wasn't a big drinker while Jensen took smoked whiskey on the rocks. The topics went from latest Hollywood movies to sports to the latest happenings in the world. Jared was careful not to be too forward with his views. He measured his words and only spoke when he got his chance. He wasn't still too close with in laws and he decided to give time to break the ice and feel comfortable.

They started dinner at 7. It went on until 8 with lots of food and good banter. Donna had a soft spot for Jared and it was evident by the way she gave him special attention. Jared was soon warming up to her love and care. Jared vibed well with Josh and Mack too, though he found himself being in more common with Mack.

When they finished dinner, they all moved to the front garden for dessert.

They sat on the garden furniture as they ate dessert. 

After sometime, Jensen announced that he was taking Jared to show him around the house. He got up and asked Jared to follow him as he walked in the front.

They entered the house while the others were still in the front garden. Jared loved the kitchen though he didn't know a thing about cooking. The kitchen had a French door that opened to the backyard which had its own kitchen garden. 

They entered Jensen's study cum library and Jared was immediately impressed. He went through the library that occupied half of the room. They had several shelves containing a variety of books neatly stacked and arranged according to their genre. Jared was over whelmed by the collection. He was such a buff for books and he thought he would love to spend more time there. 

Jensen took Jared's hands as he took him to the end of the library. The section was marked miscellaneous. 

Jensen picked a book from the extreme corner and placed it in Jared's hand. It was named "100 ways to make love to an Omega." 

Jared blushed as he read the name. "Have you read this book?" he asked Jensen. 

"My brother Josh gifted this to me as soon as I was engaged to you and I did some reading in the two weeks leading to our marriage," Jensen said. "But I couldn't read all the way though. May be I'll learn the rest by practicing in real life," he winked.

Blood rushed to Jared's face as he tried to look down at his feet to hide this face with the bangs of his hair. Jensen snaked his hand through Jared's waist and pulled him closer in one swift move. Jared lost his balance and threw his dead weight on Jensen, clinging on to him for support. Jensen's mouth came crashing down on Jared's, his tongue plundering his mouth, his teeth nibbling on the lower lip, sucking on it. 

Jared lost control, as he threw his head back, reveling in the feeling while Jensen's hands travelled everywhere on Jared's body, his fingers trying to locate his nipples as he fondled and pinched them. Soon Jared's arched his body, his nipples hardening in Jensen's hands as Jensen squeezed and pinched them.

Jared responded by hugging Jensen tightly, his hands feeling the rippling muscles on his back under his shirt. He finally came to rest on Jensen's crotch where he found the unmistakeable bulge of Jensen's hard and erect cock. 

"Oh hello," he said, "how long have you been hiding this?"

"Every since we finished dinner and moved to the garden for ice cream," replied Jensen. "Watching you walking and breathing in front of me is enough to send me bonkers.  
Why did you think I wanted to show you around the house? I wanted to get you alone for myself for some time," he said huskily in Jared's ear as his lips moved downward to the nape of his neck biting and sucking on the skin. 

A soft moan escaped Jared's throat as he strained and arched against his husband. His hands started to squeezed the bulge under his hand and Jensen responded by kissing and sucking his skin harder. "Ouch," said Jared as he knew he would have new love bites to hide under his scarf tomorrow. His cock was throbbing in his pants as the friction with Jensen's erect cock was sending shock waves through his body, making him shudder.

He tried to open the fly on Jensen's pants so that he can reach Jensen's cock. Jensen hands travelled down to Jared's back as he squeezed and kneaded his ass cheeks. His snaked one of his hands in to the gap of his pants to reach the ass cheeks and he inserted one of his fingers into Jared's butt crack. Jared moaned and responded by kissing Jensen in his lips, licking and sucking on them hard. He managed to open the buckle of Jensen's pants and in one pull he brought down his pants to his feet along with his underwear. Jensen's erect cock slapped against Jared's belly as Jared closed his fist around the shaft and started to pump it rhythmically. 

Jensen keened and gasped as he threw his head behind and tried to move to make more space between them. But since his pants were stuck at his feet, he lost balance and with his step faltering, he fell backwards on the book shelf, pulling Jared on top of him in the process. 

There was a loud crashing sound as the book shelf fell along with them, hitting the wall at the far end, bringing all the books from the shelves crashing down in the floor.

Jared and Jensen looked at each other in panic as they scrambled up to their feet. They could hear the sound of steps coming from the garden towards the source of the noise.

It took a moment for them to realise what had happened as they fastened their clothes and straightened themselves before the Ackles family barged in through the door. 

"What happened here?" asked Alan as he came in towards the mess to ascertain the damage. "Is anybody hurt?" he sounded concerned. Donna, Josh and Mack came running behind him and were looking at them, bewildered. 

"Uhm.. the shelf fell by itself," blurted out Jared. He looked flustered and red in the face.

Jensen gave him a silent stare, as he said, "No, it was me. I tried to take a book that was on the top shelf. I tried to climb on the shelf by stepping on it, it lost balance and it fell."

"Then why is your pant fly lying open?" asked Josh mischievously. "Did it get open when you fell on top of the shelf or did it happen when Jared did something to you?" he asked with a smirk.

Jensen looked down and realised that in his haste to fasten his pant, he buttoned it but forgot to zip it up. He quickly turned to the other side and zipped up his fly. He turned back and smiled sheepishly.

Josh and Mack started to laugh as it was evident that Jared and Jensen were up to no good. Jared looked shaken up out of his reverie.  
Jensen was flushed and was sweating. Both looked like deers caught on headlights.

"Okay, that's enough," said Alan turning towards Josh and Mack..

"Yes, shush," said Donna. "Josh, since you are being naughty and rude to Jensen, you are going to clean up this mess tomorrow," she said in a stern voice. 

"That's right. The miscellaneous section needed cleaning anyway. They have been out of order for some time now. And I hope Josh can arrange them in perfect alphabetical order," added Alan.

"What, why?" complained Josh although he was laughing. "Okay, I'll do it, but you should ask Mack to help me," he requested. 

"I don't mind. "I'd do anything for Jensen and Jared,"  
said Mack with a warm smile aimed at Jared. 

"Okay, now that's settled, let's all go to bed. They need to catch the flight at 10:30. It's time to retire to bed. Jensen, please show Jared to your bedroom so that he can settle in. And Josh and Mack, go to your rooms. It's been a long day," said Donna and they all dispersed from the library to their own rooms.

\-------------------

They were upstairs in Jensen's bedroom.

"Wow, your room is nice," said Jared.

"Nice? How?" asked Jensen.

It looks grown up and adult like while mine is still like a kid's. Your furniture is heavy and classy and looks expensive. Mine are quite like a college student's," pouted Jared. 

"They are like a kid's because you are still a kid, baby," said Jensen huskily in Jared's ear as he came from behind and hugged him. "And here I am sounding like a cradle snatcher. May be I am one," he mused thoughtfully.

"You are no cradle snatcher. I'm 18 now, I'm not a kid anymore. And I've been claimed by you. So don't say that anymore," Jared admonished him playfully.  
"And if I was a kid, the things I feel right now, should be considered illegal," he chuckled as Jensen's hands started to fondle his breasts while his other hand cupped his cock from behind.  
"You are so sexy, Jensen. I hope you realise that. Anyone in my place would be lucky to have you. You are every inch, a man. And I love you." He said earnestly.

"Hmm, right now I want to defile this kid in the most indecent way possible," said Jensen as he lifted Jared and threw him on the bed. Jared yelped and bounced on the bed as Jensen threw himself on top of him, his mouth seeking his at once.

\------------


	8. Let's HoneyMoon, Honey!

They were in the first class on the flight to Napa Valley. It was a three and a half hour flight to their destination and Jared and Jensen had settled themselves comfortably in their cozy seats. The air-hostess served them drinks and left them wishing a good flight. 

Jared rested his head on the little pillow and looked outside the window. The serene scenery of clouds and the sunlight filtering through them had a calming effect on him as he involuntarily closed his eyes. There was a small nudge, then the warmth of Jensen's face next to his ear as Jensen whispered, "Hi beautiful." Jared turned his head towards Jensen and said, "Hey handsome."

They both looked into each other's eyes and a smile started to spread across their faces. Jensen took Jared's hands in his and held it closely. 

"Hey, you gotta sleep baby! You look tired," said Jensen to Jared. They had three rounds of relentless sex the previous night until Jared was breathless. It was late before they could sleep and they had to wake up early to get ready for the airport.

"Hmm.. Jared exhaled dreamily as he rested his head on Jensen's shoulder and closed his eyes. Jensen tried to rest himself without shifting his position so not to disturb Jared.

There was some announcement on the speaker that woke up Jared with a start. He opened his eyes to see Jensen wasn't sleeping. He looked a bit uneasy, so Jared asked him what was wrong.

"Uhm.. seems like I might have a situation right now." He said trying to hide the bulge that was forming under his pant.

"Oh god! Now? How do we do it here? There are so many people around," exclaimed Jared in a whisper.

"Of course not here. I'm going to the toilet and will be back in a bit, ok?" he said as he started to open his seat belt.

"Wait. What about me? I'll come with you too." He started to remove his seat belt to follow Jensen. 

"What? Are you out of your mind, Jared? We can't do it inside the restroom. I have to take care of this myself." Jensen got up to go. He left the aisle and he walked to the rest room at the far end of the cabin.

There was no one near the rest room as the hostesses were busy serving drinks to the passengers. He tentatively opened the door of one of them and entered inside. But as he tried to close the door behind him and lock it, he found himself pushed inside as Jared entered behind him, closing the door and locking it.

"What in the world, Jared! Someone could see you getting in with me," Jensen said exasperatedly.

"Nope. No one saw. I was too fast for them. I promised you that I'll be in this with you till the end. And don't you try losing me on this, okay?

"Omg Jared, C'mere babe!" Jensen pulled Jared in to his arms as he struggled to move inside the cramped room.

Jensen's hands went around Jared's waist as he pulled him closer. He held Jared's neck with one hand as his lips crashed on his. He was giving in again to his urges as he kissed him roughly and nibbled at his lips.

Jared moaned against his mouth as he hugged Jensen tightly. His hands were feeling Jensen's strong muscles under the soft cotton of his t-shirt..  
His hip ground against Jensen's as his hands came to unfasten Jensen's shirt buttons. 

Jensen caught his hand mouthed a no. "No time for that, baby!"

He swiftly opened Jared's trousers and brought it down to his ankles. Jared shifted his one leg to get off the pant as it hung loose from the other ankle while he opened Jensen's pants along with his undies and brought them down to his knees. There was little space and both being long limbed, found it difficult to maneuver. Jensen lost his balance but he managed to sit on the lid of the toilet seat. Jared was still standing in front of Jensen and his naked pubes were right in front of Jensen's face. 

Jensen looked up at Jared and said breathlessly, "Omg! Look at you. You drive me crazy, darling," he pulled him closer until his face was buried in the soft nethers of Jared's crotch and took a deep breath of his sweet musk. 

Jared let out a sound that was akin to a screech as his mouth opened in a gasp and he held Jensen's head in place. "Oh god, Jensen," he blurted as he pushed his groin further in to his face. His cock grew in size right on Jensen's face and Jensen took advantage of that as he licked the tip of the cock that dribbled with slick. His fingers fondled the omega orifice under his cock that was swollen and throbbing under his fingers. He inserted a finger inside the entrance and started to finger him as his tongue worked on Jared's cock.

"Jensen please," pleaded Jared, there's no time for this. C'Mon now," he said and pulled himself away from his husband's face. Jensen's cock was full and throbbing, swollen full of cum. Jared took a condom out of his shirt pocket and proceeded to open it and put it on Jensen's cock. 

"You came prepared?" Jensen chuckled breathlessly.

"Of course, you never know when you are going to need one," smiled Jared as he finished putting the condom on Jensen. He bent his head down as he took Jensen's mouth in his and started to lick and suck at his lips. Jensen moaned under his breath as he pulled Jared down to him. Jared responded by straddling Jensen on both sides and lowering himself slowly on Jensen's erect cock. They both moaned as he slid himself on to it and both gasped as he bottomed out. 

"I love you baby," whispered Jensen as they both started kissing fervently. Jared started to move up and down on Jensen's cock and Jensen gasped at Jared's every move. His hands sought Jared's breasts as he started to fondle them over his soft blouse. Jared moaned against Jensen's mouth and he started to move on his cock faster. Jensen opened the buttons to Jared's blouse one by one until his hand could slip inside and cup one. He pulled the bra cup down to reveal a soft mound as he bent to take a taste. Jared arched his body and and bounced on Jensen even faster. 

Just then there was a turbulence in the air current and the plane started to quake and shudder. There was an announcement on the speaker asking passengers to get back to their seats. But neither Jared nor Jensen were in their senses to know what was going on. They were in the throes of their pleasure as they clung to each other. The aircraft's movement offered the right amount of stimulus they needed to go over the edge and they both orgasmed together, Jared letting out a shriek of pleasure.

Soon, the the aircraft was visibly out of turbulence and the shuddering stopped. A moment later there was a knock on their door and a woman's voice asked, "Is everything alright in there?" 

For one full moment, Jared and Jensen were silent and then, slowly, shyly, Jared replied with, "I'm quite alright here, thanx."

"I heard somebody shriek, I hope you are alright?" 

"Jared answered it with, "I bumped my head a bit, but I'm fine, thanx."

"Okay then," said the woman outside. 

They were both out of breath as they quickly got up to straightened themselves up, wearing their clothes and looking in the mirror to fix their hair. 

Then Jared opened the door to get outside followed by Jensen. 

There was the woman who spoke to them, an air-hostess, standing there, looking at them, her mouth falling open. 

"Hi," said Jared and smiled at her awkwardly while Jensen just waved at her. She waved back, still bewildered at what she just saw.

"Sorry, can't help, newly married," said Jared and showed her the wedding ring as Jensen dragged him back to his seat. Once back in their seats, they couldn't stop laughing. The stunned face of the air-hostess is something they won't forget for a long time.

\------------------

They stayed in a beautiful hotel called THE GRAND EMPERIAL complete with spas, entertainment and shopping centres located within the campus. There was a big fountain at the entrance that changed colours in the night.  
The lounge was big, replete with big chandeliers and couches with attentive employees looking after guests' every need.

Their room was a spacious one with a big king size bed in the middle against the far wall, an LED TV set, big spacious bathroom with a jacuzzi bath tub.

Jared was exhausted as he couldn't catch another nap in the short flight they had to California.  
It's only been three days since their wedding but he felt like it was more than that with so much happening after that.

As they opened the room and got in, Jensen picked Jared up in his arms and swirled him around before finally dropping him on the bed. Jared bounced and sat up, laughing.

Jensen jumped on top of him and straddled him, holding his hands and trying to pin Jared under him in a mock fight when they heard a sound of someone clearing their throat behind them.  
It was the bell boy who had brought all of their luggages to the room and he was waiting to get their orders where to place them. 

"Oops, sorry about that," said Jensen cheerfully, as he got down from the bed and walked towards the boy.

He gave instructions as where to place their various luggages and tipped the boy before sending him away.

He looked at Jared with a naughty smile on his face as he realised that Jared hadn't moved an inch from where he landed in the bed. He was lying on his side, his head supported by his elbow, looking at Jensen with interesting eyes.

Jensen removed his shoes and got on the bed again, as he went and sprawled all over his boy, taking his face in his hands and crashing his lips on his. They had all the time in the world now, but every time they begin, they get impatient to undress each other to get in as much as they could, the urgency never waning, the fire never dying. This time was no different as they started to unfasten their clothes, wiggle out of the restraints and get naked for each other.

Jensen stepped back and sat on his heels to admire the raw, naked beauty of his omega lying beneath him. Jared's mouth had parted in the way that it always did when he was erotically turned on and he was looking up at Jensen with the same want in his eyes. His hair was askew, the strands of which were partly covering his eyes, his pointy nose upturned, his mouth red and swollen from all kissing. His breasts were naked, the mounds so soft and heaving.

Jared looked at Jensen from where he was lying and the fire grew in his belly as he took all the raw manliness of his alpha.  
Jensen was naked and Jared greedily eyed his well proportioned body with strong yet lean muscles that rippled with his every movement. The best part of Jensen was his magnificent face with it's magnificent features. He looked like the Greek god of love and sex.  
His eyes were so green at times when the sunlight hit them and Jared found himself momentarily speechless as to how he landed such a handsome alpha for himself. Wait till he flaunts him to all the other omegas from his college, they'd go absolutely nuts too see what he had bagged for a husband.  
Jensen's, well angled jaw looked even more sharp when he was sitting in that angle over him and his mouth had parted as he was breathing heavily. The freckles added allure to his already perfectly sculpted nose. Jared knew that he would never be able to deny any of Jensen's advances for it'll be futile. He'll be just putty in Jensen's hands. He's never felt so alive and turned on in his life like he'd been now under Jensen's spell.

Jensen took his time taking in all of his omega's beauty with his eyes before he lowered himself to ravish him. He put a finger on top of Jared's forehead and pushed the strands of hair from his face before using the tip of his finger to trace the outline of Jared's profile. As he moved his finger from his nose to his mouth, Jared's tongue darted out as he licked the finger and caught it with his teeth and bit it slightly. 

"Oh, my beautiful omega is quite bashful today," mused Jensen as he kissed that mouth with his own. Jared immediately got distracted and let go of his finger as he kissed Jensen back. Jensen's finger continued it's journey down his chin, neck and reached his chest. Jared moaned as Jensen's fingers circled his mounds, circling and twirling until they reached the nipples. Jared arched and moaned in Jensen's mouth as his hips swayed and met Jensen's own, their cocks colliding and grinding against each other, the action creating a bursting urgency in them.

JENSEN'S fingers were still tormenting Jared's quivering nipple, as they took stock, rolling it, flickin and pinching it between the thumb and the index finger. Jared managed a, "Jensen, please," as Jensen let go of his mouth to travel further down to his neck, collar bone as he went sucking the skin in. When he reached his breasts, he slowed down as he took time to let his tongue roll and lick all over the breasts until it reached the peak and when it did, Jared visibly gasped and his hands hugging Jensen tighter.

Jensen spent a few minutes licking and sucking the omega nectar that flowed freely from the breasts as he continued to travel down Jared's body, to his stomach, to his navel and finally to his groin.  
Jared was shivering and shaking that if anyone asked him what heaven was, he would say this was it. If he was given a moment to come back from his future, he would choose this moment every time, no questions asked. 

He was shivering and shuddering with want, when Jensen licked the length of Jared's erect cock and slick that leaked out of it. Jensen licked and sucked the head a few times and then he took the whole cock into his mouth.  
"Ah yes, Jensen, please, please don't stop," Jared found himself pleading to his husband as he came in Jensen's mouth, his body spasming and shuddering in an earth shattering orgasm.

He held on to Jensen's head and still breathing heavily when Jensen traveled up his body and looked at Jared face to face. Jared looked totally debauched, his hair slick with sweat as they were partly covering his beautiful face, his mouth red, swollen and parted with him breathing heavily, his eyes looking at Jensen in adoration.

"I love you when you let yourself go, Jared." There's nothing as intoxicating as that, said Jensen as he kissed Jared.

Jared kissed him back and he tilted over until he was on top and Jensen was under him. 

"What are you doing?" asked Jensen.

"I'm just returning the favour," smiled Jared as he bent to kiss him.

"Jared, you don't have to," Jensen tried to say even as his cock was hard and throbbing against Jared's naked crotch. Any further talk he tried was silenced by Jared's invading mouth. 

"Shush," Jared said as he trailed kisses down Jensen's throat. His mouth went to the Alpha's nipple and he took one in his mouth and sucked. Jensen chuckled. 

"Do you like that?" asked Jared. 

"Yes, it's more like a tickle than anything. But I still like it. Especially the way you do it," said Jensen.

"Mmm..," Jared made a sound while he nibbled Jensen's nipples as his tongue licked and flicked the tip. He trailed this mouth down Jensen's body as he reached his navel. He let his tongue lick the belly button and he nibbled it lightly with his teeth. 

"What about that?"he asked. 

Jensen chuckled again. "Again ticklish. But I like whatever you do darling," even as he was speaking, Jared moved down to Jensen's crotch and buried his face deep in to it. 

Jensen gasped audibly as his body literally shook. "Omg, Jared, that's it babe, that's the best, he blurted out."

Jared ground his face in Jensen's groin kissing him all the while, while his hand was feeling up Jensen's heavy balls. He started to gently squeeze and play with them. Jensen keened and arched his body his hands coming to hold Jared's head as he ground his crotch in Jared's face. 

Jared licked everywhere else on Jared's groin except his cock and it was driving Jensen crazy. 

"Please, Jared, have mercy. Please," he pleaded and it made Jared to enjoy his play even more. 

He licked the base of Jensen's penis as the pre come started to dribble out. Jared lapped it up. He circled the base of Jensen's cock and started to climb up the shaft with the tip of his tongue and in a few moments his tongue came to the tip that was leaking the slick. 

He licked it up good as he put the head of the cock in his mouth and sucked it in. Jensen grunted and swore under his breath as he threw his heads behind and gasped. 

Jared took more of the shaft in his mouth and moved his head up and down, occasionally slurping and licking the tip. 

Jensen was going crazy under Jared's ministrations as he was losing himself in the game, his mouth swearing and his hands clutching Jared's hair out of delirious pleasure.

Jared stopped blowing Jensen whenever he felt he was going over the edge. He continued to do this for many minutes until Jensen could take it no longer. 

As Jensen could sense him nearing an orgasm again, he got up, pushed Jared down, snapped a condom on his cock, and pulled both of Jared's legs up so that his opening was well exposed to his view. 

He thrummed the entrance with his fingers and when he could see the opening swell and stretch for the entry, he inserted this cock right into it and started pumping him hard.

"Ah...Jensen, make it slower, please," pleaded Jared as his hole was getting pounded with every pump of Jensen's hard cock. Jensen momentarily lost control as he bent down taking Jared's mouth in his and kissing him, he continued to pound him harder grunting with each push. 

Soon he orgasmed as his knot entered Jared's hole and filling the insides of his Alpha condom. He kissed Jared lips harder and finally rolled over as his orgasm came to an end.

"Wow, that was great, what do you say beautiful?" he asked as he turned towards Jared.

Jared was lying with his eyes still closed. His lips had a cut where Jensen must have bitten him too hard and he was bleeding a little from it. He opened his eyes and tried giving Jensen a smile, but he immediately yelped an, "Ouch." 

"Oops, I'm sorry darling, you have a cut on your lips. Don't move, let me bring some ice," Jensen said as he proceeded to move to the bathroom to discard the condom. But he stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell on the condom he was wearing. There was a little blood on it too.

"Jared, there's blood on the condom. Are you bleeding, baby?"he asked in alarm. 

"Jared got up, his pain from the cut on his lips momentarily forgotten and said, "Nope I don't feel a thing. My periods also are not for another 15 days," he said in puzzlement.

"Oh, Jensen said was he went to the bathroom, to come back a minute later with a clean wet cotton ball. He cleaned Jared's lip and asked Jared to go check himself for any bleeding he might have. 

Jared came back a few minutes later and said, "Yep. There was a little blood which I cleaned just now. There's not anymore. May be it's nothing."

"No, Jared. I've just called the reception to set an appointment with the hotel doctor. They seem to have one for the Flex, so I told them we'll be in the clinic at four. Get ready. We need to finish lunch and be at the clinic on time."

"What? I don't think there's anything wrong. I don't feel a thing. Ok, let's go anyway," said Jared, rolling his eyes.

They had a late lunch at a Thai specialty restaurant within the campus. They had pad Thai soup followed by sticky rice and chicken cooked in green curry paste. For dessert they had mango sticky rice with coconut milk which was one of Jared's favourites. Then they paid the cheque and hurriedly left for the doctor's appointment. It was almost 4o clock in the evening.

\--------------

The doctor was a woman, who specialised in treatment for omegas. She was kind and understanding as they explained to her briefly what had happened.

Mr. Ackles, why don't you wait outside while I'll have a look at your Omega?" 

"By all means, said Jensen as he left them to go outside and wait in the visitors area.

After 15 minutes, Jared came out carrying a prescription as he came to sit by Jensen. "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about. Just a slight friction that caused the bleeding just like a nose bleed. She said nothing to worry about," he said smiling.

"Ok, what's that prescription for?" asked Jensen. 

"Just a cooling cream to apply if I wanted to," said Jared.

"I'm sorry baby, I was just concerned with what happened and I'm glad we came here just to put my mind to ease," said Jensen and kissed Jared on the nose as they both walked down to the pharmacy. 

\----------------


	9. Love Lies

They spent the evening taking a stroll in the scenic campus, walking hand in hand. They had so much to talk about, about Jensen's job, his field of work, about his colleagues, about this friends back in Austin, about Jared's college, his love for English literature and his passion for becoming an editor in the literary world. 

They enjoyed each other's jokes however lame they were. They couldn't stop looking into each others eyes to enjoy the fact that they both belonged to each other.

They sat on the park bench and watched people with their kids, family and friends laugh and play. 

They didn't know the time passing when Jensen looked at his watch and realised it was already 6:30 in the evening. 

They had visited the information desk previously to make arrangements for the sight seeing for their next few days in the valley. They were supposed to go for a vineyard tour and some wine tasting the next day.

Since they both were tired, they wanted to have an early dinner and go to sleep. Of course, after hours of their love making sessions.

They chose to try steak for dinner. There was a steak restaurant that they saw on their way, so it was easy to find their way back there. 

They ordered big juicy steaks with a side of greens for both of them as they both were very hungry. They ordered the best Chardonnay to go with their steak, one of the best, brewed, aged and bottled in Napa valley. 

The restaurant was a fine dine one, and they got the best setting near the window overlooking the greens and valleys far way. They both were engrossed in each other, their surroundings and the best tasting food the valley had to offer, that it was 8:30 by the time they got back to their hotel room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Jensen backed Jared to the nearest wall, pinning him against it and started to kiss him. His lips on Jared's, his one hand on Jared's own, holding them above his head, his crotch grinding against Jared's own, and the other hand freely traveling on Jared's body, fondling him.

Jared moaned against Jensen's kisses as he kept repeating Jensen's name again and again. He was heady in love and his brain was a mush. 

His body was soft and yielding against Jensen's demanding and hard one. It was like a dance, where Jared pulled, Jensen pushed, they both were frantic but elegant at the same time that they were synchronised in their demand for each other.

Jared was feeling every bit like a little girl in love. He had had 3 glasses of wine during his dinner and it was making him feel buzzed and horny.

They kept kissing and exploring each other with their hands, as they started to move towards the bed. 

Still in each others arms, as they reached their bed, they both fell awkwardly on to it. They laughed at their clumsiness and started to undress each other. 

"Wait," said Jensen. "I have to run to the bathroom. Can you wait for me babe?" He kissed Jared as he got up to go to the bathroom. 

"Yep. Hurry up, will you?" winked Jared as he let Jensen get away.

Jensen walked taking backward steps until the bathroom door, all the while giving Jared flying kisses. He was so happy right now he felt on top of the world. He loved Jared so damn much that he didn't think was possible. He couldn't believe that he spent his life till now, not knowing him. He just couldn't have enough of him, he was obsessed with him, he could literally eat him up. He chuckled at the thought. He sent a silent prayer to the gods above for sending Jared his way. 

He took a little longer than he thought. He washed his hands, splashed water on his face and freshened up before leaving the bathroom back to the bed. 

"Hey," he said aloud as he found Jared had slept off in the same position he had left him, holding his phone in his hand. "No, no, no babe, he whispered to himself but he could see how exhausted Jared was from the previous day that he was out cold.

"Oh, my poor baby, I knew how tired you were," he said in a soft voice as he straightened him to make him place his head on the pillow. Just then, Jared's phone pinged. Jensen ignored it and tucked in Jared on the pillow and on his side of the bed as he prepared to go to his own side. 

"Hmm. Think I need to help myself with my own hands tonight," he thought as he settled on his side of the bed and about to switch off the light.

Jared's phone pinged again. 

Jensen took the phone to place it on the side table, when he saw Gens name appearing on the screen. She's been messaging him. 

He wouldn't have peeked in if he didn't see his own name on the screen. Gen was taking about Jensen.

He involuntarily looked in to the message. 

"JENSEN'S GOT TO BE LESS SELFISH," read the message.

What?

Jensen couldn't imagine why Gen would say something like that. 

He looked in to the message again and a moment later he realised that it was a reply to something what Jared had said to her. 

Against his better judgement, Jensen opened the messages to read them.

Gen: "Hey, how's everything going on?"

Jared: "Everything's going super fine. I'm having the best time of my life." (Smilie emoji)

Gen: "So, how's the sex?" (winking emoji).

Jared: "Sex is great. The best.." (winking emoji again).

Gen: "Ohhh. So you and Jensen found a way to get around the "problem?"

Jared: "Gen, that's no problem, just a small inconvenience. But we're managing very well, thank you. Except for a minor trouble that I encountered today, which will be fine I suppose."

Gen: "Minor trouble? What happened?"

Jared: "Uhmm... Actually we visited the hotel clinic for something." 

Gen: "For what?"

Jared: "Uhm.. We had sex as soon as we landed in our hotel room and then I bled a little." 

Gen: "OMG. Was it serious?" 

Jared: "Nothing serious, but the doctor did say to be careful as I might have a slight inflammation in the walls of my vagina." 

Gen: "Omg, Jared. You should totally stop doing this right now. Tell Jensen to leave you for sometime so that you can heal."

Jared: "No, Gen. Jensen needs me right now and I can't tell him that. I feel guilty that I've been the cause for this mess.. I've been battling with my guilt from the time I've messed up and I'm trying to compensate for it ever since." 

Gen: "So Jensen knew that you were bleeding after the rough sex, he knew you went to the see the doctor about it, but he never offered to give you rest."  
.  
.  
.  
Gen: "Jared, are you there?" 

Gen: "You know what? JENSEN'S GOT TO BE LESS SELFISH."  
.  
.  
.  
Gen: "I know you're reading my messages. Answer me now. Look, Jensen knows how the current situation was not your fault and yet he's not sympathetic enough to cut you some slack? On top of everything, he wants to put you under more stress by continuing what he's doing. Jared, he's just proving to be a typical Alpha. I really feel bad for you. He's gonna take more advantage of you until you are gonna fall sick. That moron…"

Jensen couldn't read any further.

He locked the phone and left it under Jared's hand as he found it. The phone kept pinging as more messages continued to come. But Jensen wasn't paying attention to it. 

His mind was totally in a mess. "So that's what Jared been doing then? To compensate? To appease his guilt conscience? To make it up to him so that he'd feel better about himself? And put him under danger even against doctor's advice?" 

"Why didn't Jared tell him about this? Did he think that he won't understand and still would demand him of sex? It's that what Jared thought of him? That he's a typical Alpha? A moron as Gen was saying?" 

Jensen's head started to ache as he was thinking of too many things in his head. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Was he going to confront Jared when he wakes up? And then what? Have a show down on their honey moon? To feel even more like crap after hearing those same words as Gen from Jared's mouth? But if he doesn't confront him with the messages, then Jared would put himself in deeper danger by having more sex with Jensen. For some reason, Jensen felt that was far worse. He couldn't live with it if he was the cause of any danger to Jared." So, should he confront him or not?"

"No, he decided. He's not going to talk about this to Jared. The only way to go about this is to fake that he's come out of his drug fuelled urges. He has to make up things up so that he doesn't have to touch Jared again. At least for the time being.

He looked at the clock. The time was 9:30. If he could hurry, he could catch Dr. Rosenbaum on his phone.

He quickly messaged Dr. Rosenbaum asking him if he could have a few words with him. The doctor had just finished his shift at the hospital and he said that he could by chat. 

Jensen: "Doctor, thanx. I just want to ask you if there was any way that I can end this nightmare?"

Doc: "Oh. I was under the impression that everything was going fine. Jared messaged me yesterday to thank me and said that all was well."

Jensen: Let's just say that I don't want to be a burden to Jared anymore. That I want to do this by myself. I know I can do this, but is there any medicine that would hasten this process. I'm ready to spend money, but please Doc, you need to help me here.

Doc: Look, Jensen! If there was, I would have prescribed for you on the first day itself. Proper hydration, diet and exercise might help. But that's it. There's no telling when it would happen exactly. So tell me, how you been feeling now?

Jensen: I think I'm a lot under control now. The impulsive urges have reduced if not totally gone, but Doc, how much ever I try, the sight of Jared being naked or him touching me makes me crazily horny and makes me lose control.

Doc: Ok, so that's an improvement. You're able to control yourself at other times. If Jared touching you bothers you, then put in some space between you two. That'll help you. You can discuss this with Jared. He'll be supportive.

Jensen: Uh.. that's the thing, doctor. I don't want him to know this. This is my problem. And I want to deal with this myself. He's been putting himself under great stress to make this up to me. And I don't want him to. I'll take care of this. But please don't let him know of our little conversation. 

Doc: "No problem, Jensen. You are a very good man and a very sorted young Alpha. I'll support your decision and I will not talk about this to Jared. All the best. Call me if there's anything, ok?"

Jensen: "Sure doctor, thanx and have a good night."

\-----------------

Jensen had no idea how he slept. He was thinking of ways to avoid Jared in the next few days that he had no memory of nodding off.

When he woke up, there were already sounds coming from the bathroom letting him know that Jared was up. 

He rubbed his eyes, as he sat up. Memory of last night came flooding to him and his heart started to beat faster. 

Just then the bathroom door opened and Jared emerged out in a cloud of steam, clad in nothing but a towel. He had tied it tightly around his chest and it ended just above his knees. His shape was still visible from under that, and his hair just washed, was wet, clung around his head. He looked sexy as fuck and it was as much Jensen could do to jump out of his bed and run inside the bathroom, before his cock made an announcement.

"Hey, Jensen!" called Jared behind him trying to tell him something, but Jensen was already out of earshot behind the closed door of the bathroom.

He quickly freshened himself up and took bath. He took a little more time than he anticipated because he had to take care of his morning wood that was even more pumped up seeing Jared in a wet towel just now.

He got out after 45 minutes and Jared had already ordered coffee for both of them from room service.

"Hey, Jensen! Here's your coffee, c'mon" he called from the chair he was sitting on. The small tea table was against the bay window overlooking sceneries, and Jensen had no option than to face Jared. 

"Thank you for the coffee," he said without looking up at Jared, as he poured himself a cup and sat opposite to Jared in the chair. He finally looked up at Jared, and forced himself to smile at him.

Jared smiled at him back sheepishly and his dimples made a show, breaking Jensen's determination to resist his charm.

"Sorry Jensen! I don't know how I slept yesterday night. I must have been very tired. But you could have woken me up. Why did you let me sleep?" he said, feigning anger at him.

"It's ok, Jared! It was better that way. I too slept off pretty soon after that. It's nothing. And I have something important to tell you. Like a good news." 

"Good news? What is it?" Jared rubbed both his hands in excitement. "Did you get a promotion at your job?"

"Uhh.. no," chuckled Jensen. "Not that big of a good news. But it's to do with something that's been bothering you a lot from the time of our wedding,"said Jensen.

"What is it?" Jared put down his cup of coffee and looked at Jensen with a scowl.

"Uhmm. You know the drug fuelled urges? I'm finally out of them." said Jensen still fixedly looking at Jared.

Jared was still looking at Jensen without reacting for a few seconds. Then, just like that he jumped up and hurrayed. 

"So that means no more untimely excuses to do things. Now we can do it on our time, whenever we want, right?" Jared enthused.

Jensen's heart sank a little seeing Jared so jubilant at the news. 

May be he's taken the right decision after all.

"Uhm.. I just messaged Dr. Rosenbaum from the bathroom and told him that the urges have gone and I was not feeling like it anymore and he said it was normal for me to feel like that and asked me to be prepared to have a "lull" period for a while, as he put it."

"Lull period? What's that?" asked Jared.

"It means that the body feels depleted of sperms and sort of goes into a lull and until the time lasts, I won't get any sexual urges. Which means I can go without sex for a few days." Jensen lied.

"Oh," said Jared. After a pause he added, "That's great. So you can finally feel better now after all that frenzy. Right?" He asked.

"Yes, the frenzy is over. Now you can rest, Jared!" Jensen said that and looked at Jared to gauge his reaction.

"Jared guffawed. As if that's gonna stop us. Wait! Are you serious? Does that mean we can't do it for some days?"asked Jared disbelievingly.

"Yes. C'Mon. You've never visited Napa valley before right? Now you can have this time of your stay to sight-see new places and enjoy different types of wines and food. Without having to worry about me," said Jensen. 

"Yes. That I can do," said Jared adding, "c'mon Jensen, they are going to close breakfast in half an hour. We need to hurry."

They both hurried to the first floor to have their buffet breakfast and reported back to the desk on time to catch their shuttle to the vineyard.

\-----------------

There were five more couples on the bus with them to visit the vineyard. Out of them, four were normal beta couples and one was an alpha-omega just like them. 

The alpha and omega couple sat on the opposite side of the aisle from them on the bus. 

The alpha was a very handsome and rugged looking man and every bit, an Alpha. His omega was a petite boy with a page boy hair cut, cute and shy.

As they got in and settled themselves on their seats, the guide came on the mic and gave them a list of Do's and Don'ts for their little journey while also giving a brief description of the vineyard they were going to visit. They were adviced not to drink too much during the wine tasting and asked to behave well with the other guests.

As the bus started to leave, the alpha from the next seat introduced himself to Jensen and Jared. 

"Hi, I'm Stephen Amell and this is Chris. Hoping to have a nice time with you two during our little trip," said Stephen, as he put a hand out to shake. 

Jensen looked at him, and he reluctantly gave his hand.

"I'm Jensen Ackles," he said without introducing Jared who was sitting next to him. 

"And that is?" asked Stephen pointing at Jared.

"Uhm, I'm Jared, nice to meet you," said Jared, shaking Stephens hand.

"Just Jared? Doesn't he have a second name?" asked Stephen. 

"Yeah, it's Jared Ackles," said Jensen curtly.

"Oh!" said Stephen as he settled back in his seat.

He was still looking at them with smiling eyes as he started to say something.

"If you really don't mind, we are planning to have a quiet time during our travel to the destination," Jensen said softly to Stephen.

"Of course, I'm just trying to acquaint ourselves since we'd be spending the next three days together along with the rest of the couples here. Thought a little introduction might be of use," said Stephen good naturedly.

"Oh of course, thank you. I understand. Don't want to come off like a grump. But it's just our first day out, so we might need this time to plan a few things along the journey, that's all," said Jensen easing a smile.

"Well, by all means. We'd be here when you feel like socialising," said Stephen as he turned towards his Omega and they both started to enjoy the scenery through their window.

"What's that all about?" Whispered Jared to Jensen.  
"Why are you sounding off? He was nice to us and you were being rude," he said and pouted.

"Look, I'm just having a little head ache. I don't want to keep talking through our travel, ok?" explained Jensen as he continued to look through his window.  
"This guy looks and sounds like trouble. I don't want to waste our little sight seeing with this guy clinging on to our side, alright?"

Jared wanted to say that was not going to happen, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Jensen seemed a little off from morning but may be that's one of the side effects of him going in to the lull period. Right now, he wanted things to become alright, so he was ready to let go of the minor things.

The rest of the journey went in peace as they continued to enjoy the views of the taverns and valleys along the way until they reached the beautiful vineyard.

It was occupying the entire portion of a side of a mountain. The vineyard grew close to fifteen different types of grapes from which they made different types of wines. Every orchard had it's own wine tasting table laid where they could taste the type of wine that particular grape produced.

They were walking into the vineyard under the hanging vines and Jared was clinging on to Jensen. He tried to twine his hands with Jensen's when Jensen tried to move away from him. "Hey," Jared called out after him, as the zipper on the fanny pack that Jensen was carrying, got caught in Jared's bracelet and pulled open all the contents of the bag on to the floor between them. 

There were among other things, two full packets of Alpha condoms that fell on the floor much to the amusement of the their fellow travelers who happened to be near them. 

"Hello! What do we have here?" Mr.Ackles, you are aware we come here to look around the vineyards, right? Or are you under the impression that we are here for something else?" It was Amell, who started to laugh seeing the mess. The others in the group joined him and laughed too. 

Actually, Jared found it quite funny too because he couldn't fathom why Jensen would bring condoms for a trip to the vineyard, but the only thing that kept him from laughing was Jensen's stern expression.

Jensen quickly scooped up all the items that had fallen on the floor and pushed them back in to his fanny pack, before he turned and marched away without a word.

Someone touched Jared's hand. Jared was startled at first and then he found out it was Chris. 

"Hey,"said Chris enthusiastically. 

"Hi," said Jared a bit hesitantly, looking at Jensen's retreating back.

"Sorry for my husband's comment. He's a very good guy at heart but at times, he talks too much without realising how it would affect others."

"Oh, that's ok. And thanks Chris. I'm sure it's because of the head ache my husband is having, otherwise he's quite easy on people," said Jared. 

"It's, totally understandable. It's actually because of me that my husband wanted to get introduced to you both. I found you so pretty, I just wanted to be your friend. And I'm sad now that we got on a wrong footing," said Chris. 

"Oh, no, no. It's nothing, Chris. Don't worry about that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to get back to my husband." He said and ran in the same direction that he saw Jensen leaving.

"Ok, see ya," shouted Chris behind his back.

Jared found Jensen under a near by tree all by himself trying to fix the zipper of his fanny pack. 

"Jensen, what happened? Are you alright!" He asked concerned.

"The zipper is broken, thanks a lot, Jared," said Jensen irritably. 

"Jared took the fanny pack from Jensen and tried to fix the zipper but it was undoubtedly broken. 

"I'm sorry Jensen, I didn't do it deliberately. But you don't have to worry. Now I can carry the contents in my back pack. I have enough space in mine, see?" Jared showed the small multi utility back pack that he was carrying.

Jensen didn't say anything as he threw all the contents in Jared's back pack. 

They were silent for a few seconds and then Jensen fumed, "I could have strangled him. What's his problem? Didn't I say he's a nosey bastard? Now because of him everyone had to see the inside of my fanny pack."

"Okay, I agree he was out of line, but Jensen, can I know why you were carrying two full packs of condoms for this half a day trip? Especially during this "lull" period. What were you thinking?" Jared didn't intend it, but he couldn't help a small smile cross his lips.

"Well, I had packed a few emergency items that're important for any trip, you know? And who knows who'll need them?" Jensen winked at Jared as he took the back pack from Jared and wore it on his back. "I'll carry this bag from now on, ok?" he said and started to walk towards their group. "C'mon baby, let's go."

As they reached the group, Jensen excused himself to go to the restroom. "Jared, don't leave the group. Be right here with them. I'll be back in ten minutes," he said.

"Ok, do you want me to come with you? asked Jared.

" Nope. Just don't leave the group. I'll be back," he said as he was hurried towards the nearest bathroom stall.

Jared looked around the unfamiliar group of people and quietly moved with them as they were beginning their walk towards their next orchard. 

He looked up and found Stephen Amell smiling at him. He smiled back.


	10. Hide and Seek

Jensen joined them after about 15 mins. Jared and the others were already at the wine tasting table when he joined them. Jared was standing along with Stephen and Chris and was talking animatedly.

"Hey," Jensen said breathlessly. "How is it going?"

"Jensen, you got to taste this. It tastes much better than the other two we tried earlier," Jared said enthusiastically. 

Jensen got himself a glass and tasted the wine. Sure it was tasting much better than the previous ones. May be they'll buy a bottle on their way out.

"Stephen here was saying how he makes his own wine at home," said an excited Jared. 

"Oh really?" asked Jensen without enthusiasm. He didn't know what it was about Stephen he disliked but he just couldn't feel charitable towards him. May be, he was too good looking for his own comfort. Hmmm.. May be. 

"Yes, and then you need to stir them everyday at night until the whole fermentation takes place. That's how wine is made at home." Stephen finished explaining whatever he was saying. Jensen just didn't have the energy to waste anymore on him, honestly.

"Hey, we live in Austin. May be you both can visit us one day for an evening dinner while I can treat you to our own wine tasting," Stephen said, clearly motivated.

"We are going to live in Austin too. May be we can actually try that," said Jared without catching Jensen's stare. 

Chris became jubilant and started to jump and hug Jared. "That would be great. I want to learn a lot from you, Jared. Stephen loves omegas like you. So beautiful and elegant. With such a sense of style. He always says that I have to learn a lot. May be I'll learn it from you," said Chris.

"Uh, I'm sure that can't be right, Chris. I'm sure Stephen loves you just the way you are," said Jared blushing.

"No, he means it right. I always tell him to learn. It's always nice to learn from others. Chris has always been this small town, shy little boy. I encourage him to get out more and have friends and have fun. Especially with a gorgeous Omega like you Jared, with due respect to Jensen here, I'd be glad if Chris learnt a few tips to dress up better," said Stephen, matter of factly. 

Jared blushed and looked at Jensen because he honestly didn't know what to say.  
Jensen signed him to stay shut, so he took a sip of his wine and continued to have small talk.

If Jensen was uncomfortable at the ongoing conversation, Stephen and Chris were obviously not and they were enjoying their wine and continuing their banter. 

It was after almost an hour of more sightseeing before they came to the spot where grapes were crushed with bare foot for the wine.  
They invited the guests to join in the fun too. Jensen and Stephen went in to join the other men who tried their hand at it while Jared and Chris were asked to join the women. 

In his excitement to join the fun, Chris ran a tad faster and slipped down on the grass. When Jared reached him, he had a cut on his finger from his fall. 

"I can't join like this. You go and have fun, Jared," he said with a pout. "I may have to ask them for a band aid or something."

"But I've got some band-aid in my back pack. I can patch you up", said Jared cheerfully as he took Chris to the desk where they left their belongings. 

He found his back-pack where Jensen had left it along with the others' and he opened it. He searched through the items until he found the packet containing the band aid. 

As he gave the band aid to Chris, his eyes fell on the packet of condoms that were there along with the other items. And one was ripped open. 

Jared took the packet out to look inside. There were three of them. One was missing. 

"Jared, c'mon, we need to hurry up," called Chris from behind. "We need to go now."

Jared hurriedly closed the zipper on the back-pack kept it back where he found it. His mind was wondering about who could have opened it, but he didn't time to ponder on it right now. He'd ask Jensen about it later.

Soon he joined Chris in the grape squashing event and it turned out to be so much fun. Jared lifted his pant above his knees to avoid the grape splashing on the clothes. He was carefully trying to stamp on those plushy grapes and enjoyed the feeling of them getting squished under his feet.

He looked up and found Jensen looking at him from the nearby pit where he was doing the same with the other men. He looked lovingly at him and he waved when Jared looked up. Jared waved back.

Jensen wasn't having a great time. First, he was guilty that he was lying to Jared about his condition and second, every time he looked at Jared, his pulse quickened and he wanted to jump him right there. His cock throbbed at Jared's touch and it happened everytime he touched him. It was why he was getting away from him when Jared snaked his hand through his. But his fanny pack had to get caught in his bracelet and had to break. Talk about freaking timing. And now everyone knows that he's carrying condoms and worse, now he has to keep them inside Jared's back-pack. God knows how he sneaked one to the toilet just in time back to shag himself off. He could have risked it without the condoms but he didn't want to make a mess in the bathroom where others frequented. 

And now as he was looking at Jared from the grape pit, he was once again struck by how beautiful Jared was. He had lifted his pants above his knees and it's as much Jensen could do without getting a boner right there. He could feel his loins stirring at the sight and he quickly averted his eyes. He's got to think about something that turns him off and quick. 

Just then Stephen caught his eye and smiled. 

"Yikes! Talk about immediate turn offs," Jensen thought and chuckled to himself.

Stephen took his chuckle to be a positive response and began to strike a conversation. 

"Hey, Jensen! How's it going? Having fun?"

"Yep, I think so, Stephen. How about you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Missing Jared already?"

"Yeah… I mean no..err.. what do you mean?"

"Just a guess. You've not taken your eyes off him for a single minute since he entered the pit."

"Oh! Stephen, c'mon, it's nothing like that." Jensen knew he was blushing a bit by being caught unawares by Stephen. He didn't like Stephen, but he was going to try to be civil with him. At least one of them has to be.

"It's ok, Jensen! It's normal for newly weds. And besides, I would be the same way too if I landed an omega like Jared," he said and smiled sweetly.

Jensen's smile was quickly getting wiped out from his face, while Stephen added quickly, "Nope. I'm just messing with you. Oh c'mon Jensen, loosen up a bit, will ya?" He said and laughed. 

For his own sanity, Jensen wanted to ignore Stephens remark. But it angered him that he could get so easily under his skin. He will not let the bastard win. Let him stew as much as he wants. 

"No problem, Stephen! Of course I love him. I mean look at him." He bent towards Stephen and whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "You should see the type of sex we have every day.… and night. I mean, I lost count, but boy! We both can be quite insatiable when it comes to sex," Jensen straightened still having the stupid smile on his face.

This time though, it was Stephen's smile that got quickly wiped out. He looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Well, good for you. I'll wish you both the best of everything a marriage could offer," he said and smiled stoically.

"Thank you, Stephen! And I think I already got offered the best which is Jared. I can't ask for anything better, can I?" said Jensen and returned the smile. 

"No, I don't think that's possible," Stephen agreed and continued, "Hey, Jensen! What are you doing later? Would you and Jared join me and Chris for a late dinner, may be?" 

"Can't promise, Stephen. May be we'd take a rain check, ok?" said Jensen as he continued to smile sweetly at Stephen. 

"Okay," shrugged Stephen as the event got concluded with the lunch break being announced.

\----------------

It was almost six by the time they both came back to the hotel. They both were exhausted. Jensen hit the bathroom while Jared went straight to bed to rest a bit before heading off to dinner with Jensen.

Jensen was as usual taking his time in the bathroom and Jared was getting bored. He decided to check the pics they had taken that day with their camera. He opened the back-pack to bring the camera out when he thought of the missing condom.  
He rummaged through the contents until he found the two packets of condoms.

One was still unopened. He took the other one that was ripped open earlier. He counted the condoms and now there were only two. One more was missing. What the hell?

He heard noise from the bathroom and the door clicked open. He put the bag back in its place and sat back on the bed. 

Jensen came out of the bathroom and was grinning wide at Jared. 

"Ready to go to dinner, babe?" he asked. 

"Yes of course, Jensen. Oh, by the way I forgot to ask you. How is it going with the "lull" period? Any accidents so far?"

"Uh . No. It's been good. Why?" 

"Just like that. You are sure about that?

"Of course, Jared. Not had any urges so far. You don't have to worry. He paused. "You must be relieved and happy at last, right Jared?" he said measuring Jared with his eyes..

Jared agreed. "Yes, Jensen! Whatever makes you happy!" If Jensen was lying, Jared couldn't think of reasons for him to do so. 

Or perhaps, someone else was pranking them by taking the condoms out of their bag while they had left it there. After all, most of them knew that they were in there. 

He was in thought for a few seconds and then he shrugged and added, Ok, c'mon Jensen, we'd be late for dinner. I told Chris we'd be there sharp at 7pm." 

Jensen stopped in his tracks. "What? Why would we have dinner with them?"

"Oh, he was insisting that we have dinner with them before leaving. I thought we'd get it over with it today," Jared said softly as he eyed Jensen. He continued, "I know you hate Stephen, Jensen. But I like Chris. He's a sweet guy, you know. I didn't feel like turning him down. But if you'd rather we didn't, we won't."

Jensen rolled his eyes as he came to sit by Jared on the bed. "Look Jared. I don't hate Stephen. I just don't care for him or Chris. We've come here to be by ourselves and I don't want to ruin our evening by spending time with them. True, Stephen is an asshole but it's not that I'm threatened by him or anything. They're just boring, that's all."

"Yeah, I find them boring too. I didn't want to let Chris down, which is why I agreed. Okay, I'll call him and tell him we're going else where," said Jared as he picked his phone to call Chris.

"No, don't do that. Okay, this is the last thing we're going to do with them, okay? So let's go to dinner with them and get it done with," said Jensen with resignation. 

"Thank you, Jensen." Jared jumped up and kissed Jensen on this cheek. If Jensen hadn't moved his face away at the last moment, the kiss would have landed on his lips. Jensen didn't know whether to feel glad or sad about it. Glad, he guessed because he couldn't have handled a kiss on the lips from Jared right now. He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand as he turned quickly so that Jared wouldn't see his boner.

\------------------

They had dinner at a Chinese Majestic Imperial. Every dish looked delicious and authentic.

Jared and Chris were seated opposite each other as were Jensen and Stephen. Initially it was small talk until their wines and food arrived.

"So, what are you doing, Jensen?" asked Stephen as he started to bite into his dragon chicken.

"I'm one of the design engineers at Caterpillar at their Austin branch. I along with the others, design auto parts for their many movables. And Jared is still a student at San Antonio community college " said Jensen. "So, what about you both, Stephen and Chris?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"I'm a doctor. And a surgeon. I work at the St. Augusta public hospital. And Chris is working as a nurse in the same hospital." Stephen said casually, while still biting in to the drumstick.

"Wow? A doctor? That's great," exclaimed Jared. Jensen had stopped eating and looked at Stephen, obviously surprised.

Chris intercepted. "Yes. I trained to be be a nurse after our marriage. I applied in the same hospital and got the job. I can't go without seeing him for more than an hour. I just love him so much," he gushed.

"Wow. That's so romantic," mused Jared, all doe eyed. 

"Yes. Not to mention that I was in the same hospital only a few months before that, after my car accident," remembered Chris. "I didn't know he worked there then. I had it pretty bad and it took quite a while for me to recuperate. But who knew that within a few months, we would be connected by divine matrimonial," Chris had stopped eating, putting down his fork and spoon. 

He continued teary eyed, "They brought in his alliance and my parents liked him. Me too, obviously. I just couldn't believe my luck. Stephen was told that I lost my ability to bear kids during the accident. But he was kind enough to look past that and marry me. I'm so lucky to get a man like Stephen as my husband. I'll forever be grateful," he said. He was crying now with tears falling down his cheeks that he was not even bothering to cover up. 

"Here baby, don't do that. I consider myself to be lucky to have you." Stephen said while wiping Chris' tears with a wad of tissue.

"Yes, don't say that Chris. I'll say that Stephen is very lucky to have a beautiful, gentle person like you in his life," said Jensen when he had come out of his initial surprise of knowing that Stephen was a doctor. God, who'd have guessed that an abnoxious, annoying man like him would have the patience and empathy of a doctor, he thought to himself. "So what's your speciality, doc?" He asked.

"I'm a gynaecologist, specialising in Flex medicine," said Stephen.

"Oh my god! exclaimed Jared. That's great. Think I don't have to look far when I look out for an Gyn when I settle back in Austin soon," said Jared clearly smitten by Stephen's profession.

"Okay, let's not shoot the gun right now, babe," Jensen admonished Jared softly. "Let's see how things go once we settle, ok?" he said while still smiling."

"Okay, that's our story. So what's yours? How did you two meet each other? Was it arranged too? Or was it a love marriage?" Asked Stephen. 

"It's was an arranged marriage, through and through. We both didn't want to get married until we saw each other during our engagement day and soon we were completely smitten with each other," said Jared.

"Yes, we couldn't wait for the wedding day to come after we laid eyes on each other," chuckled Jensen.

Their talk continued to other topics after that and it was 9pm by the time Jared and Jensen returned to their room and changed to their night clothes.

"I have to say, that was a noble thing, what Stephen did." said Jared, sitting on the bed. "I mean, how many Alphas would be so accepting knowing that the omega can't conceive?" asked Jared.

"Umm...I would. I'm so in love with you that even if you can't have kids I won't mind, Jared," said Jensen.

"Not everything is about competition, Jensen. You don't have to say things just to trivialise Stephen's effort. What he did was amazing, you need to accept that," said Jared pouting.

"I'm not saying this to belittle him or to trivialise his efforts, Jared. I'm saying this quite frankly. If I ever came to know that you can't have kids or whatever, I won't mind in the least," he said earnestly as he settled down on his side of the bed.

"What if I said that I don't want to have kids, Jensen. What will you say then?" Jared asked as he sat down on the other side of the bed, bit his lower lip and he looked at Jensen through his bangs. 

Jensen looked at Jared with his brows raised. "Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, I.. um... I was never inclined towards kids. I don't know if I have the patience to be a mother to them, Jensen. And I truly doubt if I'd want to be one in the future. I want to become an editor or a writer and some thing like that. But becoming a mother and sit at home, I can't." Jared finished his diatribe and looked at him expectantly. 

"Okay," said Jensen as he pondered over what Jared had said. This was a big deal. The problem was, he was a bit drunk and tired from the long day he had had. And he really didn't think this was the time to have a conversation of such a huge magnitude. His brain was a mush and he just couldn't think. 

"Uhmm. I .. I don't know what to.. " he tried to speak, but he fell out of words. "I don't know what to say, Jared.. I..don't think… "

"That's what I thought. Good night, Jensen." Jared turned to his side and covered himself with the duvet. Within a few minutes, Jensen could hear his soft breathing and he knew that he had fallen asleep. 

Jensen felt angry at the turn of events. He didn't know that Jared felt this way about kids. And this is a conversation that they must be having when they both are sober and have more energy. Not when they are both dead beat and clamouring for clarity. And why did this topic come up in the first place? Because of Stephen. Because he's a doctor or surgeon or whatever he is, because he was the most noble man who accepted Chris in spite of his condition and all. 

As if Jensen wouldn't.  
Jensen meant what he said to Jared. He would really not mind if Jared can't have kids. Of course he'd accept that. A few weeks back he didn't even want to get married. So, what difference would not having kids have made? Nothing. Not after meeting Jared and falling in love with him like the way he did. 

But this is different. Jared doesn't want to have kids. It's not like he couldn't but wouldn't. Doesn't Jensen have a say in this? How does Jared think that he should ignore such a big deal, given the fact that he didn't even give him a chance to think. Jensen stewed and simmered in silent anger that he didn't realize he was crying. Tears were falling down his cheeks at the unfairness of it all. All his anger turned to Stephen for spoiling his mood.  
Finally, with a resignation, he sighed and turned to his side and drifted off into a long sleep.

\------------------

Jensen woke up when his alarm for 7o clock went off. He had a fitful sleep riddled with dreams none of which he could remember. But at least he slept enough to carry himself through the day.

He looked to his left and found that Jared was already up and in the bathroom. He got up quickly and brushed his teeth at the mini sink, situated in the living room. 

He was taking his clothes out of the wardrobe while Jared came out the bathroom. 

Memories of last night's duel came to mind and Jensen didn't want to face Jared yet. He didn't know how he should be responding to him now. He heard Jared walking behind him but he didn't turn to wish him good morning. Not yet.  
He stayed bent in front of his wardrobe taking his time, trying to choose the colour of his pants.

He heard a rustle of cloth and a moment later, Jared hugged him from behind. 

"I'm so sorry, Jensen. I don't know what came over me to say such nonsense like I did yesterday night. I wish I could take back everything I said. You are a wonderful man and I love you. It was so unfair of me to compare you with Stephen. I'm so sorry, Jensen," he said while still hugging Jensen from behind. 

Jensen could feel Jared getting hard against his butt. Jared was grinding himself against his back and Jensen himself was getting impossibly hard.

Right now all his impulses instructed him to turn and kiss Jared so hard, lift him up and throw him on the bed and fuck him senseless.

But he can't. He can't get his urges take control of him. Jared needs at least a few days rest and he's got to give him that. 

He took the first pair of pants that his hands would grab and held it in place in front of his groin as he turned to face him. Then his eyes fell on Jared's body.

Jared was fully naked. His bathrobe was lying at his feet and he was smiling at him shyly. His dimples were in full show and it was as much Jensen could do and let a chuckle out that came out in a straggled gasp. 

His eyes involuntarily travelled beneath Jared's neck and rested on Jared's small breasts which were full and swollen. His nipples were a moist pink and looked juicy. Jensen let himself look further down to see Jared was fully hard and his cock was erect and standing upright. He didn't look any further down than that but he was sure that his hole would be pink and leaking of omega moisture. Jared had just taken bath and the smell of lavender along with his heightened omega pheromone was hitting Jensen's nostrils and making him dizzy with lust.

Jared was following Jensen's line of vision and blushed a bright pink under his scrutiny. 

"So, How you doing?" He drawled in his southern accent while smiling flirtatiously and Jensen thought he was gonna come right there.

Jared put his hands on Jensen's arms and tried to draw him closer. 

Every cell in Jensen's brain was screaming to manhandle the omega right in front of him, but Jensen was screaming back at them...Noooo.

As Jared's hands touched him, he pushed them away from him and stepped back. He didn't know what to say but he managed a, "Uh..I have to go…. Right now," and he set off straight into the bathroom taking his clothes with him.

Jared looked stunned at Jensen's retreating figure until he saw him enter the bathroom and slam the door.

He slowly walked to the bed and sat down. He couldn't understand Jensen's behaviour for the last 24 hours. There's something certainly up with him. He was behaving oddly, especially in Jared's presence. 

Yesterday, in the vineyards, he behaved like he touched fire every time he touched him or tried to hold his hand. He was completely avoiding him for some reason. Even if the lull period was the reason offered by him, why was he not even touching him? As if Jared's touch could burn him? Does he hate him? Has he grown bored of him within a few days after their marriage? Is he angry with him for something? 

Jared couldn't think anymore. He was feeling afraid and alone right at that moment.

\--------------------


	11. Two can play the game!

They were waiting in the queue for the hot balloon ride at Pope valley. It was a good thing that they got in early because they could get to the front of the queue on time.  
They didn't take the hotel shuttle that day. Both weren't in a great mood after what happened in the hotel room that morning. So when Jensen suggested that they take a taxi instead, Jared didn't object. 

Jared kept looking at Jensen hoping to catch his eye. And when Jensen looked at him, he smiled. "All fine, Jensen?" he asked.

Jensen was feeling guilty himself that he'd been avoiding Jared from that morning. But after what happened yesterday night about that stupid argument about having kids, he didn't know how to respond to Jared. 

He wasn't angry with Jared about it anymore. May be at another time he'd be able to discuss the topic better. Not now. This was their honeymoon. And he wanted it to be good for Jared even if it wasn't perfect. 

He smiled back at him and said, "Yes, Jared. Everything's perfect. I hope you are having a good time."

Jared was immediately relieved at seeing Jensen being his normal self again. "I'm having a great time, thanks. And with you by my side, I will always have a good time," he said and took Jensen's hand in his to squeeze it. 

Jensen snatched his hand back from him sharply. "Well , that's great. C'Mon Jared, it's time to go. They are opening the gates." He said and proceeded to walk towards the entrance. 

Jared was bewildered at Jensen's stance once again. Jensen was blowing hot one minute and blowing cold the next. He couldn't understand him. But he held the thought for the time being, as he proceeded to follow Jensen to the gates of the ride.

\--------------

They were on the hot air balloon along with another bunch of revellers. Everyone was busy taking pictures from their cameras and Jensen started to take pictures too. Jared was enjoying the beautiful scenery that was expanding in front of his eyes as the balloon rose higher and higher. He could see the beautiful vineyards and the faint silhouette of the mountain ranges from afar. It was a beautiful view to hold and the weather was sunny and pleasant. 

As his eyes was revelling in the beauty around him, his mind was drifting away to different thoughts. Jensen was behaving aloof with him once again. Just now, he tried to hug Jensen while watching the landscape below them, but Jensen gently pried his hands away, as he scooted off to pretend to pay attention to his photography.

As Jared was thinking this again and again, something struck him and he quickly opened his back pack to put his mind to ease. He gave Jensen a side glance to make sure he was busy with his photography, while he groped inside to find what he was looking for. 

Finally his fingers curved around the unopened pack of condoms that was there yesterday, but try as he might, he couldn't find the the opened pack that still had two condoms left. They were there until last night. And Jensen couldn't have used them at the hotel room. Which means he took them out when Jared was bathing this morning. And he must be carrying them in his pants pocket right now. But why is he using them when he didn't have those urges anymore?

He straightened up as he suddenly started to see things fall into place. 

What if Jensen is lying to him that he doesn't get the urges anymore but reality, he's still gets them? And it's because of that he avoids his touches and keeps taking frequent bathroom breaks? 

The sudden realisation was so strong that he was staring in to space without realising that Jensen was calling out his name. 

"Jared!" Jensen called out to him again and Jared came out of his momentary stupor. 

"Yeah…?" 

"What happened sweetheart? I've been calling you several times. Look to your left, you see those? Those mountains are the Mt. Helena. And look to the west, those are the Mayacamas Mt. Range. And can you see that skyline far away? That's San Francisco. Isn't it beautiful?" There was so much excitement in Jensen's voice and Jared found it difficult not to get infected by his enthusiasm.

He was also very much excited about his new finding that he couldn't stop smiling. 

Try as he might, he couldn't think of the real reason for Jensen to come up with this idea. But at least he knows what he was doing. Jensen's been pretending to keep the distance between them because he can't control himself if he comes in close contact with Jared. He has to keep away so that he could keep up with his little game. Haha. Well, the jokes on him, he thought, "Now I've found out that you are doing this, I'm going to play a little game until you give up and tell me the truth. I'll make you beg me for sex and only then…"

"Jared! Are you enjoying yourself, babe?" Jensen interjected his thoughts as he was looking at him concerned. He's been seeing Jared being aloof and deep in thoughts from the moment they got on the balloon ride.

Jared smiled back at him reassuringly. "Oh yes, Jensen! I'm enjoying this and I'm going to enjoy this even more, make no mistake about it," he replied and laughed at Jensen's confused expression.

"Yes, two can play this game, Jensen! You just wait!" he thought and chuckled to himself. He was getting excited as he started to make plans in his mind to seduce Jensen in various ways until Jensen comes out clean to him and accepts his mistake.

\-----------------

The balloon ride went on for 3 hours and they were tired by the time they landed. They were both famished and wanted to have a quick early lunch.  
They walked down to the garden restaurant by the lake called the SEA BISTRO that specialised in all sorts of sea food. 

They sat down heavily on the seats opposite each other and read the menu that was kept in front of each of them on the table.

"Do you want the lobster?" Asked Jensen to Jared, leafing through the extensive menu. "Or the smoked salmon with caviar?" he looked up at Jared with his brows raised and Jared thought that Jensen looked so bloody handsome like that. The sunlight was falling on him, filtered through the gap in the vines that formed the Cape of their dining area. His eye lashes and the two day old stubble being lit by the sunlight, making them look almost blonde. Just how did he become so lucky to land this gorgeous Alpha all for himself? 

"Hello? Are you listening to me? What's with you? You've been behaving oddly from the time we got on the balloon?" said an exasperated Jensen.

Jared laughed. "It's nothing. I was just thinking of how good looking you are and counting my lucky stars to land you as my husband. That's all," he said and smiled fondly at his husband. "Oh by the way, I'll take the lobster. And you can order the smoked salmon. We can share both, what do you say?" 

"Hmm. Seems like a good idea," said Jensen as he called the waiter and placed their order along with the drinks they wanted.

Once the waiter left their take, Jared returned his attention back to Jensen. "As I was saying, you look so sexy Jensen, if only you weren't going through the lull time at this moment, I'd let you bang me in the restroom right now," said Jared smiling, while watching Jensen's expression intently.

Jensen visibly blanched at that as his face gained colour. "Can we change the subject? We have come to eat and…"

"And what? I understand we can't do it. What's the harm in talking about it?" asked Jared innocently.

Jensen looked at him with his jaw slightly open and after a beat, he pursed his lips, put the menu back on the table and said shrugging his shoulders. "Ok, what do you want to talk?" 

"Nothing.... Just this," drawled Jared as he snaked up his foot up against Jensen's under the table. He had removed his shoes and with his socked foot he rubbed against Jensen's calf under his pant.

Jensen visibly and audibly sucked air as he quite didn't expect that. His cock did acrobatics under the pant. He jerked his chair backwards as he stood up abruptly. 

"Whoa! Hey it's just my leg," said Jared throwing his hands up in mock surrender. And then he burst out laughing. "What are you shit scared of, Mr. Alpha?" 

"Uhh.. nothing. I just thought that…never mind." Jensen sat down gingerly, with a sheepish smile on his face. 

Just then, their lunch arrived and as much as Jared wanted to poke fun at Jensen's forced celibacy, he quickly tucked himself into the delicious food as he was completely starving. 

Soon, they ate in silence, enjoying their food along with some white wine which they ordered to go with it.  
When they were done with the main course, they ordered key lime pie and a fruit tart for dessert. 

The time was 1:30 in the afternoon and Jensen planned for them to have some more sight seeing before they could retire for the evening. 

"Hey, Jared and Jensen!" 

Both of them looked up startled to find out that the booming voice belonged to none but Chris and Stephen. They were dining at a near by table and only saw them both now as they were about to leave.

"Hi," replied Jared enthusiastically while Jensen rolled his eyes turning away from Stephen.

"You didn't take the shuttle today? I was looking for both of you," said a concerned Chris. 

"No, we left an hour early today. We went for the hot air balloon ride and since we finished lunch early, we had just started to plan the rest of our afternoon," said Jared.

"Jared, I was planning to do some shopping in the hotel mall just now, would you care to join me, please?" asked Chris. We'll be back within a few hours, I promise."

"Uhmm...," Jared was thinking quick. He wanted to buy a few things that he had in mind, mainly to do with the rest of his plan for the evening and this could actually prove useful, he thought.

"And don't you both forget that we have the bonfire by the lake and the after party dance being organised by the hotel starting at 7pm. Don't you both miss that," added Stephen.

"Oh, is that today?" face-palmed Jensen. The last thing he wanted to do was socialise, especially with Stephen. 

"Yes, that's why Chris wanted to buy something special for the party. Hey Jensen, when they go for shopping, would you care to join me for a game of pool at the game centre?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Uhm...No. I just remembered that I had to send an email to my client that's been pending for the past few days. Think I'll go back to my room, finish that, so that I can be free later for the bonfire," lied Jensen.

"Okay then, that settles it," said Jared. "C'Mon, Chris. Let's go. See ya later, Jensen," he blew a kiss and winked at him before turning to go with Chris.

Jensen looked at the retreating figure of Jared until he disappeared from his sight and then turned to Stephen. "Well, there they go. Okay, Stephen. See you in the evening then," he said with a terse smile and turned to walk back to his room.  
"See ya," he heard Stephen call behind him. Jensen waved his hand without looking back.

\-----------------

He unlocked the hotel room door and entered it. He placed the camera on the side table, removed his shoes and jacket. He went to the rest room to take care of his business first. He's been nursing a boner from the moment they got on the hot air balloon and the moment Jared started to stick his body to him. 

And what came over Jared today for him to come onto himx? Man, Jensen thought he had to excuse himself immediately after Jared rubbed his leg under the table had not the dinner arrived on time. He was suppressing his boner for the entire time and if he didn't take care of it now, he'd blow it soon. 

He came out of the restroom after 20 mins. He felt better and more relaxed now. He yawned and went to lie down on his side of the bed. 

His thoughts jumped to meeting Stephen and Chris during lunch. He didn't know what it was about Stephen that ticked him off. 

The way Jared was warm and nice to him annoyed him. "You're jealous," said an inner voice. Well may be, he agreed. He loved Jared more than anything. He wanted himself to be the only Alpha that Jared looked up to. He's still not done impressing Jared. And Stephen trying to act nice irritated him. Well, Jared will soon realise that Jensen's the best Alpha there is. And he'll soon tell him that he loves and respects him more than anyone else in the world. "Soon," he thought as he drifted away to sleep, dreaming about Jared.

\------------------

He heard the knock and woke up. He switched on the side lamp and checked his watch. It was 4:30 in the evening. 

He got up and rubbed his eyes. The window curtains were drawn and the room was in darkness. He got down the bed and switched on the lights on before opening the door. 

Jared came bundling inside carrying a lot of packages under his arm. "Hey Jensen!" He cooed as he dropped the packages and hugged him tightly. 

Jensen couldn't escape the hug though he tried to shrink back from it as much as possible. Jared was being too affectionate from that morning and it was as much Jensen could do to control his lust every time it threatened to take hold of him.

"Hey sweetheart," he said as he slowly extricated himself from his embrace. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Of course. Omg Jensen. I can't wait to show you what I bought for me. For us I mean.. ," he said rather coyly as he picked up the packages to stove them away in his wardrobe. He turned towards Jensen with a triumphant smile on his face and asked him, "Did you have a good sleep?" 

"Oh yeah," replied Jensen as he rubbed his face with his hands. "Gimme a few mins for me to freshen up. I still feel like the sleep hasn't left my eyes," he said as he crossed him and went inside the bathroom to have a bath. 

\---------------

When he came out wearing a bathrobe, Jared was in front of his wardrobe wearing his night dress and busily arranging his clothes in order. 

Jensen went straight to his wardrobe and took out the clothes to wear for the evening. He laid them out on the foot of the bed and straightened when he felt Jared standing close to him. 

"Hey, Jensen, would you mind sitting down for a few minutes? I wanna show you something," he said. Jensen suspected there was a naughty glint in Jared's eyes. 

"What do you wanna show?.. Can I change first?"

Jared shook his head softly implying a "No."  
"We're already running late for the party. This will only take a few minutes."

"Umm. Okay," Jensen said as he went and sat on his side of the bed facing Jared. His bathrobe fell open briefly below the waist flashing Jared with a glimpse of Jensen's cock and balls.

Jared eyes looked at Jensen's crotch and back to Jensen's face and he broke into a shy smile. As Jensen was watching Jared, his cock stirred at Jared's reaction. 

Jensen realised he's at a disadvantage sitting in his bathrobe with nothing to hold down his over reacting cock. He wished whatever Jared wanted to show him was quick enough so that he can get himself into something comfortable. God, he was starting to hate his life right now. He can't even fancy his Omega without feeling guilty. A few more days and he thought he would be over this. Hopefully!

Jared was wearing a long lycra night dress that reached below his knees and which was knotted by a rope and held in place in front at his waist.

He opened the knot. "Tada!" he exclaimed as he opened the dress open to reveal what he was wearing inside.

Jensen's mouth fell open and hung in there. His eyes went wide initially with surprise and soon with an undying feeling of lust to pounce on Jared right there.

Jared was wearing a pink silk bralet and a matching silk pink panty, the edges of which were soft lace. The panty rode up close to his crotch line and tight against his full cock and balls. 

Jared removed the night dress and let it fall down softly at his feet. Then he sensually walked down to where Jensen sat and stood at a foot away from him. 

"What do you think, Jensen? Chris got some new lingerie and as I helped him buy, I bought some too," he said shyly.

He turned around to show him how the lingerie fit his back and butt. The bralet was a thin strap with a hook at the end and the panty was a thin piece of fabric that left most of the ass cheeks bare. 

Jensen's hands squeezed the bed covers tightly on the sides as he fought for control. He wanted to avert his eyes so badly from the most delicious view but he just wasn't succeeding at it. As much as he could fight it, his eyes were transfixed on Jared's butt cheeks as Jared held his hip with one hand, twisting his body to look at him and smiled flirtatiously.

Then He turned around towards him and stepped closer.  
"C'Mon, Jen! Touch the fabric. It's so soft. Look!" Jared was within reaching distance and he was inviting Jensen to touch him in the most intimate places. 

Jensen felt like he was going to have a heart attack any minute now. His pulse quickened and he started to have trouble breathing. His cock visibly throbbed under his robe and Jensen suspected Jared's eye caught the movement. He was hard like a rock now and he was afraid to stand up fearing the tent his cock was forming was not going to go unnoticed.

Jared reached for Jensen's hand while his eyes never left his. He was breathing heavily and his cheeks were flushed with want. He took Jensen's hand and placed it on his crotch. "Feel it Jensen. Do you think it's smooth enough?" he asked rather in a whisper, his voice honey laced and husky.

Jared's cock felt so good under the silky material of the panty, that all Jensen wanted to do was to squeeze and thrust at it until Jared came in his hands through the flimsy material of the fabric. He wanted to throw Jared on the bed and make love to him until Jared fell apart in his hands begging him to knot him. But none of that can happen now. Not yet. Jared needs at least a few more days of rest and until Jensen came out of his drug's influence.

Jensen didn't know what came over him, because he found himself jerk his hand away saying that he needed to go the bathroom urgently and leave the place at once. He didn't look behind him until he was safe behind the bathroom door. He closed it gently behind him and latched it. He found himself shivering and shaking. He was so close to blow his cover. His resolve was very close to blow out but thank god, he took control of the situation. 

He gripped the edge of the sink as he started to shag himself to thoughts of him fucking Jared. He fantasised to stripping Jared off the cute bra and sucking on the nipples while his hands could tear the panty away and thrust his hungry cock into Jared's leaking hole. He fantasised to JARED'S debauched face with his wanton cries when he fucked him senseless. It was too good of a fantasy as he came in to his hand squirting, his cum making white streaks all over the surface of the sink. He held on to the edge of the counter top as let himself go through the movements of the heavenly orgasm. When he finally came out of it, he found himself to breathe normally.

Jared sighed as he looked at Jensen, leaving him hanging once again. He sat down heavily on the bed and put his face in his hands. This is not working. Jensen seemed to be very determined about not letting his cover be blown. But for how long? Jared thought that he too could be as determined as his stubborn husband if he wanted. So what if this plan has failed? He had a plan B which he was sure will work out. And he's going to make it work out. He will make Jensen admit to his lies. Tonight.... You'll see, Jensen. He smiled to himself at the thought as he got up to get dressed in his newly bought party dress for the evening.

\---------------------------


	12. Shake it up, Baby!

They were on time for the Bon fire. It was taking place on the patch of land just off the lake by the hotel and was occupied by at least 200 people sitting, scattered around the fire in bunches. Snacks and booze flowed freely and everyone seemed to have a nice time. Some people had gotten their guitars and singing songs and having fun. 

Jared and Jensen were immediately flanked by Chris who had already been sitting around the fire with Stephen and had reserved them a place next to them. 

Stephen passed drinks to them with a side of crackers and chips. Jensen and Jared got settled down on the picnic mat next to them and started to sip their drinks. The plan was to move in to the party hall that was attached to the bar and restaurant just outside the back entrance of the hotel after an hour at the bon fire.

Jensen glanced at Jared while taking a sip of his drink. Jensen had known Jared for the past few weeks but he hadn't seen him look this breath taking. Jared was wearing a sleeveless black acrylic top with a deep v-neck that fit him perfectly around his curves and his slender figure. Both sides of the short top was held together at the midriff on the front and back by interwoven lace running through black metal eyelets that finally knotted down at his waist. His silky midriff was sensually exposed between both sides of the flap on the front, leading till the waist. He matched it with a black pant made of the same material that had matching lace with eyelets running on both sides of his legs till his ankles. It was tight at the waist and thighs to flare into a semi boot cut at the bottom. Jared had bought the outfit just that afternoon, along with the pink lingerie he was wearing earlier.

Jensen was continually tormented by how gorgeous he looked. He vaguely remembered Jared's dress during their wedding night which it was short-lived since he had completely destroyed it within the first few minutes of him stepping into their love-suite.  
Memories of that night filled Jensen's brain with needless images and he cursed himself for thinking about it just now. His cock was sending him urgent messages about it's continued excitement at seeing Jared first in this attire when he came out of the bathroom and now with the delicious memory of their wedding night. 

"Are you really going to wear that?" asked Jensen when he saw Jared in that outfit that evening. He had just finished shagging a few minutes back but his cock twitched at the sight of Jared in the dress.  
"Yes, I'm going to wear this as I specially bought it for the occasion. Don't you like it?" asked Jared coyly, looking at him from under his lashes. He had applied Kohl and he looked gothic and sexy as fuck and Jensen could only mewl his acceptance. He immediately knew that his evening was going to be a stressful one with such a tempting sight right in front of him for the whole night.

It's a good thing that he decided to wear the tight boxers tonight over his undies to keep his untimely erections in check. On top of that, he chose to wear his loose black dress pants over his white party shirt which helped him to further hide his excitement. Though he didn't need to worry so much about exposing his erection, he was still tormented by his undying urge to have sex with Jared. Right now. Right there.

"Well, if I may say so, you look unbelievably gorgeous today, Jared. You outdid yourself," said Stephen to Jared as he glanced at Jensen and tipped his glass. "You must be one lucky guy, Jensen!" 

Jensen wanted to punch Stephen annoyed by his constant attention to Jared, but honestly he couldn't blame him. Jared looked sensational and he wasn't surprised that people wouldn't notice.

"Well, I should say the same about you, Stephen. You are one lucky guy to land a beautiful boy like Chris," said Jensen and he really meant it this time. Chris did look beautiful with his tight red leather jacket with a plunging neckline and a tight matching leather pant that left nothing to imagination. His cute page boy haircut had been modified into a step cut that nicely framed his petite face and he had dyed it a blonde with reddish brown streaks. He had shaken up his homely look to look like a sex kitten and it was quite a marvelous change over.

"Thank you so much, Jensen," cooed Chris as he seemed pleased with Jensen's compliment. "I try to to dress better and I'm so glad I found my best look today. And can I also say how handsome you look? Very very sexy," he said and winked at him making Jensen blush. Jensen glanced at Stephen and he secretly felt good that Stephen was finding the conversation uncomfortable. 

The topic turned to small talk and soon they finished having the first round of drinks. Jensen decided to go for another round.

"Okay. I'm going for another round of drinks. Who wants to join me," asked Jensen expecting Jared to join him. 

"Nope. I'm not coming," replied Jared. Please Jensen, If you don't mind, can you bring me one? I'll be resting here." 

Jensen hesitated for a moment when Chris got up to go with him. "Okay, I'll go with you. I can do with another drink myself."

"Okay," shrugged Jensen as he took Chris with him to the bar that was situated by the restaurant. 

He got himself another scotch on the rocks while he got a bloody Mary for Jared. Chris bought himself a pink squirrel and a neat whiskey for Stephen. The orders took at least a quarter of an hour as they also got a side of nachos with dip to go with their drinks.

As they walked back to their place by the fire, Jensen could see that Stephen was sitting by Jared's side, with their thighs touching, whispering something in Jared's ears while Jared was laughing aloud. Jensen looked at Chris to see his reaction but Chris seemed not to mind it at all. A pang of jealousy ran through him as he watched Stephen get up from the floor and give his hand for Jared to get up. Jared took Stephen's hand and stood up. They were both still laughing about something when Jensen and Chris arrived. 

Jensen couldn't help his face getting clouded with unexplainable envy. He nodded at both of them as he handed Jared his drink and placed the tray containing the chips on the mat between them. 

"Well, What was so amusing?" he asked them in spite of himself.

"Nothing. Jared was telling me how he and his ex boyfriend were going around for a while before Jared blew him off. Well, I gotta say Jared has the feistiness in him that I admire in an Omega."

Jensen looked at Jared in surprise. "Ex-boyfriend? I didn't even know he had an ex boyfriend. He never told me about him." He was genuinely puzzled at the news and more puzzled that Jared would talk about it to Stephen rather than him.

"It wasn't anything serious. He was just my friend at college. We went around with each other for a short period before I ditched his ass for being creepy," Jared explained, dismissing the whole thing with the gesture of his hands. 

Jensen felt pissed that Jared didn't tell him about his past boyfriends. When Jensen had told him all about his previous boy friends and how he was quite popular during his college days, Jared just had stayed quiet. And all of a sudden he's discussing his past affairs with Stephen.

"Oh c'mon Jensen! How did you think that a gorgeous boy like Jared would be able to go through college without Alphas worshipping his every step?" teased Stephen. 

"I didn't say he shouldn't have ex boyfriends. I'm just surprised that he didn't discuss this with me," said Jensen with barely concealed irritation. He glared at Jared briefly before realising this wasn't the time or place for him to lose his cool. "Okay, here are your drinks and snacks. When is this shindig getting over anyway?" he asked to no one in particular, as he took a sip at his drink.

"About anytime now," replied Stephen looking at his watch. But if you want, we can move to the dance hall now so that we can get seats and avoid the crowd," he offered.

"Thank god," opined Jensen as he turned to look at Jared. "Let's get out of here," he said as Jared pouted at him. "Oh c'mon Jensen! Loosen up, will ya? I'm in a fun mode today. Let's not waste that by arguing about stupid things," he came forward and looped his hand through Jensen's. Then he started to walk away towards the main party hall dragging Jensen with him. Jensen wanted to tell him that it wasn't a stupid thing. He had the right to know about Jared's past as much as Jared did his. But he chose to keep quiet because he just wanted this honeymoon to get over so that they can get back to being with just each other in Austin. "There will be plenty of time for us to know each other," he told himself.

As they were closer to the hall, Jared looked behind at Stephen and gave him a secret wink. Stephen smiled and returned his wink.

\---------------------

The dance hall was already half full, as men and women in beautiful attires were swinging to the music playing by a live DJ, plied with enough booze from the attached bar. 

They went to buy more drinks as soon as they entered the hall. Jensen and Stephen went for more hard drinks while Jared and Chris got more of their cocktails. They also ordered some chicken buffalo wings and shrimps on skewers.

They sat in one of the cubicles and started to watch others dance around them as they sipped their drinks. 

Jensen and Jared sat on one side of the table while Stephen and Chris sat on the other. The alcohol was creating a buzz in them and as the beat started to gain momentum, Chris started to move his body rhythmically to the music. Soon Stephen joined as they started to do little dancing in their seats. 

Jared looked at Jensen, cocked an eyebrow and smiled shyly. Jensen liked to dance though he wasn't in the mood really. This honeymoon has been far from being perfect and it doesn't show any signs of improvement. If he and Jared had been alone, he would have taken him to the dance floor but he wasn't feeling up to it in his current situation. He couldn't fathom getting close to Jared or touch him in a room full of people. Not with the way Jared had dressed and looked. Jensen was having a hard time keeping himself in control just by looking at him and any more closeness with Jared would blow him off. 

Right at that moment, he wanted the holiday to end sooner so that they can get back to Austin as soon as possible. His condition had improved in the last few days but if only he could safely cross the next few days, he'd be totally out of it. And Jared will be safe from him too. 

He was thrown out of his reverie when he felt a hand creep under the table squeeze his thigh. Jensen jumped up in a momentary surprise, spilling his drink a little until he found that the hand belonged to Jared. He looked at Jared and Jared gestured with his eyes to look in front. Jensen looked at Stephen and Chris. They were both embracing and kissing each other languorously without a care in the world. Stephens hands were traveling the back of Chris and he was squeezing his butt and kneading his ass cheeks as Chris was melting in to his husband and moaning in to his mouth. 

Jensen was taken aback for a second. He looked around the hall if anyone was watching. But everyone was busy with their own thing and he could see that the crowd had gotten much thicker, with the dance floor over flowing with revellers shaking their leg to their favourite numbers. He could spot a few more couples kissing in their cubicles and on the dance floor. Everyone seemed care free and being plied with enough booze, more brazen.

"Uf," he blew a little air dramatically as if he found it a little too brazen and turned to look at Jared. But Jared was visibly blushing. His hand on Jensen's thigh was still there and it had started to move slowly upwards while stopping to caress him now and then. 

Jensen was losing it and he was losing it fast. His cock twitched in excitement and he could feel it grow tremendously in size. He was getting rock hard. He could feel the animal need rising in him all again at an alarming rate. He looked at Jared and his eyes travelled to his body with those beautiful curves and exciting skin show. His mind was yelling at him to tear the dress off him and drag him inside the restroom and fuck him into oblivion. His mind was imagining a hundred ways to fuck Jared right there bending him over the table. 

He fisted his fingers in a futile attempt to contain his urge. With Jared's hand on his upper thigh, just a few inches away from his balls, he was reeling with a heady flow of lust that was fast becoming difficult to contain. 

Just then, Stephen and Chris broke their kiss and came back to their current world. Chris sighed and laughed nervously, "Sorry, for getting carried away like that. But this atmosphere is electric. Think we need to move to the dance floor now, aren't you both coming?" 

Before Jensen could say anything Jared answered. "Ofc, we are going. C'Mon Jensen," he dragged Jensen up from his chair to go to the dance floor.

Jensen was terrified for a moment that others could see his erection when he stood up. But no one seemed to notice him or the small tent that his penis was making in spite of being held down by his undies and a tight boxer worn over it. He calmed down a bit as everyone was busy with their own booze and fun. "Okay, let's go," he said finally as he let himself be dragged by Jared. 

It was fun for the first twenty minutes as they played fast numbers and Jared let Jensen swirl him around and dip him. Stephen and Chris turned out to be quite good dancers, as Jensen found. They lit the dance floor on fire as they did some awesome moves, cheered on by others around them. At the end of it, there was applause and Stephen and Chris took it gracefully by bowing down.

And then the music changed to "my heart will go on forever". There was a collective gasp in the room as the mood changed from being fun and frolic to romantic. The DJ came on mic and announced that he's changing the theme to mellow and will play slow numbers for a while.

People from the dance floor started to disperse as some remained, mainly couples who started to sway to the music. Stephen and Chris joined them. Their bodies were stuck to each other and as they moved as one, grinding against each other as the music progressed. Jensen left the dance floor and returned to his table a bit winded. He sat down and sipped his drink while watching them dance. Jared joined him at the table a minute later and sat next to him. "Hey, why did you come off? Don't you wanna dance anymore?" 

Jensen looked up at Jared. Jared was looking expectantly at Jensen. Jensen knew how much Jared would love for them to dance together like that. The atmosphere was quite romantic with dimmed lights and soft flowing music. It was a welcome respite from the frenzy that was the first hour of heavy duty dancing and now couples were really rejoicing the moment between them, feeling deliciously giddy with all the alcohol in their system.

He would have killed to have a moment like that between them at any other time. Literally. 

But now? He cannot be within close range with Jared. He felt like he was going to lose control every minute Jared was in close proximity. He didn't know how to make Jared understand his situation without sounding like a fool. He had lied to him about him overcoming the urges. Now he can't go back on that. What will Jared think about him? 

He lied. "Hmm, some other time, Jared. I'm feeling a bit out of breath right now. Why don't we wrap this up and get back to our hotel?" He consulted his watch. "It's gonna be 11 O' Clock. Wouldn't it be good to sleep early today so that we can go for the bike ride a bit early tomorrow?" He knew he wasn't making much sense, but he hoped Jared wouldn't see that. 

"You are talking like an old grandpa, Jensen!" said Jared pouting. "It's only 10:45. Ok, forget it. You don't have to dance anymore but I don't want to leave just now. I like the ambience here. Let's be here for some more time, okay?" 

Before Jensen could answer, there was Stephen by their side. "Hey, how's it going, huh? Chris met some of his best friends from college on the dance floor and he's gone with them for a while. Can you believe how small this world is? Oh btw, why are you both not dancing?" he asked incredulously.

"Jensen doesn't want to dance. He wants to leave now and get back to the hotel to sleep," said Jared pouting again. He kept sipping his drink but looked forlorn and lost.

"Bullshit. Who'd want to leave this place before midnight? Oh c'mon Jensen, loosen up a bit, will you? he said and jabbed Jensen in the middle. "C'Mon, you need to go there and let Jared have some fun."

"I'd appreciate if you kindly left me alone, Stephen," said Jensen between clenched teeth. He was having trouble keeping himself under control. Why was Stephen interfering and having too much of a say in their affairs?

"Okay, won't trouble you then. What about me taking Jared to the dance floor? Chris won't be back for sometime, why can't I be of some help?" He didn't wait for an answer as he turned to Jared and offered to take his hand. "Would you want to dance with me Jared?" 

Jensen's jaw dropped as he saw Jared taking Stephen's hand and get up to go with him. 

Jared looked at him with pleading eyes and asked, "You don't mind, do you Jensen?" 

Jensen shook his head. "Uh.. no. If that's what you want." He meant it as a deterrent but Jared obviously didn't get the hint. He gleefully stood by Stephen and flashed a bright smile. "Thank you, Jensen. You are such a doll."

Stephen looked pleased. "Thank you Jensen. Will return your omega safely within some time," he winked, taking Jared by his hand. 

They both left for the dance floor, leaving behind a visibly shaken Jensen.

\----------------------------


	13. Hit And Run!

Jensen still couldn't believe, 10 mins later, that Jared accepted Stephen's offer and agreed to dance with him. He was raging and boiling inside from mixed emotions. He vehemently took a swig of his drink to get back at staring at them.

Jared and Stephen held hands in the classic style and swayed around in the dance floor to the soulful music in the back ground. Stephen's other hand rested on Jared's back and he was manoeuvring Jared gracefully.

Stephen lead Jared to the other side of the hall where they were away from Jensen's line of vision, then he spoke up, "So Jared, is your plan working?"

Jared looked at Stephen as he kept swaying with him. "I think so. He's literally trying his hardest to stay from me. But it won't work for long. And thanks for your help, Stephen. I really appreciate it. And I don't think I'm being too much of a burden on you asking you to do this." 

"Hey, that's no problem. When Chris told me about your complicated situation, I didn't know what to say. Actually I wanted to stay out of it. But it was him who pushed me to help you. I'm ready to help you as a friend and as a brother, Jared. And in this short while I've known you both, I fully believe that Jensen loves you so damn much just as much as you do. I just wish that you both let go of this silly game and talk to each other."

Jared chuckled. "Don't worry, Stephen. I think he'll come to me clean today. I can see he's pushing his limits but he won't for much longer. And this will come to an end one way or the other," Jared was still talking when he sensed someone walking towards them. Next second, he heard Jensen's booming voice coming from behind him.

"Think I'll take it from here, thanks!" said Jensen icily, as he took Jared's hand from Stephens grasp. 

For a stunned moment Stephen and Jared stopped dancing and looked at each other when Stephen spoke up, "Oh, by all means. Go ahead Jensen. I'll be all by myself for a while," he offered by letting go of Jared's hands as he stepped away from both of them.

Jensen took Jared's hand with his right as his left hand came up behind him and held his waist. He was careful not to lean in too much but maintain a healthy distance as he started to sway with him.

"Seemed like you were in some hot conversation with him there? Hmm?"  
Jensen was watching them both on the dance floor until they disappeared from his sight as Stephen took Jared away from his line of vision. He waited for them to circle the hall and come back where they started but when they didn't, he came looking for them. That's when he found them whispering to each other, neither bothering much to dance. He came too close to them when he heard Jared saying "this will come to an end one way or the other." What's gonna come to an end?

Jared was stunned for a second and didn't know what to reply when Jensen asked him the question. Did Jensen hear the conversation? Did he know what they were up to? That he and Chris planned to make Jensen jealous so that he'd finally let go of his determination and claim Jared?  
That Chris suggested Stephen would be the best person to help them? And that they concocted a story about an ex-boyfriend and appeared to discuss that with Stephen to make Jensen jealous? 

"Uhm, nothing. We were talking about how good the party was and Stephen said how much he was missing Chris," Jared lied. 

Jensen knew Jared was lying but he didn't press him any further. Damn, he wanted the party to end and go back to the hotel. May be he needs to come clean to Jared and explain why he was behaving this way with him. May be that'll be a good way for them to start a conversation. It's high time they had a conversation with each other. 

"Okay forget it. Let's dance now," he said while he tried to focus on the dance instead of thinking of other things. His head throbbed trying to think too much.

Jared was looking up at Jensen's handsome face that was deep in some thought. He thought that even in such a mood, he looked devastatingly handsome. His green eyes and his freckles were so close within reaching distance and he didn't want anything else right then than to hug him tight and kiss on those cute freckles. Lick and suck on those plush lips until Jensen wouldn't have the tenacity to turn him down. 

Without being aware, Jared closed in and put his hands around Jensen's neck. He looked up at his husband lovingly and marvelled at the fact that he was his. His Alpha. No one else's!

Jensen was finding it difficult to focus. A moment ago he was raging and confused with so many thoughts going through his mind but then, all that went out the window once Jared came closer and threw his hands around his neck. He looked down at his Omega's delectable face and in the dim light, his eyes looked dark and sensual. There was so much love and adoration in his eyes but more than finding that romantic, he was getting unduly turned on by it. Jared smiled shyly and even in spite of the mood lighting, he could see his cheeks becoming rosier and two deep dimples deliciously forming in those. JENSEN'S always a goner for Jared's beauty but right at the moment, he wanted nothing else but just him. He wanted to get away from all that noise and crowd away to a place where he could disrobe Jared slowly, to untie the knot of the lace in front of his bodice and unravel his body bit by bit until there was nothing left, just Jared's naked, yielding, supple body, so very soft at places, pushed against his own hard one.  
Speaking about hard, he was more than hard at a certain place right now. 

Jensen swallowed painfully as he was slowly becoming aware of the current time and place and realised how futile it was for his fantasy to take place now. He wanted to drag Jared away to the hotel room and tell him why he had to lie to him, how he felt about him and show him how much he loved him by fucking him mindless on their honeymoon bed. He just can't go on like this. This is torture. 

But he also realized that he can't do that. What if Jared thought he was being a jerk to lie to him and how would he explain sneaking in to his phone and reading the messages? Wait, he didn't sneak into his phone. He had no intention of doing that. He just happened to come across that. It wasn't his fault. And the memory of the phone text messages from Gen reminded him why he had to lie and have this secret in the first place. She called Jensen a selfish SOB. He isn't selfish. He'll prove to them all that he isn't a selfish prick.

"Jensen!" Jared called him softly to bring him back to the present. 

"Yeah?"

Jared looked at him with worried eyes. "What are you thinking about? You seem to be far away?" 

Jensen smiled. "Uhm.. nothing. I was just thinking about our plans were for tomorrow."

Jared looked at him shyly and said softly, "I'm tired of all this sight seeing stuff we've been doing. May be our only plan for tomorrow should be to be in bed the whole day and ****." 

Jared mouthed the last word without sound and Jensen found it hard to keep a straight face. 

As if sensing their mood, the song changed to "I'll be right here waiting for you," and Jared felt overwhelmed at that point. He felt so drawn to Jensen partly because he was swimming in the happy intoxication provided by the alcohol and partly because he loved Jensen so bloody much. The sensuousness of the moment, being at close proximity with Jensen and the fact that his most favourite song playing out in the background was the impetus he needed to take charge and capture what was his: His place under Jensen's neck. And the smell. God! Jensen was smelling of strong alpha pheromones of forest wood and musk with a touch of wild flowers and it was driving him crazy to submit to him right there. He was getting driven by a strong omega attraction towards his alpha and right at that moment he didn't care where he was or who he was with. All that mattered was Jensen's closeness and his strong body against him.

He tugged Jensen closer, hugging him gently, his arms still circling Jensen's neck, albeit tighter and buried his face in Jensen's chest right under his chin. Their bodies were touching each other from top to bottom and Jared's cock steered while his hole became moist. It had only been 2 days since he was fucked, but already his body was demanding the sensation from his Alpha. The thought caused him to plaster himself to Jensen's body, him being almost as tall as Jensen, his feet touching Jensen's and he leaned in front so that his groin touched his.  
He felt a throb from Jensen's cock, as it twitched against his and he could sense it growing rapidly as Jared slowly started to grind his hip against him. 

Jensen was absolutely going to lose it, he was sure of that. He didn't expect Jared to hug him and place his head down on his chest. He could feel Jared's softness against the hardness of his own and the omega's sweet scent reached his nostrils which made it hard to breath. And then Jared ground his crotch on Jensen's, his hips swaying in a languorous, sensual way, completely in contrast to his true eagerness for it as Jensen could sense by his heart thudding against his. He was trying to control himself but his dick behaved with a mind of his own, getting hard as a rock and throbbing in his pant. His brain was yelling at him to savour the moment, carry the omega into the confines of their privacy and fuck him silly. His hands held Jared harder at his waist and right then he wanted to bite that sweet, long expanse of his neck traveling down to the swell of his breasts and leave marks on the silky smooth, milky mounds.. Every cell of his body was gearing to manhandle Jared and Jensen would have given in if not for the love he had for Jared and the concern he had for him. 

At the last possible moment, his will power got the better of him as he pushed Jared way, albeit a bit stronger than he planned to and excused to go to the restroom.

Jared was feeling he was finally getting through Jensen and was elated to see the positive response coming from him. He had totally wet his panties and close to lose himself with all the hormone induced emotions rushing through his brain, when he was unceremoniously pushed backwards as Jensen excused himself to go to the restroom. He didn't know how to react initially as he stood there looking stunned. A half minute later when his adrenaline subsided, he felt thoroughly disgusted and hurt, feeling unwanted and ashamed. He looked around only to see a few couples around him looking at him curiously, having seen the way Jensen left. 

All the emotions that he'd been trying to suppress from the time of the wedding, all the shocks and surprises followed by his love and the feeling of being turned down, finally got hold of him while he started to cry bitter tears that fell down his cheeks that he had no power to stop.

The next moment, from nowhere, Stephen materialised by his side. He held Jared by his shoulders and shushing his cry and silently wiping away his tears. When Jared showed no signs of slowing down, he said soothingly, "There, there Jared! It's not so bad. Jensen will surely come around to you. You should just give him some time and space instead of beating yourself up, okay?"

Jared didn't say anything. He looked up with tear stained cheeks to see a few, absolute strangers crowding around trying to see what was happening. He bent his head and tried to wipe away his tears as Stephen told them to back off and just mind their business. They left them alone after asking him to take care and went back to do their own thing. 

Jared was still looking down letting silent tears fall down at his feet. Stephen lifted Jared's face and asked him with concern, "Do you want me to fetch Chris for you? Would you feel better to talk about this with him?" Stephen made a gesture of leaving when Jared held his hand. 

"No, Stephen. There's no need. Let him enjoy with his friends. I don't want to disturb him. This is all my fault. I think it's time I let Jensen do his own thing. I think I should take a step back and give him that space you were talking about. And after going back to the hotel, I think I'll come clean to him about the little game I was playing with him. I think it's time I talked in the open about this. I don't want him to think I'm a slut that I'd force him to do something he doesn't like." As he spoke, he felt fresh tears stinging his eyes once again.

"Hey, it's ok, I've got you, ok? I and Chris are just a phone call away. Call us if you need something ok?" Stephen pulled Jared in a bear hug to make him feel safe. Jared immediately went into the hug as he wanted a safe place to shed tears, away from prying eyes.

\----------------

Jensen dashed into the toilet cubicle before realising he didn't even carry a condom with him in his hurry to leave the dance floor. It was okay because if he had given a minute more, he would have done something he would have regretted. And with all those people around them, he would hate to put Jared in that situation to be jeered at. 

He sat on the toilet as he feverishly pumped into his fist and soon Jensen orgasmed spewing strings and strings of copious amounts of alpha semen into the wad of tissue he held in his hand. The tissue couldn't contain all of his semen and as he had expected and he spilled quite a bit of it on to the floor at his feet. "Shit!" He cursed as he took another wad of tissue and cleaned the floor of the mess. He buckled his pant and came out of the stall. He looked reflectively at his own reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands at the sink. 

Right now he was mad. Mad at his situation and mad at the way things turned out for that evening. Jared was being so lovely and coming on to him, but he couldn't even do the minimal and accept his affection. He pushed him away before dashing off. He hoped Jared was alright. 

Jensen was angry and frustrated at no one in particular. It was unfortunate that fate played a cruel prank on his wedding night and he has to undergo the effects of it till now. It's not his mistake to have been given the drug. So why is he punishing himself unnecessarily? Why is he being too hard in himself? It's time he came out clean to Jared and tell him things as they are. Jared must know that he's still not out of his condition and that he'd continue to be that way for some more time. And then may be he'll tell him that he's not the selfish asshole as Gen described him to be. He tried his best to do the right thing. But it just didn't work. 

He came out of the restroom and continued to walk till the dancefloor to join Jared when he stopped right in his tracks. 

Stephen was hugging Jared in the middle of the dance floor and Jared was plastered to him from head to toe. Jared had placed his head on Stephen's chest, and Stephen was running his right hand over Jared's back, up and down, in a soothing movement. They were swaying together to the song still being played in the background. 

And then Stephen lifted Jared's face by his chin and cupped his face with both his hands as he asked him something and Jared shook his head. Then Jared did the unthinkable and hugged Stephen again. Jensen could see Stephen mouthing "it's ok," as his hand retuned to soothe his back.

Jensen couldn't fathom what came over him the next moment. May be it was the crappy night that turned out to be it's absolute worst for him or may be it was the fact that Jared had been acting cozy with Stephen all evening, divulging his secrets to him and treating him as more important than Jensen. Or may be it was a combination of both factors plus the shitty way things have been going for him since the time of his wedding. Right at the moment, Jensen was so mad that it sent him into a boiling rage. 

He started to walk briskly to the centre of the podium until he reached Stephen. He didn't intend the blow to be so hard, but he socked him right on the nose, sending Stephen reeling on the floor, making the others on the dance floor screaming and scrambling away.

As Stephen got up slowly to his feet, Jensen was still seething in anger while he mulled going for another punch, when a shocked Jared caught him by the wrist and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

For normal people that would have acted as a deterrent but for Jensen, whose nerves had been stretched to the fullest for the past week, Jared trying to stop him only seemed like he was trying to safe guard Stephen from him while trying to heckle him even more. He gave a murderous look at Jared as he pried his fingers away from his wrist and went on to pounce on Stephen to sock him once more. 

But this time, Stephen dodged at the right moment and Jensen's fist went by his face, his knuckles scraping his jaw without causing much damage. Jared was so stunned that he could hardly move, just watching the horror unfold in front of him as the other people came to Stephen's rescue and pried Jensen away from him. 

There were four people holding Jensen but Jensen was still too strong for them to be held back. He shook them off with ease and stood there taking several open mouthed deep breaths, until he calmed down. 

Everyone feared that he was once again going to hit Stephen but he didn't. He straightened the cuffs of his shirt, glared at Jared for a moment, then he left the scene without looking back. 

Jared stood transfixed for a second, slowly coming out of his shock when he realised that Chris was already there, a bewildered look on his face and attending to Stephen's bleeding nose. Someone had called for first aid and they were attending to Stephen's nose, trying to stop the bleed. 

Jared didn't hesitate. He mouthed a silent sorry to Chris as he quickly turned and started to run towards the exit to go behind his husband.

\-----------------------


	14. We Must Fall Apart To Come Together!

Jared ran as fast as he could but Jensen was nowhere to be found. He looked around as he ran and somehow he knew that he would find him back at the hotel room. He had a horrible feeling that if he didn't hurry, he would not be able to see him again. The thought brought fresh tears to his eyes and he ran as he cried. Hot tears flowed down his cheeks, and he wiped them down with his elbow.

He was out of breath by the time he reached the hotel room and he stood outside for a moment catching his breath. He was afraid to open the door and not find Jensen there. The realisation that he might lose Jensen was too bizarre for him to rationalize and he stood there absolutely terrified.  
He took long hard breaths and only after he gained a semblance of peace did he reach for the door knob. Luckily, he had taken the room key card and had it in his pocket same as Jensen had one on him. It came in handy as he used it to unlock the door and stepped inside the room.

The room was in darkness except for the faint light coming from one of the bed side table lamps. For a moment he panicked that Jensen wasn't there until his eyes got used to the dim light and he saw a silhouette sitting on the bed. Jared frantically reached for the light switches on the side of the wall and tripped them on.

Jensen was sitting on the bed looking down at his hands which he had placed on his lap. He closed his eyes as the flood of light hit his eyes. 

Jared half walked, half ran and reached Jensen in a second. 

"Jens..Jensen! Are you okay? Say something." Jared's voice choked as he knelt in front of Jensen to get a better look at his face. Jensen had bent his head as low as possible and he was still looking down at his hands on his lap. From his position, Jared could see that Jensen had been crying too. There had been tear stains on his cheeks and as he heard Jared's voice, more tears fell down. Jensen wiped down his tears, rubbed his face with his hands, sighed big and got up. 

He went to the sink, washed his face with cold water and toweled his face. Jared stayed close behind Jensen, following his every move. He was trying to appear calm, something that he wasn't feeling inside. Inside, he was a mess and he knew it. He wanted to make Jensen understand why he did what he did, that he was just pretending all along. And he was shit scared how Jensen would react to the truth.

"Jense… say somethn..," it was more of a whisper and he tried to reach to hold Jensen hand.

Jensen snatched his hand away and he went back to sit down on the bed again. He took a big breath, exhaled slowly and spoke, "C'mere Jared. I think we need to talk."

Jared went to him like an obedient puppy and sat in front of him on the bed. He waited in bated breath for Jensen to talk. His heart was pounding so fast like it was gonna burst any moment.

Jensen still wasn't looking at him. He looked like he was preparing a speech and rehearsing it in his mind.

Finally he looked up at him and said. "Jared, if you want to leave me and go about your own life, I'll totally understand. I'm never the type to hold on to people against their wishes and I won't do it now. Going by the incidents for past few days, if you hate me for my actions, I'm willing to let you go, if you wish so." 

He paused and looked down at his hands again. "I'm so sorry for my behaviour back there. That's not the real me. I think I let my love for you overrule my heart and the truths is, I'll do that again in a heart beat if I'm in a similar situation involving you in the future. You have brought that personality out in me. My possessive love for you had brought that out of me. I don't recognize that person. May be that's who I really am. I don't know. So, I'd perfectly understand if you want to leave me and.…"

Jared started to cut in but all he could muster was a husky, "No."

Jensen looked up at him and asked , "No?"

"Yes, it's a no. I'm not leaving you. I'll not leave you ever. That's…that's never happening," Jared spoke too fast when his emotions took control of him and once again he burst into tears. 

"I can't.. I can't go without you... Jensen…I love you.  
I don't care what you say.… I still love you the same… and I'll be with you forever....I'll be at your feet.. I won't leave you even if you kick me out.... I won't, okay?" Jared spat vehemently amidst sobbing.

Jensen sighed while he kept looking at Jared. He so badly wanted to take Jared in his arms and comfort him. He wanted to kiss those tears away and tell him how much he loved him. He wanted to do so much, God!! But no. Not yet. Not until he's done with what he wanted to say.

"Look Jared! I have something to say to you. And I don't want you to think that I was doing this for some kick or that I enjoyed lying to you. I.. I thought this would be in your best interest." Jensen paused and took a deep breath. "I lied to you that I was past those drug fuelled urges! I was lying to you this whole time. I wasn't past those urges. I was still as crazy for you as I was since the beginning. In fact, I was more into you now that I was restricting myself that every time you neared me it was like I was touching a live wire. Which was why I tried to be away from you. I was avoiding touching you on purpose and I'm sorry." Jensen finished and looked at Jared to see his reaction.

Jared didn't say anything as he kept staring at Jensen.

Jensen was becoming alarmed that Jared wasn't saying anything. "Jared, can you say something?" You can even slap me but don't sit there being angry at me."

Jared spoke slowly. "Umm.. I kinda knew it."

Jensen's eyebrow shot up. "What do you mean you knew?"

"I kinda figured it out today morning when we were in the hot air balloon. I counted the condoms in my back pack and they kept reducing in number. I sort of figured it then and that's the reason I was trying to test my theory and was throwing myself at you to see your reaction." He smiled coyly. "And your reaction confirmed my suspicion. The reason I went to buy the sexy lingerie was to seduce you back into our bed. And so was the elaborate drama that I, Chris and Stephen played tonight until it went out of control in the end." He pouted when he remembered the gritty end to the evening. "I hope Stephen doesn't get stitches." 

Jensen's head was spinning. "What? A drama? A deliberate ploy to get me in bed? Jared, are crazy? Were Chris and Stephen on this too? God, I can't believe you told them about our crazy Viagra situation." Jensen sounded incensed. "And to think I punched his face and gave him a bloody nose! God, Jared! What have you made me do?" Jensen sat with his head in his hands. "I can't believe I socked him. How'z he doing? I didn't even bother to check." 

"Don't worry. The first aid department got to him just before I left. And I don't think his nose was broken or anything, it was just a nose cut and the bleeding was coming under control as I was leaving. Just in case, I'll leave them a message to contact me once they get settled."

"Wait, that thing about an ex boyfriend and all that crap? Was that fake too?" Asked a perplexed Jensen.

"Yeah," drawled Jared as he thought about it. "It was all Chris's idea. He was the one who came up with the script of making you jealous. Looks like it worked fine. In fact, it was so real that it ended up giving far intense results than expected."

"But Jared, why would you go as far as this? What did you expect out of me?"

"Umm. I thought you were avoiding me because you couldn't control your urges. But what I couldn't fathom was, where's the problem if you got them? Who's stopping you? I was right here at your disposal. I never once turned you down. Then why would you think that you should avoid me? I thought you were playing a little game and I assumed I could play mine too. But I screwed up and the whole thing backfired." He paused. 

He looked at Jensen earnestly and asked, "But Jensen, now I really want to know. What made you make up that lie about losing your urges? Why did you make that up in the first place?"

Jensen sighed. "Yeah, that's one more thing I kept from you. And it needs to be told if you want to know why I lied in the first place." Jensen paused and eyed Jared for a second. "I went through your messages the night we went to see the gyno," he blurted out.

Jared tried to remember. "The night we went to the gynecologist? What happened that night?"

Jensen hesitated. "I … I read your text messages, Jared.… From Gen. I swear, I didn't mean to. It's just that I came out of the bathroom and you were sound asleep still holding on to your phone. I tucked you in the bed and tried to settle in when your phone was continually pinging. I came across her message on the screen calling me a selfish prick or some such thing. My curiosity got the better of me and read her subsequent messages along with your previous messages that led to that." 

Jensen stopped and looked at Jared with unbelieving eyes. "Jared! Why would you lie to me about what the doctor said? Did you think I'd be such a monster that I won't spare you even if you were bleeding? You wanted to know why I started to put up an act? It was because of that. I didn't want to make you do anything that you didn't want to do. Besides, why would you paint a picture to Gen like I was a selfish sex maniac? I wanted to prove to her that I wasn't one. Even though she was the one who initially put me in that condition." Jensen finished what he wanted to say and finally looked up at Jared. His eyes looked moist and hurt.

Jared scowled as he went back remembering the details of that night. When he did, he couldn't believe it was for that reason that Jensen lied to him.

"Wait. You are trying to tell me that you underwent so much trouble and made me undergo so much heartache because of Gen's stupid messages? That little bitch…" Jared was livid. 

Jensen added quickly. "Hey, c'mon. I don't want you both to fight because of this. But yes, her messages affected me so much, Jared. I've always tried to do the right thing all my life even though I was given the freedom to be an alpha and could get away with many things. And I was put in this situation where I was not in control over my own body. And then to be accused of being selfish was something I was deeply hurt by."

"Jensen, I wish you had asked me about this right away. The chat you are talking about, you don't know half the truth about it. Yes, I had slept off texting her and she took the liberty to give me some nasty advice. The truth was, Gen was missing her one "true" gay friend with who she used to share every detail of her life. And she became possessive of me because I got engaged to you and left being in her life all the time. I sort of suspected it initially and I didn't mind it as much in the beginning. But as she started to become toxic, I paid her back in her own coin." Jared took out his phone and started to browse through his chats until he came to that particular one. "Here, read this."

Jensen turned down the offer. "No, Jared. I really don't think I should."

"No, I want you to read this. This conversation happened the next morning when you were in the shower." He placed the phone in Jensen's hand.

Jensen finally looked into the phone placed in his hand. It was the same chat that he read the other day.

"Well, read the whole thing, especially the part where you left off," urged Jared.  
Jensen went in to read the whole chat..  
.  
.

GEN: "Hey, how's everything going on?"

JARED: "Everything's going super fine. I'm having the best time of my life." (Smilie emoji)

GEN: "So, how's the sex?" (winking emoji).

JARED: "Sex is great. The best.." (winking emoji again).

GEN: "Ohhh. So you and Jensen found a way to get around the "problem?"

JARED: "Gen, that's no problem, just a small inconvenience. But we're managing very well, thank you. Except for a minor trouble that I encountered today, which will be fine I suppose."

GEN: "Minor trouble? What happened?"

JARED: "Uhmm... Actually we visited the hotel clinic for something." 

GEN: "For what?"

JARED: "Uhm.. We had sex as soon as we landed in our hotel room and then I bled a little." 

GEN: "OMG. Was it serious?" 

JARED: "Nothing serious, but the doctor did say to be careful as I might have a slight inflammation in the walls of my vagina." 

GEN: "Omg, Jared. You should totally stop doing this right now. Tell Jensen to leave you for sometime so that you can heal."

JARED: "No, Gen. Jensen needs me right now and I can't tell him that. I feel guilty that I've been the cause for this mess.. I've been battling with my guilt from the time I've messed up and I'm trying to compensate for it ever since." 

GEN: "So Jensen knew that you were bleeding after the rough sex, he knew you went to the see the doctor about it, but he never offered to give you rest."  
.  
.  
.  
GEN: "Jared, are you there?" 

GEN: "You know what? JENSEN'S GOT TO BE LESS SELFISH."   
.  
.  
.  
GEN: "I know you're reading my messages. Answer me now. Look, Jensen knows how the current situation was not your fault and yet he's not sympathetic enough to cut you some slack? On top of everything, he wants to put you under more stress by continuing what he's doing. Jared, he's just proving to be a typical Alpha. I really feel bad for you. He's gonna take more advantage of you until you are gonna fall sick. That moron…"  
.  
.  
GEN: "Jared.. are you there?"

GEN: "Hey.."

\--------------

JARED: "Hey. I fell asleep yesterday as I was typing. I must have been so damn tired, I didn't even know it."

GEN: "Nevermind. And I'm not surprised. Of course you were tired after all that marathon sex Jensen's been forcing on you."

JARED: "Gen! I'm messaging you right now to tell you to stop talking about my husband like that. Jensen isn't selfish nor is he any of the typical Alphas that you ever had the misfortune of knowing. He's a gem of a man, one that I'm so lucky of finding."

GEN: "Yeah. The alpha who's not bothered about his omega's well being. One he's ready to take to the doctor to fix so that he can have more sex with him even though you weren't well."

JARED: "I don't know where you got your information from, but the last time I checked, it was you who put the Viagra in my medicine pouch. It was entirely your mistake to bring Viagra to my wedding and misplace it in my purse. You know what? It was my wedding night. Not yours and Chad's. It was supposed to be my special day but you took advantage of that to spend a night at the same hotel. If you really have so much concern for me as you claim to have, you wouldn't have done any of that and you would have stayed by my side and assisted me instead of drugging my husband." 

GEN: "Look Jared! I agree I put the Viagra in your medicine pouch. But I didn't give him that. You did. It's not entirely my mistake. It's partly yours. So stop blaming me for it."

JARED: "Look at you. You aren't even ready to take the blame for what you did. Yes, I gave him that. But how am I supposed to know you put them there? You must have told me. Warned me. But you didn't. .   
Instead, you are ready to accuse Jensen of being selfish when he was only reacting because of your mistake. Your callousness. I can't believe you have the audacity to call him a selfish moron.   
I see only one selfish moron here and that's you. Don't want anything to do with you if you are going to have this attitude about him.   
Do you know something? In spite of all this, he never once blamed you. Jensen is the best person in the whole world and I don't need the person in my life who doesn't respect him. So unless you're going to change your attitude and apologize to him, I'm not going to have to do anything more with you.

Oh, and also about what the doctor said? She said this kind of inflammation is quite common in newly wed omegas. And she prescribed an ointment which will take care of it. She asked me to continue to have gentle sex for a few days which I'm sure Jensen would have been happy to oblige to. So please stop messaging me anymore. Good bye Gen."

GEN: "Jared, wait…"  
.  
GEN: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that."   
.  
GEN: "Please don't tell Chad about our little fight. He'll kill me. Please!…"  
.  
.  
.  
Jensen finished reading the whole chat and looked up at Jared. His eyes were moist again and his lips were quivering. 

Jared continued, "Well, I didn't chat with her after that. But she called me yesterday night to apologize to me. I told her that she mustn't ever speak bad about you, or I'd never have anything to do with her. That's when she told me the bad place she was in for the past month. Of how her relationship with Chad was a bit strained and me getting married and leaving her affected her greatly. She was sorry for everything she did and said and promised me that she wouldn't ever say things like that again. So everything's fine between us. So you can stop worrying about causing rift between me and her." 

Jensen didn't say anything for a while. When he finally spoke, his voice was a whisper. "Thanks for standing up for me, Jared!" 

"Jensen, if I'd known that this was the reason you were avoiding me, I would have straight away told you then." His cheeks turned rosy as he added, "Also, intercourse isn't the only way we could have had sex. I could have learnt a trick or two to satisfy you through other means," he replied shyly. 

He continued, "And with the help of the ointment I was applying everyday, my condition is back to normal. In fact it's been more fine than normal for a while now," he said as his cheeks turned a bright pink.

Jensen chuckled. He was feeling quite elated and a big burden was lifted off his heart. As he came out of the darkness that he was feeling for the past few hours, his mind was suddenly focussing on other things. 

Like the way Jared's cheeks were gaining colour and the way he was smiling, showing his dimpled cheeks. 

Jensen suddenly became aware of how closely they were sitting next to each other on the bed without realising it. Their thighs were touching and he could feel the heat pass from Jared's skin to his, even through the garment. They were hardly a foot apart from each other. 

And slowly and languidly, Jensen's eyes moved from Jared's face, down to caressing his body, sweeping over his curves and penetrating through the skin tight top he was wearing to reach the dark recesses of his body, which hid the most erogenous zones from his view.

Jensen sighed deeply. The flaps on Jared's bodice had opened considerably, given the fact that the lace that was holding them together had been unknotted while he was running and it was hanging loose at his waist. The sweet swell of Jared's both breasts were partially visible from the front. 

Honestly sometimes, the beauty of a body is when it's hidden partially from view and when the smooth, silky skin peeks out in certain places. And there's nothing as sexy as skin exposed through the gaps of a lace. And Jared's entire midriff as well as the entire length of the sides of his legs were on display through the lace and Jensen found it to be most alluring.

Jensen couldn't take his eyes off. It's been only two days since he'd been without sex with Jared but it really felt like a lifetime since he'd been struggling to control every minute of his waking hour with Jared.

His excitement following seeing Jared in that costume that evening, returned to him with a jolt and he thought of all those things his mind wanted to do to him just some time back. And this time, he had nothing to hold him back. He can indulge in pleasuring himself and pleasure Jared in all ways possible. 

His body reacted to the thought and he felt the familiar stir in his pants. He met Jared's eyes. Jared was looking at him in a way that made Jensen's heart skip a beat. His eyes were like whiskey, intoxicated with lust and infectious. His lips were so pink that were slightly parted and he kept licking them with the tip of his tongue. His high cheeks were deeply flushed and resembled the colour of red roses. His long, swan like neck was alluring, bare, all ivory white and smooth like silk leading to the vast expanse of the his milky white mounds hidden under the flaps of the garment. 

Jensen was torn between his impulse to tear away the intruding garment and take what's his and by his newfound urge to control himself and move away until he was offered. 

Jared got up and sat closer, barely just a few inches away and Jensen could see the garment was falling open more at every movement that Jared made. Jared's nipples were hidden in shadow though he could make out the silhouette of the soft mounds with their delicious tips, swollen with nectar. He licked his lips but he didn't make a dash to take them out of their confines or lick and suck them as he wanted to.

His mind urged him to take Jared to bed and fuck him senseless until he fell apart in his arms and begged him to stop. Or to not stop. Or both. Jensen's could feel his hardness becoming quite hard to conceal. He could feel the urgency coiling inside him, raging and boiling, wanting a way out.

But there's no need to hurry now. They had the whole night in front of them. A whole, long night of making sweet love to Jared.

\-----------------------


	15. All's Well That Ends Well!

Jensen looked up with a burning desire and his eyes met Jared's. Jared was gazing at him with the same unchanged expression of open invitation, his eyes half closed due to the heavy current of heady lust flowing through him. 

"Baby, lose your clothes!" asserted Jensen, his eyes sweeping over Jared's half disheveled top. 

Jared clambered down the bed and stood on the floor in front him while his fingers nimbly worked on the rope of his pant. Holding on to the hem at his waist, he pulled it down in a slow movement till his ankles, peeling his panties along with it. He stepped out of them and pushed them aside with his foot and glanced up at Jensen with the same whiskey eyes, his lips slightly parted in anticipation to Jensen's reaction.

Jensen's breath caught in his throat as Jared looked like a sinful vision from a depraved porn movie. His upper body was still partly clad in the barely there bodice, while he was totally naked below his waist.   
His cock was full and half erect and Jensen could see the promise of the juicy orifice peeking from underneath. The leak of slick hit his nostrils at once, a heady intoxicating scent of sweet lillies and citrus.  
He extended his hand in front and beckoned Jared with his index finger, "Come here sweet heart, come to daddy!" He was salivating and was going to go out of his mind with lust.

"Not until you lose your clothes!" It was a whisper, but that's how much Jared could muster, given the circumstances. He felt boneless and utterly powerless at the moment. Jensen's heady pheromones was adding to his woes of holding himself together until he surrendered himself completely to his alpha's command.

Jensen got up on his knees as soon as he heard those words and started to remove his clothes clumsily and throw them on the heap near Jared's feet. In less than a minute, he was bare, naked to his last inch, all broad with rippling muscles. His impressive cock was rigid and erect, standing above 90 degrees, defying gravity. He was smooth and strong, with the perfect body of broad shoulders and a tapering waist proportional to the sturdy and shapely thighs and legs. He was a Greek god personified and Jared's throat went dry with desire.

He walked to Jensen with unsteady legs as he climbed the bed and onto Jensen's lap. He straddled him with his legs on both sides as their groins touched and rubbed against each other. There was an instant electric connection as though the world dimmed out around them and Jensen held on to Jared's hips to never let it go. His fingers dug in to the silky smooth skin of Jared's butt as he gasped at the feeling of their cocks sliding against each other, both wet and slick with moisture.

Jared disengaged his upper body from Jensen just for a minute as his fingers caught the tip of the lace of his bodice. He slowly and deliberately started to pull it off, the lace swishing through the eyelets in a rush. As the last of the lace came off, his bodice fell entirely open on the front, revealing his beautiful breasts in their entirety to Jensen's view. Jared dramatically dropped the lace from his hand on to the floor. 

He looked down at his breasts and asked Jensen, "Do you wanna…?"

"Can I?" Jensen was panting.

Jared held to both sides of the bodice and removed it from his body in one swift motion causing his breasts to jiggle right in front of Jensen's face. He discarded it on the bed beside them as his breasts settled in at the same level as Jensen's face. Jensen tentatively flicked his tongue forward and licked a nipple that had been tantalisingly tempting him being just an inch away from his mouth. Jared reacted immediately by moaning deeply. 

Jensen's hands travelled up Jared's back, pushing his breasts up against his face, holding him in place as he sucked on the teat like his life depended on it. Jared threw his head back and moaned the sweetest moans, rocking his hip back and forth on Jensen's lap.

Jensen went from one nipple to the other as he sucked and relished as much as he can. He was starved for two days and he was frantically catching up for the lost hours. The nectar was sweet and heady and it made Jensen even more giddy with lust.

"Jared! I can't go on. I want to just eat you up, baby," he rambled as he ravaged Jared. Jared was heaving and panting in pleasure and when he couldn't take it anymore, he lifted his hip up and sat right down on Jensen's erection.

Jensen was so engrossed in sucking Jared's tits when he became aware that Jared had lowered himself on Jensen's erection and let him bury him deeply inside of him. He keened and grunted loudly as his hands went to Jared's hips, held him in place and gasped "OMG, Jared! sweetheart, what the hell!"

Jared started to move up and down on him in slow, languorous movements, while he bent to take Jensen's mouth in his. 

Jensen returned the kiss arduously, as he bit and sucked on Jared's lower lip, causing Jared to moan in his mouth, while his hands were kneading Jared's soft butt cheeks.They continued to go on for a few seconds until both were panting and they fell down heavily on the bed with Jared on top still cherishing the raw manliness of his alpha's cock inside of him.

"Wait! Sweetheart!" gasped Jensen. "You forgot the condom."

"Jared stopped riding him as bit his lower lip for a moment and then replied, "Uhm.. I didn't forget. I thought, may be we don't need it?"

"What?" Jensen rolled him over until they were on their sides on the bed and while he was still buried deep inside Jared. "What are you saying?"

"I was thinking," said Jared. "How stupid my argument was the other day, about not wanting kids. I don't know what I was thinking. May be I just wanted to annoy you at the time. Truth is, Jensen, I love you so much and I want to have your kids. Lots of them. All of them looking just like you. Hundreds of them." He smiled shyly.

Jensen didn't exactly know what to say as he absently cleared off a stray streak of hair from Jared's face. "Look Jared! I didn't have a chance to tell you what I felt at that moment but the truth is, I really don't want to have kids if you don't want to. I didn't even want get married until I saw you. So, it would be a lie if I said I cared about wanting kids. I just want you. It's only you I care about." 

"I know. But now I think about it, I don't mind having kids. Your kids, Jensen! Our kids! I Can imagine a life with babies that you and I can create," said Jared dreamily.

"I know sweetheart. But there's enough time to talk about this and plan. Today is not the day. You cannot take such important decisions when you are emotional. C'Mon, baby, I'm going to get a condom now, okay?" 

Jensen untangled himself from Jared, got up and opened the bed side drawer to take one and wear it.  
He turned to Jared and took him in his arms. "Now, where were we?" 

Jared blushed and went into Jensen's embrace willingly. Jensen rolled Jared on his back as they both kissed again. Jared spread his legs and straddled Jensen tightly as Jensen entered Jared once again. He started to rythmically push into him as his mouth captured Jared's. He gracefully trailed down from his mouth to his ear to his ear lobe and to his neck. He licked and sucked on the skin just beneath his ear and Jared let out a moan. 

They moved as one, up and down on the bed, their bodies clinging onto another tightly, wet and clammy due to perspiration and slick. Jared's breasts were rubbing against Jensen's chest as his cock was rubbing against his stomach and both were literally entering seventh heaven. As their movements gained momentum, so did Jensen's thrusts and Jared's moans. 

They didn't care about the rest of the world when they screamed out loud as they came together, heaving and panting in each other's arms.

\---------------

Stephen and Chris were in the elevator to Jared's and Jensen's floor. Stephen's nose was bandaged and it looked like he was soon going to get a black eye. 

"Are you sure they're in this floor?" Asked Stephen to Chris. "Yeah. That's the number Jared gave me," said Chris. He looked a bit worried and lamenting.

"Didn't know our little plan would back fire this way Stephen!" said Chris clicking his tongue. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

Stephen glanced at Chris but didn't reply immediately. He had partly expected the plan to go hay wire. Angering and willfully ridiculing an alpha keeping his omega as a bait never seemed like a bright idea but he wasn't going to say anything now as he knew Chris was already feeling like crap because of what happened. 

"It's okay, Chris. You did it out of good intention. Things are bound to go unplanned. Put this thing behind you. Let's meet Jensen, let's explain the situation to him and let's see to that he forgives Jared for what he did. I feel crappy to have intruded in their lives and I need to explain to him that I have nothing to do with Jared," he offered resignedly. His head was aching and he wanted to go back to his room and sleep it out. But not before he offered an apology to whatever trouble he had allegedly caused to Jensen.

They reached the floor and came out of the elevator as the doors opened. They proceeded to walk towards the room after consulting the number board on the wall.

They arrived outside Jensen and Jared's room and were about to knock when they heard a muffled scream from the other side the door. They both looked at each other in alarm for a moment as they bent and pressed their ears to the door to listen to what was happening. 

"Yes, yes, yes," cried Jared's voice as they heard a string of grunts from Jensen. They could hear the tell tale creaks of the bed as they heard more of Jared swearing and panting and moaning.   
"Jensen, oh god, you are the best. Yeah, more harder, more harder," screamed Jared. It was followed by more grunts from Jensen and his, " Oh baby! I want to eat you up. I love you so much." It was followed by more grunts and moans and a few more creaks of the bed and finally a scream of pleasure from both them as whatever they were doing came to an end.

Stephen and Chris both straightened themselves from the door. Stephen looked at Chris and smiled. Chris giggled back at him. Stephen signalled that they should leave. Chris didn't object. They both silently came back to the elevator and got in. 

"Looks like they resolved it. Thank goodness," said Stephen as he pressed the button to their floor. "Yes, it seems they did. Every relationship that's open and honest can overcome any obstacle, don't you think?" asked Chris. 

Stephen eyed Chris for a thoughtful moment just as the elevator dinged and opened to their floor. When they came out and started to walk to their room, Stephen paused and took Chris hand in his. "Yes, Chris! Every relationship that's open and honest is bound to succeed. Which is why I'm going to open about a secret I've been carrying for so long with me and it's time that I be honest about it."

Chris stopped and stared at Stephen with confused eyes. "Yeah, okay?"

Stephen took a deep breath and continued to speak.  
"The accident you had that caused you to lose your ovaries. That was caused by me. It was due to my negligence."

Chris was watching him speak as his jaw dropped. "What are you saying Stephen?" he asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"Yes, Chris. I'm no knight in shining armour. I looked for you, found you and married you because I caused that accident to happen. It was me and I'm so sorry about it, darling!"

When Chris didn't reply, Stephen continued, "Yes Chris. It was a stormy night. I got a call from the hospital that one of my patients had come in for emergency and was about to lose her baby because she had severe bleeding. I had to hurry up to go to the hospital. I was sleeping when they called and it was one of those sleep deprived nights. I was driving in the storm and at around corner before the hospital, I knocked down a stop sign before the speed bump. I didn't have the time to get down in the rain and straighten it. I went ahead and reached the hospital in time to save the baby. The mother was happy and I was very happy too. Until after a few days when I heard that a patient had arrived who'll be losing his ovaries because of an accident that happened that same night around the corner. I went to look and the police confirmed that it was because of the loss of the stop sign. It was because of what I did that the patient had to lose the ovaries. I came back for you but you had already been discharged from our hospital to another one. I kept in touch with your activities and came to know that your family were having trouble finding an alpha who'd accept an omega who'll not bear kids. That's when I contacted them through my contacts and married you. I'm so sorry Chris. Every time you talk lofty of me in front of others, I wanted to stand up and tell them that I wasn't all that. But I couldn't. I was afraid you'd leave me. But now, I think it's time." Stephen finished speaking as he looked up at Chris with tears in his eyes. "Please don't leave me Chris. I truly love you so damn much. I can't live without you."

Chris broke down in tears as he dashed into Stephen's arms and hugged him sobbing uncontrollably. Stephen was in a daze and didn't disturb him until he calmed down. The floor was in total silence and Chris sobbing was the only sound echoing in the corridor. He quietly manoeuvred him to the steps nearby and sat down on the top of the stairs, still hugging Chris. Chris let himself manoeuvred as he sat along side Stephen. He lifted his head from Stephen's shoulder as he looked at him steadily and spoke amidst sobs.

"Do you know how many times I have felt insecure wondering why an alpha like you would choose me as your Omega, Stephen? How many times I've wondered when my fellow nurses openly have discussed in front of me what a player you used to be before our marriage and how you've changed completely after meeting me? All those times, I've wondered why and what have I done to get a stunning man like you as my husband. And I've internally felt guilty and insecure about my not able to conceive for you. I always focussed on your sacrifice which didn't let me enjoy your love or the attention that showered upon me. But now I don't have to do it anymore. Now I know you are in this too, we can carry this equally and not feel guilty about it," Christ paused to take gulps of air before he went on. 

"Accidents almost always happen because of someone's negligence, Stephen. The real courage is to take responsibility for your actions which you did. I'm not mad at you for causing my accident. You didn't do it deliberately. If it had happened, it happened for a reason and if that reason is to meet you and live with you as my husband forever, then I'm glad I that accident happened. I'm not sad that I can't have kids of my own if I know you'll be by my side forever," Chris finally stopped, blew his nose on his handkerchief and looked at him with red rimmed eyes.

Stephen pulled him to an embrace, tears flowing down his face. "I promise I'd always be by your side, Chris. You are the best thing that happened to me. I'll never let you go nor will I leave you."

They sat there like two idiots in love, hugging and crying together.

\------------------------

Jensen and Jared were in the airport hurrying in the queue to catch their flight. Two hours later, after they had checked in with their bags and gone through the security check, they were finally seated in their seats on their flight, on route to Austin. 

Jared had been to Austin before as a child but he'd not been there for a long while now and he was feeling excited to start his married life there. He had heard awesome things about the city from his other friends. But honestly, he'd find any place on earth pretty good to stay if Jensen was going to be with him. 

He was head over heels in love with Jensen and he couldn't imagine a life without him. It sort of surprised him how quickly and how vastly he had changed within the last one month. Until the time he'd known Jensen, he never even thought about the possibility of moving away from his home town or from his own family. But now, he can't think of being away from Jensen even for a minute. 

He turned to his side and lovingly gazed up at his husband. Jensen was busily ordering drinks for both of them from the hostess that he couldn't have read what was running in Jared's mind right then nor could he know what a hopeless romantic he had become for him.

He finally finished placing the orders and turned to settle in his seat. He clicked open the seat belt and looked at Jared to see that Jared was already gazing at him with adoring, love-sick puppy eyes. 

"If you continue to look at me that way, it will lead us to perform the same stunt in the restroom as we did on our way back here," he said in a mocking tone.

"If you know me well, you should know I don't mind doing that stunt in the restroom or anywhere for that matter," smirked Jared with a wink. 

"I know that, sweetheart. I've been an arsehole to have made you do all that in the most inopportune places in the past few days but that phase has passed. I've planned to have a second first-night at Austin in our new home where there would only be the best of comforts for you. I'd love to show you, what a gentle and caring husband this alpha can be," he said as he tried to push away a few stray hair that had fallen askew on Jared's face. "Because my omega deserves the best."

"With you as my husband, every night would be a first night for me, Jensen," said Jared as he looked at him with heart eyes.

Jared's face was just an inch away to Jensen's and Jensen didn't let the opportunity to go to waste.  
He bent and planted a kiss on Jared's sweet, waiting lips as Jared went in to the kiss willingly. His hand went to hold Jensen's neck closely as he kissed him back with all his love. 

The hostess came with the drinks to serve them, but seeing them both in a tight embrace, kissing each other passionately, their bodies melting into each other like their life depended on it, she had little choice than to leave them be.

Drinks can wait. Kisses can't. She clicked the "Don't Disturb" button and left them with a contented sigh. 

\-------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have an option. You can stop reading here or continue to read the epilogue which shows their life five years down the lane.   
> Either way you'd be satisfied because both are happy ending.   
> The epilogue deals with trials and tribulations of a normal married couple after a few years of marriage and kids.   
> But I'm sure Jared and Jensen have a way of working things out because they're one tough couple that love each other under any circumstances :)


	16. Epilogue

5 YEARS LATER:

"I'm leaving!" Jensen yelled from the door and stood waiting for Jared.

"I'm coming, just a sec," came the reply from somewhere in the kitchen and a moment later Jared came running to the door. His hair was askew, not brushed since morning, his t-shirt and pyjamas were smeared with flour and maple syrup. His face looked flushed since he's been running around in the kitchen from 6am. He took a deep breath as he came to the door and extended the lunch box containing the sandwiches to Jensen. 

"Thanks doll, when is their school pick up van coming? Today is the first day, right?" asked Jensen looking at his watch. It was almost 8 o' clock.

"It's due any time now which is why I have to go check on the twins," breathed Jared. "They are ready to go."

Just then he heard a screech from their nursery. He placed the lunch in Jensen's hand as he hurried inside to see what happened. 

Brad and Jess were fighting with each other over a toy that they both wanted. It was Jess's Barbie doll which she was very fond of. She wanted to take it to school and Jared had allowed her to carry it. 

Jared sighed and sat down in between them while trying to reason with Brad. 

"Brad! Give it to your sister right now. It's time to go to school. What did I say about behaving well? Today is the first day of your pre-school. You need to be more understanding and adjusting with the other kids, alright?"

Brad shook his head defiantly and pouted. He reminded him so much of Jensen that Jared had to laugh. His hair was brown blonde and he had green eyes just like Jensen. But he had deep dimples on both his cheeks like Jared. He looked so cute even when he was pouting that Jared's anger was gone in a flash. 

He turned to Jess and gave her the doll. He placed her brown hair behind her ears and kissed her chubby cheeks. She had identical dimples like her brother and she resembled more of Jared with long, smooth, straight locks and gentler features.

When he brought them out to the living room, Jensen had already left for office. It was the second day that Jensen had left for office without kissing him good bye. He was dismayed for a second but quickly put it at back of his mind. He didn't want to read too much in to it.

Just then the school transport arrived at their door and Jared hurried outside with Brad and Jess. He remembered to pack separate lunches for both of them as breakfast was provided by the school. 

He made them sit in the van and secured them with seat belts. He had a word with the nanny before waving them good byes. He exhaled deeply as the van left, went inside the house and closed the door and locked it behind him. "Phew, Finally! Some peace."

He sat down on the couch for a moment to catch his breath. It was a big deal that they got admission in the best school possible which also had the preschool within the same campus. So, now they could continue in the same school even after completing their pre-school. 

He went inside his bedroom to get ready and start his work. Jared had recently started to work as an editor for a news magazine which allowed him to work from home on flexible hours. He was lucky to have landed the job as he had taken a sabbatical for over 3 years. He loved his job and it was exciting to be earning on his own again.

He passed by his dressing table on his way to the bathroom while he paused for a sec to take a look at himself in the dressing mirror. His t-shirt and PJ's were the same ones he wore two days before. Coming to think.of it, he hardly had worn anything else these days. But honestly, Jared had been so consumed with the kids and his work that he hardly had time to take care of himself these days. He was still young and pretty and extremely sexy as Jensen put it but he just doesn't seem to get the motivation to dress up anymore.

Is this why Jensen avoids him? Jared stopped to calculate the number of days that have passed since they had sex. Not days. It's been weeks. How many? 3 or 4? Wait. If it's four, then it's a month.

He sat in the bathtub, melting away his worries, immersing himself the hot water and doing some intense thinking.

Their married life had been nothing less than a fairly tale for the first year. Jared can't remember a time he was so happy in his life. Everyday was a celebration. Jensen was the model husband; he showered love upon Jared and took very good care of him. 

Jared had gotten admission in a local college for distance education. He studied during the day time when Jensen was away and spent all his time with Jensen after he came back from office. And what a time they had together. They made love as soon as Jensen returned from work. Sometimes it was on the couch. Sometimes on the kitchen counter. Sometimes in the shower. Sometimes even in front of the washing machine where Jensen found Jared washing clothes. There were no questions asked. Jensen comes in and Jared threw himself at him. Hmm. Good times.

After only a few months, Jared had gotten himself a part time job in Jensen's friend's publication as a junior editor. He went to office after 10 in the morning and was back before 4 in the evening. Life was good.

They never talked about having a kid after that nor did they try for one. Until one day when fate intervened.

They had gone for a friend's birthday party in a farm and were returning back in their car when the car broke down. It was 7 in the evening and was getting dark. The road was secluded with trees around and they got down to wait for their friend to come and pick them up. The friend was to arrive only after two hours and it started to rain heavily, so they got inside the car and huddled together. 

One thing led to another and they were fucking like rabbits inside the car without a condom. Both were a bit tipsy with the booze and both were horny as hell. They laughed and had a great time that they had had sex three times before their friend could come to pick them up. 

They didn't think too much about it at the time, though they both knew the implications. Jared had just completed his graduation and he had just started to work full time. He didn't want to go for an after pill as he was prepared for any eventuality. Just as they had expected, Jared missed his periods that month and when they went to Stephen, who had by that time become one of their best friends, he was a month pregnant with twins. 

Though it initially threw them a bit, both were ecstatically happy at the news. Chris had become one of Jared's very close friends and he helped him with giving care during his pregnancy. Jared's pregnancy was smooth as was his delivery. Stephen took special care of Jared and Jared got admitted a week prior to his due date in anticipation of early arrival of the twins. Two days later, Jared delivered a set of healthy twins. 

It was one of the happiest moments of their lives. The twins took most of Jared's time, so he had to temporarily quit his job, which later became more permanent, as rearing the twins became a chore mostly on Jared's hands. Jensen had just gotten a promotion at work and a handsome increment to go with it, so he started to spend extra hours at his work. 

Life has a way of dictating things and soon they settled into a traditional role of parents, each having different duties to perform, each important on its own. 

It was a blessing in disguise as Jared got the job at the magazine house six months ago, as an assistant editor, which only needed flexible hours of work from home and Jared accepted it in spite of having a tough time on home front. Jensen was supportive and thought that Jared wouldn't have to work but Jared was adamant. The last six months was crazy but he managed it somehow and now his hard work has paid off. The twins have started pre-school which means, by the time they come back, Jared will have finished his work and ready to tackle them. 

Everything was going fine except for one little thing. Of late, Jensen didn't seem to have time for Jared at all. He leaves for office in a hurry, comes back home, helps him a little around the house, eats, watches TV and sleeps off. Even when Jared is free and wants to spend time with him, it's mostly news or sports on TV and Jared could just strangle the TV if he could. 

In bed, they talk for a few minutes and after a few discussions it's inevitable that one of them falls asleep. Sometimes he felt that Jensen looked at him with want in his eyes but after sometime, he resigns himself to sleep and no matter how much Jared tried to muster courage and ask him for sex, his inner omega wouldn't let him. "Let the alpha come to you. If he doesn't, he just doesn't have it in him for you, isn't it?" Jared's inner voice always won and restricted his yearning to act on his desires and at the end of the day, if Jensen really wanted him, he would come to him, wouldn't he? 

Initially, he put it down their failure to connect on bed to each of them being busy and tired but of late, it started to happen even during the weekends. They hardly went out alone together, it's mostly with the twins and the outings become a chore carrying water bottles, food and children's supplies. Jared and Jensen's parents were still in San Antonio and though they were very helpful when they were in town, they were hardly there with them, so Jared couldn't get much help. Both their siblings are married now but each in different parts of the country that it's a miracle if they all came together for a Christmas or two.

Stephen and Chris came in handy to watch the kids whenever Jared and Jensen wanted to enjoy a few nights out and those were the days that Jared enjoyed very much. The last time that happened was more than a month ago and Jared didn't want to burden them with his crap. As it was, Stephen was a very busy doctor and with the crazy shifts for the nurses in the hospital, Chris was tired too. 

Jared nodded off reflecting about the past few years of his life. He woke up when he started to hear the pinging from his computer, a sign that he was wanted at his work station. He quickly got out, mentally cursing himself to fall asleep in the bath but keeping in view of his sleep deprivation for the last few days, he couldn't blame himself. He threw his clothes on, brushed his hair and was at his computer in the next ten minutes. If he hurried up he can finish off and have a short nap before the kids could return.

\------------------------

Jensen had a hectic day at work and that's saying something. Going by the nature of his work, he always have to be alert on job 24/7. Almost everyday is hectic with some or the other problems cropping up and being the team manager, he needs to keep vigil on others work too and get the job done. Designing auto parts for some of the heavy machinery is not easy and especially not on days where the projects are to be submitted. And he had just submitted his project a few hours ago and he even received confirmation that the client liked his project. Phew!

The past few months had been particularly trying. He tried to stay on top of things but his exhaustion was making it difficult to be cheerful at work or at home.  
He knew what sort of hectic life Jared had at home managing the kids. Him, being a stickler to cleanliness, put himself under more unnecessary stress to be the best homemaker that he can be.

Jensen had anticipated the turn of events which is why he had suggested that Jared take a break from work and be home with the kids so that he didn't have additional pressure of earning. But Jared wouldn't hear any of it. So he let him have his way. But seeing him getting burnt at both ends for the past six months hadn't been easy on Jensen too. 

He tried his best to be of help whenever he was at home. He helped in the kitchen whenever he could. He took care of the twins so that Jared could have a breather but he still could see Jared being heavily tasked because the twins were so attached to him and they wanted to be near him 24/7. 

Of course, Jared had never complained and he loved their attention and took extreme good care of them but it made Jensen feel sorry to see him get flattened at times when he was stretching himself on all fronts.  
Which is why he gave him a wide berth and let him decide things as he wanted as far as home was concerned. 

When he thought of Jared, a smile came to his lips and he gave in to the feeling of the vast love he had for him that made his heart expand to its fullest.  
Five years had passed but Jensen loved Jared just as much, or in fact more so.

And Jared hadn't changed much in all these years. He was always his cheerful self and as beautiful. Oh! That's definitely not true. Jared had, in fact become more beautiful as if it was possible. His skin glowed and his charm was 10 times more forceful and it was as much Jensen could do at times to control his itch to take him by the waist and kiss him silly. 

Even that morning. God, he just had on him an old t-shirt and PJ's smeared with flour and sauce but he looked ravishing, just out of this world. His cheeks were flushed pink with all the exertion and he looked so damn ravishing. Jensen's cock stirred seeing him being so effortlessly gorgeous that he contemplated for a moment to abandon office and drag Jared to bed. And then he remembered that the twins had to go to school and today would be the first day that Jared will have some peace and quiet and Jensen definitely wouldn't wish to disturb him. So, with a heavy heart he carried on to office before he could change his mind. Besides, he had to officially submit his project that day, damn it!

Of late, his mind was always in the gutter whenever he looked at Jared. Jared was always there, being his most sensous self, bring adoringly cute and unbelievably sexy. But he's also always busy, frustrated with kids, feeding them and cleaning after them that Jensen just didn't have the heart to impose himself on him. 

He dreamed of having a day to themselves this weekend where they could go out somewhere and have each other for themselves. May be he'd call in a babysitter to take care of the twins. 

His mind was happily planning things when his phone rang and he had to take the call. It was his boss and he bet it was about the submitted project.  
Jensen became busy after that and didn't have much time to think about home.

\---------------------

It was end of the week.

"Phew!" Jensen plopped down on his side of the bed in dramatic exhaustion.  
Jared looked at him and asked, "Have they slept finally?" 

"Yes," Jensen replied and sighed. "It's Friday. The fucking weekend has finally arrived."

Jared turned on his side, faced Jensen said, "Hey, thanks, Jensen. I appreciate the little things you do to help me. Touch wood, but compared to the past few weeks, this week had been far more relaxing. Thank god for the preschool, I'm able to have time for myself a lot these days."

"Hey, sweetheart, don't mention it. I'm so glad you are finally having some peace and quiet here." Jensen turned on the side facing Jared, supported his head on his elbows as he absently tried to rearrange the few stray hair on Jared's forehead. 

"Hmm," sighed Sam as he closed his eyes, dissolving in the moment.

"I've been thinking," said Jensen, still adjusting Jared's hair, "What if I take care of the house and kids for a few days coming month while you can go to your parents house for a holiday?" 

"Huh?" Jared opened his eyes and looked at Jensen in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking of applying for a week's leave next month. Thought you could use the time to relax in your parents house," explained Jensen.

Jared got up from his lying position to sit and stare at Jensen. "What do you mean relax? Do you think I'd be happy sitting in my parents house leaving the kids with you?"

Jensen sat up too. "Hey, c'mon, that not what I meant. I think it's time you get pampered a bit and since the kids are not giving you any free time, it'd be good for you to get out for a few days. And since I'd be able to get away from work for a few days I can as well use that time to watch the kids."

Jared let out a contemptuous sigh as he lied down again. His lips curled as he seethed about his situation. So, this was what Jensen thought that could bring him happiness? Him, leaving the kids and Jensen and be miles away pining for them? How stupid could Jensen be not to understand what Jared yearns for? That he wants Jensen's nearness. His touch. His cuddle. His warm breath over his neck. His hands on him and his body against his. How can he not know that after a long, tiring day, all Jared needs is just his husband to hug him and make him feel wanted? Of how a hot session of love making, at least once in a while, would leave him wanted and rejuvenated. How?

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he finally spoke. "I don't need to get away to feel better. I don't know how you think that the kids are the reason for me to be unhappy."

Jensen looked at him with wide eyes. He hesitated for a moment before he said "Okay, sorry for wanting you to have a good time, Jared. I never insinuated that the kids are making you unhappy. In fact I didn't even know you were unhappy until you told me now. So, if you are unhappy and the kids aren't the reason for your unhappiness, then pray tell me Jared, who's the reason for your unhappiness?" Jensen cocked an eyebrow as he enquired indignantly.

"Never mind. This topic was useless anyway. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow will be another busy day." Jared closed his eyes, without moving.

Jensen looked at him puzzled for a second and wondered what this was all about. He got the idea to send Jared away to his parents, on the drive back home. It will be tiring on his part, but with Chris's help and some baby sitters, it wouldn't be bad. And Jared could very well use the break. 

He wanted to surprise Jared after he had booked his tickets to San Antonio and after making enough arrangements from his end. Thank god, he didn't go through with it. Who knew Jared would react in this way? And what's that all about him being unhappy? Was he really serious or did he say that just to discourage Jensen from making such plans in the future? 

He looked at Jared again. He still had his eyes closed and looked as if he was sleeping. But Jensen knew he wasn't asleep. There was a knot between his eyes that showed he was deep in thought about something. 

Jensen let his eyes wander over Jared's body and he felt his cock twitch in his trousers. Jared was wearing one of his favourite blouse with his PJ's. The blouse was so thin that it stuck to his curves like second skin. It's been a while since they'd had sex and Jensen was hoping he could have some tonight. But now, the chances looked bleak. Jared always looked busy or tired or both. And tonight he looked unhappy. That's a first…

Jensen sighed as he lied down on the bed and covered himself with the blanket. He didn't feel sleepy. It was only 8:30 in the evening and it's pretty early for them to go to sleep. He fancied to have a hour of marathon sex but now it didn't look it was going to happen. 

He was lying there thinking of different things when he remembered that their wedding anniversary was due next week. Omg! May be that's why Jared is sounding unhappy. Did he think that he forgot about their anniversary? The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. "Hey!" He exclaimed loudly. 

Jared shot up and looked at him in surprise. "What happened? Why did you yell?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just thought of something. Next week is our wedding anniversary, right?" he asked as he was intently observing Jared's reaction. "Why don't we two go somewhere for a few days?"

Jared kept looking at Jensen impassively as he said, "And the children? What do we do with them?"

Bingo. So that's what he was salty about. Thank god, he could think well sometimes. Jensen mentally patted himself at the back. 

"We'll think of something. May be ask one of our parents to come here and stay with the kids while we can go away for a while? What do you say?" Jensen was still trying to gauge Jared's mind as he spoke.

After a moment of hesitation, Jared suggested, "I think my parents would love to come. Mom was yearning to be with the kids for a long time."

"That's great. We'll book the place and hotel and let your parents know the date. I can pre-pone my leave or split it or whatever. We'll work it out," Jensen was ecstatic. 

"Okay, Jared said smiling. 

Jensen could see some of Jared's excitement returning as he felt like a big burden lift off. So this was what that was bothering Jared. If he had known that Jared wanted to be with him so badly, he would have given it with all his heart. 

"So, where do you think we should go this time? It's been three years since we went on trips and this one has to be special." Jensen thought for a moment before announcing. "How would it be if we went to Napa Valley again to mark our fifth year of marriage, huh?"

Jared thought for a moment before answering, "I think that would be nice," he said slightly blushing. "I have fond memories of that place and activities. How can I ever forget the way you lost control and the things you did?" he added smiling coyly.

Jensen had fond memories of the place where they had their first honeymoon too. But one of the things that deeply affected him was the way he lost control of his self and the way he behaved at the party before the day they left.

"Uh, Jared! I wasn't in my right mind when that happened. It was like totally another person took over me and my body. Other wise I wouldn't have done any of it, you know that right?" he asked sheepishly.

"Uhm. I don't think that's entirely correct though, Jensen. Yes, you were drugged, I agree, but I think the drug brought out who you were from underneath all that pretention you were putting on. In other words, it brought out all your inner desires, I think. And when those inner desires that you displayed that night and the subsequent days were taken in to account, I don't think you are such a decent person as you portray yourself to be, chuckled Jared."

Jensen looked at Jared, flustered. "Oh, look who's talking. Someone who's never been drugged against their wish. Someone who's innermost desires are still secretly stashed away because they have never been drugged and exposed like that," said Jensen heatedly. "Also, I'm not ashamed of anything that happened that night. You drugged me, but I still didn't whore around or do anything that was illegal. I just tried to fuck my Omega who I was deeply in love with. Yes, I tried to have you in every way possible, which I would have done even if I wasn't drugged. Only I would have done all that spread over a length of time instead of those few nights. And, just for your information, if I had drugged you and you went berserk, I wouldn't mention it, especially after a few years like this, when it's totally irrelevant."

"What are you getting angry about? All I'm saying is that, being a little bit indecent once in a while isn't all that wrong. And what's with having some innermost desires anyway? Yes, you did all that, but even if it were your inner most desire, what's wrong with it? We all have our hidden desires, Jensen. And I think I have to thank the drug to reveal to me that at least once, how passionate you could be about me," retorted Jared. 

"Wait, I'm getting mixed signals here. Are you saying what happened was bad or good? Cuz, either way I think I'm being crucified."

"I'm not trying to signal anything. May be, we have to use Viagra once or twice to bring the passion back into our sex life." Said Jared indignantly as he fluffed up his pillow, lied down on it and tried to reach the bed side lamp to switch it off.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! What was that about? Are you trying to say that I'm not being passionate in our sex anymore? That I haven't been passionate about sex at all after that? Is that what you mean, Jared?" asked Jensen in disbelief.

Jared sat up and turned to look at Jensen while he started speaking heatedly, "Okay, when was the last time we've had sex two times in a row, Jensen? One year ago? Two years ago? I don't even remember. When was the last time I've been fully sated after our session? Well, I can't remember that either. When was the last time we had sex during the day time or just any time we felt like it? Wait." He pretended to think and then shrugged, "I can't remember that either. Life doesn't end after having kids, Jensen. Life goes on and so does sex. If you need to treat me like your sister after I've had two of your kids, then get used to listening to me talking like this too" Jared appeared incensed and his nostrils flared as he found it difficult to contain his emotion.

Jensen was at a loss for words. He continued to look at Jared with wide eyes, not knowing what to say to refute the allegations piled against him by him.

And when he found his voice, he spoke between clenched teeth. "I'm trying to do my best I can. Here I am trying to earn enough for two kids, keep you happy, work around my time constraints and most of all trying to be a model citizen. It's not easy being an Alpha and having all those pre-conceived notions about me, breaking them to prove that I'm understanding with you and the kids, giving you and the kids the time you need so that my pleasures would be sacrificed, but you complain against me as if I'm doing this deliberately. You know what Jared? I too want those what you mentioned. Sex around the clock. To have you bend for me whenever I feel the urge to do so. Sometimes, I think of waking you in the middle of night and fuck you silly. I fantasize to be utmost indecent with you, disrobe you, make you cry and beg for more. But you know what I actually do? None of that. I keep my thoughts to myself. I don't want to ick you out with my fantasies. I can't afford to have my fantasies carried out when you are always with our two kids attending to their needs. I don't want to be a bother when I know you are already tired from taking care of them that I sometimes go to sleep keeping all those desires to myself. I keep all my emotions bottled up and this is what I get. Thanks a lot."

Jared didn't say anything. He just kept looking at Jensen when he finished saying all that he had to say. 

When he finally opened his mouth, he said, "See Jensen, you are confirming what I just said. That you have those innermost desires but you don't let them out. Who are you trying to impress here, Jensen? Who's sitting here taking notes whether you are being a good Alpha or not? Who are you trying to be a model citizen for? What's the point of trying to impress others when you don't try to do that with me?" 

Jared sighed and plopped his head down on the pillow. "I think we've had enough on this topic now and I don't wish to continue. Good night, Jensen." He pulled the blanket over him, covered himself up to his neck, then tried to reach for the bed side lamp to switch it off.

But before he could reach the switch, his hand was caught in mid air. Before he could react, both his hands were slammed down on the pillow above his head and held in place. 

"What are you doing?" He yelped in shock as he looked up at Jensen above him, his one hand easily holding both Jared's hands above his head and his face so close to his, an evil smirk on his handsome face. 

"Well, I'm just letting my inner most desires out, Jared," he said calmly as he kept looking at Jared and enjoying his discomfort at being held against his wish.

"What the hell are you doing? Get away from me." Jared tried to throw Jensen off, but Jensen was too strong for him. He held him down with just one hand and with the other free hand, he felt up Jared's body. 

"Yes, Jared! You are right. I really missed all this," Jensen said as he fondled Jared's breasts over his thin cotton blouse. "God, you feel awesome, baby. Now to cop a feel of these without these pesky clothes," he said as he started to open the buttons of the blouse. When he finished unbuttoning the last one, he threw the blouse open revealing Jared's tits under their thin lacy bra. He let his hand under Jared's back and unclasped the hook in a second and pulled it free off Jared, revealing two little mounds of milky flesh. 

"Wow, aren't these beautiful," he said salivating at the sight.

"Stop it Jensen. You can't just come one day and claim me as if you have every right. I demand you to release me now. If you are a fair alpha, you will," demanded Jared. 

"You know what, Jared, I'm done impressing people that I'm a fair alpha. Now I'm just going to prove to the love of my life, my dearest omega, how fair I can be as a husband," and smiled.

"Wha…" before Jared could utter another word, his mouth was captured by Jensen's mouth. Jared tried to throw Jensen off but his hands were still held by him and his body was under Jensen's weight and he had no choice but to open his mouth to let Jensen in. Jensen took advantage of the little access he got and continued to plunder Jared's mouth. His tongue was seeking Jared's and they tried to battle each other. As a hot minute went by, Jared moaned deep into the kiss. His body gave up under the forceful awakening by his Alpha, he surrendered as his legs came around Jensen, straddling him, pulling him towards him even more. 

Jensen started to kiss Jared from his mouth, down to his neck to his collar bone, leaving hickies in his wake until he reached Jared's milky mounds. He licked each nipple until they were moist and he nibbled them with his teeth. Jared keened and moaned and shrieked, throwing his head back. 

Jensen abandoned Jared just for a second to get up, get the condoms from the bed side table drawer, before he removed his clothes and Jared's remaining ones so that they were both were naked against each other. Jensen wore the condom and let his cock clash against Jared's. Jared let out a moan and arched his back. Jensen was back at Jared's mouth kissing him and lining his cock with Jared's opening. 

Jared straddled him harder and pulled Jensen even closer with a more urgent need. They both started kissing again passionately as Jensen's cock entered Jared's hole with minimum resistance. They both moaned in unison at the feeling for a few wonderful moments and then Jensen started to pump into Jared, hard. 

For a few minutes the room was filled with only the sweet sound of their moans, grunts and both of them swearing at the heat of their passion, only to be outdone by the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

When both couldn't go any more, they came together, holding to each other as tightly as possible. Jared muddled his screams into his pillow as he didn't want to wake the twins. Jensen parted his lips and was sucking air to keep himself from screaming himself. 

They stayed in the position for a minute to steady themselves and then Jensen slopped off Jared to roll over to his side. Once they caught their breath, they glanced at each other. Jensen smiled at Jared by cocking his eyebrow and Jared blushed a fiery red.

"Hmm, I'm sorry to bring out my innermost desires out, baby, but since I started it, I don't think I'd be able to stop now. You need to brace for more, may be many times a day, is it alright, sweet heart?" teased Jensen. 

"Shut up and go to sleep. And I know how to brace myself against your stupid advances," retorted Jared. 

"Okay, fair warning given. Whatever comes next, I won't be held responsible for," Jensen laughed as Jared threw a pillow at him. 

Jensen groaned. "If you are going to blush so invitingly everytime after we finish having sex, I have no other option than to come to you once more for it, he laughed as he went for Jared once again. He took Jared's willing body in his again as the embers of their fiery passions got reignited.

They went on to have a more relaxed sex this time. The edge being taken off by their first time, they went more languidly this time, spending more time savouring each other and paying more attention to each other's pleasure. 

When they both came together once more, they clung to each other and kissed passionately.

"Omg, I love you so much, baby. If I had known this was what you had wanted all along, I'd have gladly given you, sweetheart," muttered Jensen in Jared's ears as Jared blushed a deep crimson. "I had always wanted to have you in my arms, Jared. But I thought that I'd be a nuisance to you which is why I never acted on my instincts."

Jared gazed at Jensen with shy eyes. "I've always wanted you Jensen. Even in my loneliest moments, I never stop thinking of you. You are everything to me and I want you by my side all the possible time," he said as his eyes became moist.

Jensen kissed his tears away. "I promise you sweetheart, I'll always be by your side if you promise to never leave me," he kissed Jared on his lips, looking into his eyes. Jared hugged him back, cuddling into him and taking in his strong muscular alpha scent, feeling happy and contented.

REST ASSURED, THEY'LL MAKE IT UP TO EACH OTHER, EVERY TIME THEY LET THE OTHER ONE DOWN.

THE END  
\----------------


End file.
